


Meet Your Daughter

by Heichous_Poncho



Series: The Parentals [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fritz is not a king, Grisha is not an asshole, Multi, Prince! Eren, child! mikasa, king! grisha, non-binary Hange, painter! Levi, prince! au, queen! Carla, smut in chapter 9, sooooooooooooooooooooo much fluff, they pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichous_Poncho/pseuds/Heichous_Poncho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Levi: a 29 year old painter who's career is finally taking off. He has questionable friends with good hearts and lives in a spotless, shitty apartment.</p><p>Meet Eren: the 26 year old Prince of the country Maria. He still acts like an overgrown child and drives his friends and servants crazy but he has good intentions. </p><p>What do they have in common? Neither of them were ready to be parents. </p><p>Alternatively named The Parentals</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: the following content might contain too much fluff for your hearts to take. Please be careful.
> 
> I also have a playlist for this entire series right here!! (since i am pathetic and still don't know how to link, you'll have to do it the old fashioned way.) http://8tracks.com/_casa_/collections/the-parentals-soundtrack/1
> 
> May 2016 EDIT: this fic is being re-edited for errors! :)

Levi’s day had started like any other. He woke up to his spotless tiny apartment in the capital of his home country, Maria, Shiganshina. He glanced around his bedroom and looked out at his balcony. His painting easel was set up outside with tarp draped across the floor. Levi yawned and rubbed at his eyes before forcing himself out of bed. He stretched his arms and legs before he slipped on a robe over his partially nude body. He immediately made his bed and added his various decorative pillows before deeming his bed properly “made”. He let out a small sigh and went to his cramped bathroom to brush his teeth before he could head out to get his regular morning cup of coffee.

            As Levi headed to the bathroom, his robe pocket vibrated and he slid his hand down to pick up his phone. He let out a groan as he glanced at the caller ID. “What do you want Hanji?”

            Hanji, the bane of Levi’s existence and eccentric best friend, squealed into the phone. “I have officially moved into my new house!”

            “You moved in two years ago. And your house isn’t new anymore. I was there when Petra went into labor and birthed her kid on your goddamn floor,” Levi said monotonously as he ran water over his toothbrush.

            “Aw well you see I never finished unpacking until today so I’m officially moved in. You should come over later!”

            “Do you want me to bring a housewarming gift too then?” he asked before beginning to clean his already white teeth.

            “Oh that’s not necessary but I would absolutely love if a few cantaloupes happened to roll onto my doorstep,” Hanji giggled into their phone. “Have you gone to get your coffee yet?”

            Levi spit out the toothpaste in his mouth before answering. “No. I’m going soon, though.”

            “Great, I’ll meet you there! I have to tell you something very important! Can you meet me in ten minutes?”

            “I have some shit to do beforehand. How about I meet you at 9:00?” Levi asked glancing at the clock that read 7:45.

            “Levi! I know that your so called “shit” is just cleaning. Besides, it’s about your paintings.”

            “I’ll see you in five,” Levi declared as he hung up. He quickly finished brushing his teeth, not as thoroughly as he usually did but well enough. He ran back to his bedroom and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt that hugged his muscles, and a leather jacket. He slid into a pair of freshly shined black boots and quickly strode over to his balcony. He dragged in the easel in the case of rain and grabbed his motorcycle keys and helmet. He quickly let his apartment and took the stairs down two at a time.

            Once Levi reached the parking garage, he ran over and tossed a leg over his large silver bike and started the engine. It purred to life underneath him and Levi sped out of the garage into the daylight toward his favorite little coffee shop, A Colossal Flavor.

            Levi weaved through the unusual morning traffic easily with a small smile hidden behind his helmet. If he had managed to sell a painting, he could finally move into a better, bigger apartment. There was an accident that was causing the traffic but Levi only spared a glance before he turned the final corner to the coffee shop’s street. He parked his motorcycle and pulled his helmet off his head with a gasp. As he normally did, Levi quickly took a hand towel he kept in his back pocket and wiped the inside and outside of his helmet before neatly folding the towel and placing it back into his back pocket. Some people, namely his friends, called him a bit of a clean freak but there was nothing wrong with wanting to use clean things only. And if that meant having to disinfect and clean everything he ever used, then he’d do it without complaint.

            Levi strode into the little shop and up to the cashier. His other good friend Erwin, the barista and owner, turned and greeted Levi. “Good morning Levi. You’re here earlier than usual. Special occasion?”

            “No, Hanji wants me to meet them here,” he glanced down at the watch that clung to his small wrist, “and they're late.” He glared pointedly at the door as if Hanji would come speeding into the shop.

            “Are you going to want the usual?” Erwin asked, already preparing Levi’s black coffee.

            “Sure thing. And I’ll have a hazelnut cappuccino to go please,” Levi said as he dug out his wallet. “How much will they both be?”

            “That’ll be $15.49,” Erwin said.

            “Damn, that’s a lot to spend on coffee.”

            “It’s a lot to spend on _good_ coffee,” Erwin replied. Levi quickly paid the amount before moving to sit at his favorite booth seat.

Once seated, Levi looked at the coffee shop. It was a small little shop with a homey feel. Dark green paint covered the walls and high shelves held decorative symbols. The first shelf closest to Levi held a small stone tablet with two intertwined red roses. The second shelf was on the other end of the room holding another stone tablet with a green unicorn. Levi wasn’t very fond of it but he had done all he could to try to convince Erwin to take it down. The final shelf was above the cashier’s station. It held Levi’s personal favorite tablet. It was two wings, one blue and one white, overlapping each other. Erwin had told him the meaning of the wings was to symbolize his freedom after opening his new shop.

“Levi, your coffee and cappuccino are done,” Erwin called over. Levi was shaken from his trance when Erwin called him over and he sighed quietly to himself.

“Alright, thanks” Just as Levi stood to collect his drinks, Hanji burst through the door.

“LEVI!” they shouted. Levi flinched slightly at Hanji’s unusually loud voice and shrank back as they ran across the shop to wrap him in a hug.

“Let me go shit face! I can’t breathe!” Hanji released her iron grip and Levi quickly grabbed his hot drinks and made his way to the table before she could hug him again.

“Do you want anything this morning Hanji?” Erwin asked politely.

“No thanks, Erwin!” Hanji called over their shoulder as they slid into the booth seat with Levi.

“Okay spill,” Levi demanded while he took a sip of the black coffee. “What about my paintings?”

“They sold to some rich guy in America!” they shrieked.

Levi almost dropped his burning drink on his lap from shock. His eyes were wide open and shining. “All of them?”

“YES!”

“That’s like over twenty paintings? What the hell is wrong with the guy?” Levi shouted excitedly.

“It doesn’t matter! Guess how much you made!” Hanji didn’t wait for Levi to guess before blurting out the price. “$260,000 USD! That’s like the equivalent of 200,000 Maron!”

“Shut the fuck up! Hanji I could buy a new fucking studio and apartment with that kind of money!” Levi yelled. He was lucky no one else other than Erwin was in the shop or else he’d be in trouble with Erwin.

“Levi we have to celebrate! We’re going to my house now and drinking the night away,” Hanji demanded.

“Hell yes but not for too long, I have a painting I have to finish now. Is there any more demand for my art?” Levi asked.

“I have one person waiting. They were looking for a painting that will make them happy whenever they look at it,” Hanji replied casually.

“Do you know anything about them? I could make it to attract their attention,” Levi answered while he took out his iPhone and tapped away in his notes section.

“I don’t know much about them, sorry. They were looking at a lot of wedding portraits, though.” Levi hummed in response while flying his slender fingers against the darkened glass screen. “Oh, Levi! Can I help you look for an apartment?”

That caught Levi’s attention as he glanced up and saw Hanji practically bouncing in their chair. “No.”

“But come on! You let Petra do it last time and I’ve known you for a long time now!” they begged.

“If you can somehow find an apartment that has a studio either built in or nearby then I may explore your talents at apartment shopping.” Levi tapped a few more words into his phone before clicking the lock closed and standing up. “Let’s go celebrate my big blowout,” he said with a rare grin.

“HELL YEAH!” Hanji shouted as a new customer opened the door. They both stood up to leave and waved to Erwin who was busy helping the new customer. “Do you mind giving me a ride?” Hanji asked? “I walked here.”

“Fine but I don’t have a spare helmet,” Levi said. “You can use mine if you want.” They walked around to where Levi had parked his sparkling ride.

“Ooh did you just shine Isabel?” Hanji asked. Levi only gave a resigned sigh.

“Hanji it’s a bike. It doesn’t have a name so don’t call it Isabel.”

“You aren’t attached to anything! That’s why you can move in a heartbeat and leave a bunch of stuff behind! I’m trying to get you attached to things so I _will_ keep calling it Isabel until you do too,” they retorted while stuffing their head into Levi’s small helmet.

“Whatever,” Levi said without venom in his voice as he slid onto the bike. Hanji came on behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist. Levi shifted uncomfortably and leaned away from Hanji before kicking back the kickstand and starting the engine. Hanji giggled into his ear as Levi began to leave the parking lot.

“What’s so funny?” Levi shouted as they weaved down the still trafficked main roads. Whatever crash had delayed the morning commute must have been a bad one.

“It’s just that your bike is so big and you’re so small,” Hanji shouted back with another laugh as Levi scoffed. They continued weaving down the roads until Levi turned into a back road. Levi felt like all the past troubles in his life melt away slowly as he rode down the empty street. The wind disheveled his hair and beat away angrily at his clothes. His jacket flapped behind him Hanji let out a muffled shriek of joy. The two found themselves at Hanji’s house much sooner than anticipated and Hanji got off the bike first. They pulled their head out of Levi’s helmet and tossed it to Levi who had his towel in hand already.

“Levi, you don’t need to clean your helmet; that’s ridiculous and unnecessary,” they badgered as they unlocked their front door.

“You know I’m very close to just taking my money and leaving,” Levi answered swiftly.

“Ah but I know you wouldn’t miss the best part,” Hanji said as they rummaged through a high cabinet. “The wine!” Hanji pulled out a tall red bottle and two glasses. They pulled the cork out with a small pop and poured a fair amount into each glass. They gave one to Levi before declaring a toast. “I’d like to make a toast to congratulate Levi on his first big blowout! Had it not been for my superior talents of persuasion and my beautiful voice, he’d still be using buildings as canvases and living here! Let’s hope today marks the beginning of a new start for my dear Levi! Cheers!”

Levi sighed as he clinked glasses with Hanji, “Was all that really needed? I’m sure my art would’ve sold at some point.” He raised the glass to his lips and let the delicious, smooth feeling of Hanji’s best wine trickle down his throat. “Aw shit. I’m not going to be able to drive to get home for like two hours now.”

“Actually Levi, it’s only a 45-minute wait after each drink,” Hanji said as they downed their glass and went for a refill. “What do you want to do until then since you have to go back early?” Levi shrugged his shoulders.

“We could try drunk baking?” he offered while easing down his wine. “I’ll get the ingredients out for cream puffs.” Hanji squealed and nearly spilled their wine as they clapped their hands.

“Yes! Moblit isn’t going to be home until later so we won’t have anyone try to scold us! I love him but god he’s too cautious,” Hanji regarded her husband.

“Hanji do you have any vanilla pudding or heavy cream?” Levi asked as he raided the pantry and refrigerator. “Wait never mind, I see the cream. So got any pudding?”

“I’m not sure, let me check.” As Hanji checked the pantry, Levi finished his glass and went to refill it while bringing out the cream, butter, and eggs.

“This is some damn good wine,” he spoke aloud. The label read Merlot as Levi looked closely. “Where’d you buy this?”

“Some place in France about a year ago!” Hanji shouted from the pantry. “I found some pudding!” They walked over with a package of instant pudding mix and dropped it on the granite countertop. “This is my second glass of wine but I still don’t feel buzzed yet,” Hanji complained.

“Drink up then,” Levi joked and offered the bottle to them after he finished refilling for his third glass. He wasn’t going to tell Hanji, but Levi was already feeling the buzz of the alcohol since his he rarely drank. “Turn the fucking oven on to like 425 degrees,” he ordered while walking over to grab an apron.

Levi and Hanji worked easily as a team getting steadily drunker with each passing minute. Levi made the cream mixture and put it in the fridge while Hanji began boiling the butter and water on the stovetop. They laughed at each other’s mess-ups and faults and were having a general good time before it was time sift the dry ingredients. Then everything came undone.

“Hanji you have to sift the flour _before_ you put it in the pot!” Levi scolded.

“Who even gives a fuck,” they replied followed by a hiccup. “They’ll just be a bit dense.”

“Give me the flour.” Hanji giggled and stuck their tongue out at Levi and darted around the island counter they were working on. They spilled flour across the floor and Levi grit his teeth. No matter how drunk he was, he wouldn’t tolerate a mess. “Give me the fucking flour Hanji!” Levi ran around the kitchen to grab it from them but Hanji darted across to the room next door: the living room. There was a piano in a corner and simple furnishes across the room but Hanji was hiding behind a plant, giggling like a child trying to stay hidden in Hide and Seek.

“Get your own goddamn flour!” they cackled before dashing off to the kitchen again. This time, Levi managed to grab the back of Hanji’s shirt before they could get too far but he slipped on the floured floor and Hanji fell with him, flinging the flour over every surface. The entire kitchen was like a winter wonderland: flour falling slowly to the ground, covering the stove, all the bowls, Levi and Hanji themselves, and cabinets. Hanji hiccupped and sat wide-eyed as they looked through their enormous goggle glasses at their house. They began to giggle and soon both were laughing like they never had before as they took in the surroundings.

“D-Do you think that was enough flour?” Hanji asked between breaths.

“Yeah. Let’s just put them in the oven before we burn the house down,” Levi managed.  And so they got up from their place on the floor and took the dough off the stove and put it in a bowl. Hanji cracked four eggs into the bowl while Levi added in the pinch of salt. They both took turns mixing the dough before placing large chunks onto the lined metal sheet pan and sliding it into the oven. While Hanji began to wash things and put them away, swaying slightly, Levi got the broom and began to sweep the floor and clean the counters from the flour. In seemingly no time, the oven beeped and the cream puffs were done. Once they cooled down enough, Levi brought the cream out of the refrigerator and Hanji brought them s’more rods.

“Let’s eat in the family room,” Hanji slurred as they grabbed the bowl of cream puffs and moved hesitantly toward the long couch in the large family room. Levi followed them almost as tipsy and sat down heavily on the couch. They both impaled a cream puff and dipped it in the cream before taking a cautious bite. “Holy shit this aren’t half bad!” Hanji exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Levi said tiredly. He finished the pastry before placing his head against the couch and falling asleep, the bowl of cream on his lap and rod in hand.

-X-

Levi’s phone woke him up later in the day with its insistent ringing. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He checked the phone’s caller ID and it flashed Erwin. Levi quickly pressed ignore and the ringing ceased. Erwin would know that he was alright now that he denied the conversation, part of an annoying running joke the two had going.

The events of earlier filled his mind as he remembered the news of his big sellout, the money, and unfortunately the drunk baking. Hanji was still sound asleep on his lap so he carefully moved them off his lap and stood up to stretch. He brushed off some of the flour left on him and left Hanji a note telling them of his leaving. He went through the pantry once again and took out a small bottle of ibuprofen and left it on top of the note with a glass of water. After swallowing two to fight an oncoming headache he could already feel making its way, Levi quietly left the house and started up his motorcycle. Whatever accident had occurred was cleaned up by now and the roads were clear to let Levi zip down to his apartment complex, flour leaving a trail of white behind him. He turned on Rose Avenue to the parking garage and made his way up until he came to his spot on the fourth floor. After parking his bike, Levi took his helmet off and tucked it underneath his arm. He glanced at the time while he walked to the end of the hallway; it was five past three. He must’ve slept for a long time at Hanji’s house.

Levi pulled his keys out and unlocked the door to his tiny apartment, a smirk took over his facial features once he realized that he’d be able to buy a new one soon with all his new money. He stepped into his apartment and placed his helmet on the hook hanging behind his door. He shrugged off his still white leather jacket as placed it on the hook along with his helmet. Immediately from the front door, the main living space opened up then his bedroom and bathroom were off the left while a miniature kitchen was on the right. Levi turned and ran a hand through his hair before he froze in shock. There were two people sitting on the couch facing him, now silent. They both had blonde hair and startling blue eyes. When they stood to greet him, Levi noticed that one of them was holding a bundle of red blanket and they both had grim expressions on their faces.

“Mr. Ackerman! Please, join us.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets someone very important and let's see how Eren's day was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twooooo.

The one without the bundle of red blanket stepped forward and extended his hand to Levi. “Hello, Mr. Ackerman. I’m chief advisor to the prince, Armin Arlet. Please pardon our intrusion.” Levi nodded still surprised and the other stepped forward, bowing instead of extending a hand as both were still wrapped around that bundle.

“And I am Annie Leonhardt,” the other blonde said. “I am here on behalf of the state to read to you the last will and testament of Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman. I do wish my most sincere apologies on this tragedy in your family.”

“Wait a goddamn second,” Levi finally spoke. “What do you mean? Are my cousins dead?”

“There was an accident this morning involving them and a speeding truck. They were killed on impact,” Annie replied. Levi closed his eyes and sat down on the couch, the euphoria of earlier fading quickly. The accident that held up traffic earlier… He sighed and put his head in his hands. He wasn’t close with his cousins and they would see each other scarcely, even though they lived in the same town. Now they were gone. But a more pressing matter came to Levi’s attention.

“What about their kid? Were they with them?” He asked suddenly.

“No,” Annie said as she shifted the bundle in her arms. The bundle in her arms.

_The bundle in her arms._

Levi was beginning to feel light-headed as he realized the situation. Annie was obviously holding the child and she was also here to read their will. There was only one reason that a lawyer would bring a child to read a will but he still couldn’t figure out why the prince’s advisor was there as well.

“Am I… Am I…” Levi forced out.

Annie sighed and walked over to Levi. She leaned down and handed Levi the baby. “Her name is Mikasa and as of now, she is in your joint custody and you are her guardian. Do you accept her or are you going to put her into an orphanage or give her to the other guardian.” Levi took Mikasa from Annie’s arms and looked into her small sleeping face. She had short jet black hair that cradled her face and her mouth was twisted into a pout. He’d seen Petra enough times with her own kids to mimic how to hold Mikasa. He held her awkwardly before looking back at Annie and Armin.

“Who’s the other person they named to help raise her?” Levi said softly, not wanting to wake the baby- _his_ baby now.

Annie looked to Armin and they both nodded. “Prince Eren of Maria,” Armin said at last. Levi’s eyes widened so fast he was sure that he pulled a muscle. Why? How? When did _Prince Eren of the royal family_ become a guardian of the little human in Levi’s arms?

“I’m sorry maybe I misheard you. Did you say Prince Eren?” Levi asked frantically. Mikasa stirred in his arms and he quickly hushed his voice. The last thing he needed was a crying baby on top of all this.

“Yes Prince Eren is the other guardian-“Annie began.

“Then where the hell is he?” Levi demanded while covering Mikasa’s baby ears. “He doesn’t expect me to raise a kid all on my own now, does he?”

“Prince Eren had pressing matters to attend to outside the country today. My sincere apologies on his behalf but I’ll be sure to inform him of this situation when he returns,” Armin replied coolly.

“Once again Mr. Ackerman,” Annie pressed, annoyance beginning to show in her eyes. “Are you going to keep Mikasa or not?” Levi looked down at the baby’s little face. He just received a shit-ton of money so it wasn’t like he couldn’t afford her. Some adjustments could be made to his living style and he didn’t want her to have to grow up with foster parents when she still had a living family. But Levi wasn’t a parent. He didn’t know how to care for another being who would depend on him with their life and he knew it but his mind was already set.

“I’m going to keep her. My cousins’ belongings and such, what did they want to do with it?” Levi stated.

“The will doesn’t state anything in particular so as of the end of week, anything left in their house will be under the government’s jurisdiction. For this week, as part of Maria law, you being the only relative within a 25-mile-radius allows you to take whatever belongings you wish. If you need the address, I do have it on me,” Annie said while reaching for her coat. Levi nodded numbly and Annie dropped a slip of paper onto the seat next to him. “I can tell that you will have your hands full for a few days, so I will come back later to fully read the will,” Annie said with sympathy. She stood and made her way to the door while Armin followed behind her dutifully.

“Wait!” Levi cried. He shifted Mikasa’s weight to one arm and grabbed a paper and pen with the other. In a legible quick scrawl, he wrote down his phone number and thrust it into Armin’s hand. The blonde looked confused so Levi elaborated quietly. “This is my phone number. Please, when Prince Eren returns, give it to him and tell him to call me. We’re going to need to talk.” Armin nodded and turned to leave the small apartment with Annie.

As soon as the pair left, Levi hiked Mikasa up to his shoulder. Levi tensed and stiffened his bod as she moved a tiny arm from the blanket to his collarbone and sighed in her sleep. After she made herself comfortable, Levi grabbed his phone. He needed to call someone and fast. Hanji would undoubtedly still be asleep and he needed help. Petra would be on her way to pick up her kids from school and Levi did not want more kids around in his apartment. Erwin would be working at the coffee shop but he could always close it early. Decided, Levi’s fingers few past the lock screen and frantically pressed Erwin’s contact. Within two rings, Erwin answered.

“Hello, Levi. I thought you’d still be wasted with Hanji since you have practically no alcohol tolerance,” Erwin joked.

“Get over here as soon as you can, it’s urgent,” Levi ordered, ignoring Erwin’s jab.

“What’s wrong, you know I have the shop to run,” Erwin said slightly taken aback at the harshness of Levi’s voice.

“Do you have any customers right now?”

“No, but-“

“Then close down shop and get your ass over here. I need your help and I can’t leave my house,” Levi swiftly interrupted.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Erwin said before the click signifying the end of the call.

__________________________

Prince Eren woke that morning to a bright sun coming into his large chamber, it was too big to even call it a room. The young royal prince stretched out on his four poster bed with a groan. He stretched his bare chest and arms as far as he could before sitting up. He glanced over to his bedside table which held his small crown, clock, and glasses. The clock flashed the time: 9:45. There was a knock on his door and before he could reply, his mother strode in.

“Good morning my dear,” Queen Carla said sweetly as she sat down on the corner of his bed. She wasn’t wearing her queenly attire today, not that she ever wore it if she had to. Instead the Queen wore her large golden crown and a light off-white baggy shirt with its sleeves rolled past her elbows over a dark red skirt that swept to the floor. There was an apron over the front of the skirt so Eren could tell he was probably working with her hands earlier, most likely on a sculpture. His mother was first and foremost a Queen with a reputation but underneath that, she was an artist. Her favorite form of art was sculpture so she would spend hours at a time just working in her studio if she wasn’t with Eren.

“Morning Mom,” Eren replied as he picked up his thick black framed glasses and slid them over his nose. “Where’s Armin? He usually wakes me up earlier than this.”

“You had a meeting this morning to attend but Armin decided to go for you and let you sleep in,” Carla said while she ruffled his hair and leaned down to give him a kiss on his cheek. Then she pinched his ear lightly. “Eren what do I always tell you?”

Eren sighed and rubbed his ear after his mom released it. “Just because we’re royalty it doesn’t mean we can’t do things for ourselves. Don’t run my servants ragged doing things I can easily do, blah, blah, blah,” Eren recited monotonously. Queen Carla began laughing at Eren’s theatrics and stood up.

“Yes always tell you blah, blah, blah. Come now, I’ve made you breakfast in the dining hall,” Carla said as she extended a hand to Eren. He grabbed his crown off his nightstand before taking his mother’s hand and allowing himself to be dragged out of bed.

“Did you brush your teeth yet?”

“No, I just woke up.”

“Okay then. I’ll let you get ready before you come down for breakfast. Just be prompt, others are waiting for you,” Carla called before she walked out of his chamber and closed the door lightly behind her. Eren nodded and walked down a small flight of steps to cross his chamber’s living space and get to his large bathroom. He turned on the water in the shower and quickly brushed his teeth while waiting for the water to warm. After stripping of his pajama pants and underwear, Eren jumped into the shower and scrubbed himself clean. He rinsed his hair and then turned off the water. Not wanting to take too long, Eren only dried his body and slipped into a green t-shirt and some brown shorts; it was fairly hot in the mornings during the months leading to summer in Maria. He decided to keep his glasses on rather than put in his contacts and grabbed crown and phone and slipped his navy blue Vans on before leaving his room.

His hair still dripped slightly but Eren didn’t really care. He ran down the long hall with floor to ceiling windows and came to the grand staircase. Without a moment’s hesitation, he jumped on the railing and slid down, gaining speed at each passing minute. A smile came onto his face as he approached the floor and before he could cause and mess, he launched himself off the railing and landed on the balls of his feet almost effortlessly.

“Eren I just cleaned that!” a high-pitched voice complained. Eren turned around to see none other than his friend and servant Krista with her hands on her hips holding a rag and spray bottle.

“Sorry Krista!” Eren shouted as he placed his crown on his head and ran to the dining hall before Krista could begin to scold him. He burst into the room and saw his mother reading a book while waiting for him.

“Is that my Eren causing all this ruckus?” she asked from behind her book. There were two covered plates of food set up near her so Eren took a seat in front of the second plate of food.

“Maybe,” he wheezed out.

“Uh huh. Okay,” Carla said as she placed a book mark in her book and set it aside. “Ready to eat?” Eren nodded and they both uncovered their dish at the same time to reveal a stack of Eren’s favorite break food: three Belgian waffles covered in strawberry syrup and a small dish of butter on the side stood proudly.

“YES!” Eren cheered and he snatched up his utensils. Under Carla’s plate was a small stack of blueberry pancakes with blueberry syrup drizzled over it and scrambled eggs off to the side. She too grabbed her utensils and cut a small piece of her pancake while Eren did the same to his waffle. They both turned to each other and ate the piece on each other’s forks. “Mmmmm, Mom your pancake is delicious,” Eren said while chewing. Carla shot her son a look and after swallowing answered him strictly.

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth Eren. And thank you!” she ended sweetly. “Same goes to your waffles. I think you’ll greatly enjoy them.” Eren wasted no more time as he devoured his meal. Most people found his tastes odd, as he enjoyed strawberry syrup rather than the classic maple but he didn’t care. As long as it tasted good, Eren would eat just about anything.

His plate of three waffles dwindled to two and then finally one bite. As he ate the final piece, he looked over to his mother’s plate. She had already finished and was just sitting at the table reading her book while waiting for him to be done. “What book are you reading?” he asked after he swallowed his last bite.

“It’s this really fantastic book called Attack the Titans,” he mother explained. “I really like the characters; the main one reminds me of you. He’s head-strong and likes to rush into things but he has good intentions.”

“Oh cool! Do you think I could read it?”

“When I’m finished, you can,” she said as she closed the book. “What are your plans for the day?”

“Nothing really. I was going to hang out basically, maybe draw a little or something,” Eren replied as he wiped his mouth with the napkin from his lap and placed it on the table.

“Do you want to come to the studio with me?”

“Okay!” Eren exclaimed happily. He loved the times when his mother would invite him down into her studio. Two servants, one with a buzz cut and the other with brown hair brought back into a ponytail, came into the room to take the prince and queen’s plates. “Hey Sasha, hey Connie!” Eren said cheerily. Both servants immediately froze and bowed with reverence to Eren.

“Good morning our Prince!” they both shouted loudly. “The King has requested your presence for a brief meeting!” Without waiting for a response the pair left quickly.

“They’re new aren’t they,” Carla mused.

“They started last week,” Eren replied with a smile. “I’m sure they’ll get the hang of it soon enough. Should I meet you in the studio after I talk to Dad?”

“Okay dear. And fix your crown, sweetie, it’s off centered,” the Queen said before standing and taking her book to leave the room. Eren pushed his lopsided crown up and stood from the table to walk to his father’s chamber. The walk wasn’t long and soon Eren was knocking on the door.

“Enter,” his father said. Eren pushed the door open to find his father sitting at his large desk doing paperwork with some of his own advisors. “Ah Eren my boy, did that new servant send you in?” Eren nodded and went over to greet his father.

“Yes, her name is Sasha but what did you need me for?”

“Nothing, in particular, I just wanted to say good morning to my son. Oh, and your friend Armin should be returning by four,” King Grisha said airily.

“Oh okay! Thanks, could you like send someone when four comes? I’ll be in the studio with Mom.” Eren said with a smile.

“Alright, I’ll send Sasha or Ymir down later. Have fun!”

“Okay!” Eren replied as he left his father’s chamber. He ran down the hallway again towards his mother’s studio, grinning like mad and causing servants to flinch when he sprinted past them. There was a long chorus of angry ‘Eren’s from all the servants he startled but he only laughed and continued to run.

The Jaegar Palace was very large and had multiple rooms. The Queen’s study, now turned into an art studio, was on the second floor along with the dining rooms and kitchen. The only thing was that Eren had to run to get there because it was so far from the King’s study and dining hall. Honestly, he should have asked for a skateboard for his birthday to ride around the halls faster. As he was running, Eren ran into his least favorite servant, Jean. They both fell back but Jean had been carrying a stack of books which fell on them both.

“Agh! Jean watch where you’re going!” Eren yelled.

“Me? You’re the one who wasn’t watching where they were going while sprinting down the halls!” Jean retorted. Normally, any servant who dared to talk back to the royal family was immediately punished or fired. However, Eren had never liked that rule and allowed anyone to talk back to him. Unfortunately it was all or nothing, so Jean had to be included in this-and in this case, he was completely right.

“Yeah well,” Eren trailed off as he picked himself up from the floor. “Whatever. Hey, do you happen to have a skateboard around?”

“What the hell? Of course not! I have to _work_ here, not play!” Jean said angrily as he gathered the books that had fallen.

“Here let me help you,” Eren said as he knelt and helped pick up the books he dropped. “Sorry about this, it really is my fault. Geez, I’m clumsy.” Eren laughed at his own insult to himself and placed the last book on Jean’s pile. “There you go! Okay see ya! I’ll be in my mom’s studio if you guys need me!” And without a look back, Eren began to run again down the hall as it curved and he finally came to the studio. He opened the door and walked inside. It was as big as his chamber with lots of windows and air vents to release the toxic dusts or chemicals his mother so often used. It had a large staircase off to one side a second floor ringed around it. There were many boxes on the second floor but they were mostly empty by now.

“There you are Eren! I’m going to need your help on this if you aren’t planning on doing something different,” Queen Carla called from above. Eren looked up his mouth hung open. He knew his mother liked to go either all out or nothing on her art but he didn’t expect her to go this big. Near the top of the ceiling was his mother, working away with a hammer and chisel as she attempted to cut a statue from the marble. Eren could see the shape of the statue coming along. “I need you to help me with her hair!”

“What is that Mom?” Eren shouted up to her.

“I wanted to give the patron of our country a body! The head needs to be recognizable by everyone and I really will need your help with it!”

“You’re going to bring the head in our flag to life?” Eren shouted. 

“Yes, I am! If you like those shoes, I’d change them before you come up!” she said. Eren sighed and took off his shoes before putting on a pair of spare art shoes his mom had beside the door.

“Okay I’m coming up,” Eren shouted. He walked up the staircase and onto the second floor. He dodged the boxes in case something fragile was inside and made his way over to his mom. From the higher angle, Eren was able to better admire the statue. “It looks really good from up here,” Eren commented as he picked up a waist apron, a chisel, a hammer, and a brush. He tied the apron around his waist and placed all the tools into its pockets.

“That’s what your father said too,” the Queen replied as she brushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear, dusting it with white power from the statue. “Okay, I need you to be over here so you can work on the hairline.” Carla repositioned her son and handed him her sketch of the statue. “I only want you to do the hairline, for now, we still have to cut out the crown later. And please be careful. Try not to breathe too much of the dust in, okay?”

And with those directions, the Queen and Prince got to work chiseling out their statue. Eren managed not to mess up the hairline while Carla worked on cutting out the eyes and nose. They listened to an assortment of music-varying from traditional Marian music to indie and reggae. After a few hours, Carla dropped her tools onto the floor next to her and let out a sigh.

“I’m hungry! What about you Eren, do you want some lunch? We’ve been working pretty hard,” she asked.

Eren let his tools drop next to him as well. “Yeah, I’m starving.” He pulled his phone from his back pocket and checked the time. It was almost four, Armin would be back soon. He and his mother both stood and undid their aprons before walking down the staircase to put on their regular shoes. As Eren opened the door, he ran into Ymir.

“Oh hey Ymir!”

“Hey Eren,” the tall brunette replied coolly. “Armin just got back, he’s about to have lunch in the dining room.”

“Thanks! We’re actually going there now,” Eren said as he gestured to his mom who was still putting on her shoes.

“Good afternoon, Her Majesty,” Ymir said with a small bow.

“Good afternoon Ymir, sweetheart!” the Queen replied happily. “Eren you go on ahead to the dining hall. I’m going to change my clothes first.” Eren nodded and began to run back to the dining room. This time, he was more aware of his surroundings so that he didn’t run into anyone again before he burst into the dining hall, successfully scaring Armin.

“Hey, Armin!” Eren shouted.

“GAH! Christ Eren, you nearly gave me a heart attack,” the small blond said pressing a hand to his chest.

“So what was that meeting about that you went to for me?” Eren asked as he went to the snack bar in the corner of the room. If Eren had sat down, he would’ve seen the obvious hesitation in his best friend’s face.

“Uh, it was about some boring stuff. Someone had wanted to use your face to sell their product,” Armin lied through his teeth.

“Oh okay. What took you so long, though, the trip into the city isn’t long at all,” Eren said as he walked back with an apple in his mouth.

“Um there was an accident so traffic was really bad,” Armin said as he looked down at his hands.

“Okay,” Eren said around bits of apple in his mouth, oblivious to the fact that Armin was keeping the truth of him becoming a parent from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin! Bad Armin! All shall be revealed in time and chapter 3 tomorrow? Probably. 
> 
> Tell me what you thought below!! 
> 
> tumblr: chibinico


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi attempts to be a parent with some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Levi you cute little fucker. And intro Erwin!  
> (sorry about the formatting! something's acting up but i'll try to fix it soon)

The ten minutes it took Erwin to reach Levi seemed like forever. He had moved only once from his spot on the couch staring at Mikasa, his baby. He had run to fetch his laptop from his bedroom and do some research when it actually came to caring for another human being. He wasn’t one to babysit other kids when he was a teenager looking for money and his parents thought one child was enough. While he was busy freaking out in his mind about being a father, he absently shifted Mikasa back onto his shoulder and was quite content in feeling her slow breathing rate. It actually managed to calm him down slightly.

Just slightly.

Once Levi felt a wet spot forming on his shoulder, he lifted the baby from him and looked over his shoulder in disgust. Mikasa had drooled onto him. With an irritated sigh, he nudged his silver laptop of his lap and laid Mikasa down. He began to take off the swaddling red blanket off her but froze the moment she began to knit her eyebrows. Her meaty little hands tightened into little fists and clutched at the blanket. Levi waited until Mikasa’s grip relaxed before trying to tug the blanket off her. She squirmed about and Levi froze his fingers again. Trying to be as gentle as a man with a temper and having a slight panic attack could, he slowly lifted Mikasa off the blanket. She was wearing a white onesie with a large pink flower in the center and was very warm from being in her blankie. She contorted her face slightly and wiggled her arms and legs making small noises of complaint. Levi quickly tossed the red blanket back over her shoulder where she was sleeping only a few minutes ago and lowered Mikasa down once again. The moment her face touched the red blanket, her eyebrows smoothed out and a relaxed sigh came from her mouth.

“ _She must really like that blanket”_ , Levi thought.

A knock on the door alerted Levi that finally, the ten minutes had passed. He hurriedly stood up and moved over to the door, one hand on Mikasa’s sleeping back. A swung the door open and never had he been happier to see Erwin Smith.

“What’s going on? You seemed really…” Erwin trailed off as his eyes fell on Mikasa’s sleeping figure. “Who’s that?”

“Just come inside and I’ll explain everything,” Levi said in a rushed whisper. Erwin nodded and followed Levi into his tiny apartment. They both went to sit back on the couch which was, for the first time in the history of Levi’s stay at the apartment, messy. As soon as they sat down, Levi began talking. “Okay well when Hanji met me this morning, they told me that apparently I had sold like over twenty paintings to some rich guy in America and now I have 200,000 Maron. So I went with her and celebrated for a few hours before I came back and two people were in my apartment. Some woman named Annie who was a lawyer and Armin Arlet, _the prince’s advisor._ ”

“Wait what? Why the hell-“Erwin was cut off by Levi’s fierce glare.

“No swearing in front of Mikasa. Anyway yeah, I was just as shocked. But wait it gets better,” Levi said sarcastically. “So apparently there was an accident earlier in the day-“

“Yeah I heard it caused some bad traffic jams.”

“Yes, that’s the one. My cousins were in the accident and they both died on impact but their kid wasn’t in the car so she survived. However now she is an orphan and in their will, she is to be raised by me and, listen to this, Prince Eren. I don’t know how they knew the royal family well enough that Prince Eren would sign to agree to this but either way, now I’m a parent. I’m a…father,” Levi said slowly, testing out the term.

“Oh my god Levi! I’m sorry about the death of your cousins but what are you going to do? If you’re raising a baby, you need to move to a bigger place and how are you going to afford her?” Erwin asked.

“I have no clue how I’m going to do any of this but all I know is that I’m going to somehow and I’m really going to need help from you guys and the others,” Levi said with just a hint of desperation in his voice.

“Okay well, I can see if Mike has any good apartments available at my complex. If he has any, I’ll let you know,” Erwin said sincerely.

“Thanks, Erwin but I need to plan for when she wakes up,” Levi replied pointing to the sleeping human on his shoulder. “I don’t have any food that she can eat or anything to calm her down or keep her distracted other than this blanket that she won’t sleep without.”

“Did you go to your cousins’ house yet?”

“No, I don’t have any safe way of transporting her and my bike can’t carry all that crap back here. I have until the end of the week according to authorities to take whatever I want from it.”

“Do you want to take my car and I’ll stay here with the baby?” Erwin asked politely.

“That’d be great actually, and her name is Mikasa by the way. Mikasa Ackerman,” Levi said with a soft upturn of his lips. “Give me your keys.” As Erwin brought them out from his front pocket of his khakis pants, Levi shifted his shoulder that Mikasa was laying on to give her to Erwin. He lifted her easily and handed her to Erwin’s outstretched hands. Mikasa whimpered quietly but Erwin began to pat her back softly and made shushing noises. Levi grabbed the keys off the coffee table, where Erwin had placed them, and said a quick goodbye before leaving his cramped apartment.

Levi flew down the stairs and into the lobby. Sure enough, Erwin’s car was parked directly across from the building and Levi smiled to himself. _Wow,_ Levi thought. _If I’m smiling, something is seriously fucked up._ As he briskly walked to Erwin’s car, Levi unlocked the doors and threw himself inside. He put the keys in and the engine roared to life. He drove quickly to the other side of town and into a fairly nice neighborhood. It had been since before Mikasa was born since he had visited his cousins but he soon found himself turning into their cement driveway. They kept a spare key above the door so reluctantly, Levi stretched onto his toes to reach the damn key. After making several attempts, Levi finally snagged the key and hastily shoved it into the door. The house was slightly messy from the owners obviously thinking they’d be returning but Levi still made a slight grimace as he took off his shoes and placed them in front of the door.

The house wasn’t all that large but too big for him to move into. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living and dining room, a kitchen, and a family room. As Levi began to walk to Mikasa’s bedroom, he paused to look at some pictures that hung from the walls. On the warmly painted tan wall, hung a family picture of his cousin and husband holding Mikasa in the hospital. Her mother was smiling happily in the bed holding the newborn Mikasa in her arms with her husband standing behind her. Levi took the picture off the wall and continued to make his way to the room. At the end of the hallway there were too doors: the master bedroom and Mikasa’s room. He went into the master bedroom first and breathed out a small sigh of relief. The room was slightly larger than average and was painted red with black highlights. There were two large windows on each side of the big unmade bed. There was also a crib in the corner that he could use once he moved into a bigger place, and boxes of diapers and formula. He walked over to the dark brown wooden crib and looked inside. There was a baby bag in the corner along with other little clothes and shoes for Mikasa to wear. Levi sighed and took the baby bag out. He filled it with the clothes and shoes from inside the crib before groaning aloud.

“Where are the rest of her clothes?” Levi asked frustrated slightly. He frowned at his stupidity when he remembered that literally the next room over was only for Mikasa. “I’m am really not prepared for this at all,” Levi said to himself as he walked over to Mikasa’s room. There was a dresser on the opposing wall as the door and the room was painted a beautiful jade green with a tree in the right corner with a window coming nearby, streaming the outside light into the room. Levi strode to the dresser and opened the first drawer. There were shirts and hats in inside though why she’d need hats when it was summer was beyond him. Levi picked up the first small shirt and folded it easily before placing it in the diaper bag. He smirked and quickly began to fold more shirts and place them in the bag. After clearing out the first drawer, Levi opened the second which was filled with pants and baby shorts. Doing the same as the first, he neatly folded everything before placing them in the baby bag which was becoming quite full. The third drawer held dresses for her but Levi only bothered to take a few.

“Okay, so I have the clothes, diapers, formula…,” he trailed off thinking about what he forgot. “Oh shit, I need a sucky thing and those bottles they use. They’ll probably be in the kitchen.” So Levi headed to the kitchen quickly and looked in the cabinets. The first one opened held about seven bottles and he took them all, not knowing how many he’d need. In the cabinet next to the bottles, were the sucky things. Levi dumped them all in the diaper bag that was holding everything but diapers and left the bag on the counter underneath the cabinets. He whipped out his phone and dialed Erwin’s number again. The barista answered after three rings, a smile apparent in his voice.

“Hello?”

“Hey Erwin, just calling but I’m almost done over here. I should be back in maybe ten minutes,” Levi said.

“Okay, that’s good! Hey Levi, if you can, you should speed it up a little. Mikasa woke up about an hour ago and she’s hungry,” Erwin replied.

“An hour? How long have I been gone?”

“Like an hour and thirty some minutes,” Erwin replied casually.

“Oh I’m sorry, I’m on my way,” Levi reaffirmed before he hung up. He quickly made a sprint for the master bedroom and lifted up two boxes of diapers and formula that was laying against the side of the dark crib. Before he left the room though, another picture caught his attention. It was a picture of Mikasa when she looked much smaller, probably when she was a newborn. There was a small inscription with her birthday underneath and Levi squinted his eyes slightly to read it. It said: _Welcome Mikasa Ackerman! 2-10-2012!_ He’d have to remember that date. As he walked briskly into the kitchen to reclaim the bag he’d left on the counter, he contemplated Mikasa’s age. It was currently the first week of May although the weather made it feel like the entire country of Maria was in July. That meant that Mikasa was over two months, nearly three months old. Levi would have to do some research so see what exactly the hell he was supposed to be doing. He made his way to the front door and put his shoes on quickly before stepping outside and slamming the door behind him. He locked it but kept the key with him as he unloaded his arms into the passenger seat of Erwin’s car and threw himself into the driver’s seat, already starting the car.

He quickly made his way back to his apartment and soon was strolling into his little living space. “I’m back Erwin,” Levi called over his shoulder as he hung up his coat.

“Did you bring formula?” Erwin asked.

“Of course. I’m not a complete idiot,” Levi replied. “Where’s Mikasa?”

“She’s on my lap looking at everything. It’s really quite funny.” Levi turned and walked over to the couch and placing down the diapers, formula, and bag. He sat down with a grunt and looked at the little baby on Erwin’s lap. She looked surprised to see Levi and her eyes were wide as she gazed intensely at him. She opened and closed her mouth twice before throwing her head back to look at Erwin. “Do you want to hold her?” Erwin asked.

“Okay. We probably need to bond and crap like that,” Levi said with a smirk.

“I’ll make the formula in the meantime,” Erwin replied after standing up and placing Mikasa in Levi’s outstretched arms.

The baby girl looked bewildered to see Levi that close. Her mouth was open and eyes impossibly wide. Levi found himself looking back at her with almost a similar expression. His eyes were wider than usual but his mouth remained closed as he analyzed every bit of her. Her eyes were a brilliant hue of dark silver, almost black, and tiny, miniature specks of dark brown. She had rosy cheeks that contrasted against her pale skin beautifully and reminded Levi of a doll. Her hair was jet black and short, ending by her neck, and a few strands hung loosely to the left of her nose. As they continued to stare at each other, Levi narrowed his widened eyes and took on his usual look of impassiveness. To his surprise, Mikasa nearly mimicked his expression and narrowed her eyes before giving Levi a toothless grin. And Levi laughed. Not just a chuckle or a half-assed “ha”, but a genuine laugh.

Erwin came in with a bottle made and ready for drinking. “You know how to do this part right?”

“Just because I didn’t have any kids before Erwin, doesn’t mean I’m an uneducated swine who can’t feed a baby with a bottle,” Levi replied monotonously. Erwin chuckled and handed Levi the bottle. He took the bottle and adjusted Mikasa to sit at an angle in his other arm as he fed her. She eagerly accepted the formula once Levi put it to her lips and began to suck hard. She drank the formula almost faster than she could swallow and small beads began to drip from around her lips onto Levi’s hand and her chin as he fed her. “Tch. She’s a messy eater; I should’ve brought bibs. How often do I have to feed her, by the way?” Levi asked as he cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Erwin.

“I’d say about whenever she’s hungry. I noticed that when she wants food, she sucks her lips. You should see if she wants to be fed before going to bed because that might help her sleep through the night. I’ll also need to teach you how to make up a bottle and how to burp her and how to play with her before I leave,” Erwin concluded.

“She’s about to turn 3 months. Can she sleep through the night?” Levi wondered.

“She should. Levi watch her!” Erwin chided. Levi quickly looked down at Mikasa who was succeeding in getting formula all over her face as she tried to move her head away from the bottle. Levi pulled the bottle back slightly and Mikasa began to mimic Levi from all the formula on her face. Her eyes narrowed, her eyebrows were straight and lowered, and her mouth was in a frown.

“Sorry Mikasa,” Levi replied as he went to clean her face with his hand. As his hand made contact with her face, she squeezed her eyes tight and scrounged up her little nose, making the cutest face Levi had ever laid eyes on.

Erwin let out a booming laugh, effectively startling both Mikasa and Levi. “Levi she looked just like you with that facial expression! Her eyes had narrowed and the frown too!” As Erwin continued to laugh, Levi let out a smirk and a chuckle while he turned back to finish cleaning off Mikasa’s face. When he turned back, however, Mikasa was smiling at both Levi and Erwin and she giggled. “Oh my god Levi, she’s amazing,” Erwin said with a tone of amazement.

“She’s got my blood, of course, she’s amazing,” Levi deadpanned. “Hey, will you show me how to burp her? I know somewhat how to do it but I don’t want to hurt her.”

“Okay well you’ll need a blanket or something over your shoulder in case she throws up some milk,” Erwin answered casually. “This blanket should do,” he said indicating to the red blanket.

“No, that’s her favorite blanket. You can get one of my dishtowels from the kitchen,” Levi interrupted. Erwin stood up and meandered into Levi’s tiny kitchen to get a dishtowel. He returned soon after and placed the towel on Levi’s left shoulder.

“Okay, now you’ll want to put her wear the towel is and make sure her chin is about where your shoulder is. Make sure to support her body,” Erwin cautioned as Levi followed his directions and brought Mikasa up to his shoulder. “Good job. Now pat her back with a little bit of force but still be very gentle.”

“Like this?” Levi asked as he patted her back with his right hand.

“Yes, that’s great. You can also rub her back if she doesn’t burp after a little bit,” Erwin encouraged. “Just keep going for until she burps but if she doesn’t after a little bit then put her up higher so that her stomach is on your shoulder and do the pats or rubs again. By the way, I called Mike while you were away and he has a pretty good price for a bigger apartment. It has a large bedroom and bathroom so that’d be good for when you bring her crib over and the actual living space isn’t half bad. The previous owner left their TV behind so you can use that and the kitchen isn’t half bad. It seems due for a different paint job but I could do that for you before you move in if you choose to do that,” Erwin said proudly.

“That’s fantastic but how much is the rent?” Levi replied while rubbing Mikasa’s back.

“It’s pretty cheap; only 600 Maron per month. Since Mike knows me, I managed to get you a friendly discount,” Erwin answered with a smirk.

“I’ll take it. Do you know how soon I can move in?”

“Probably this week. I’ll close down the shop to help you if you’d like,” Erwin offered.

“Thank you so much!” Levi said excitedly as Mikasa finally burped on his shoulder. “I’ll ask Hanji to transfer the money into my bank account then so I can buy it now.” Levi held Mikasa in place with his right hand as he used his left to dig into his pockets and pull out his phone. He quickly dialed Hanji’s number and pressed the phone to his ear. It rang three times before Hanji finally answered.

“Hey there Levi,” they whispered quietly. “How about those cream puffs earlier, huh? Ow,” they complained.

“Hanji I-“ Levi started.

“Not too loud Levi! My head is pounding,” they whispered again.

“Okay sorry,” Levi murmured into the phone. “Is Moblit there?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Put him on the line.”

“Okay,” Hanji replied before Levi heard an abundance of shifting and movement.

“Are they still out of it?” Erwin asked, trying to contain a laugh. Levi nodded with an eye roll and smirked and Erwin began to laugh quietly. Mikasa turned her head on Levi’s shoulder and gave another toothless grin and giggle.

“Hello? Levi?” Moblit’s voice rang out.

“Hey Moblit,” Levi answered at normal volume. “How’s the idiot?”

“They’re okay now. When I came home they were moaning on the couch clutching their head. How can I help you, though?”

“Well I’m about to buy a new apartment to move into but I need Hanji to transfer the money into my savings from my paintings. Could you ask them if they did already and if they didn’t do it yet, to please do it. It’s very important that I buy it as soon as possible,” Levi replied as he eased Mikasa from his shoulder to his lap to sit down.

“Sure no problem give me a sec.” There was a brief pause as Moblit left the phone to ask Hanji Levi’s questions. “They said they already did it. Oh shit, they’re trying to get to the kitchen. I have to go now, Levi. HANJI DON’T TOUCH THAT!” Moblit shouted before the line went dead.

Levi tossed his phone on the other end of the couch after Moblit’s abrupt hang-up and turned his attention back to Mikasa. She was leaning into his chest and making a sucking motion with her lips again. “You’re kidding me, I just fed you,” Levi huffed. He grabbed the bottle he had placed on the coffee table nearby and dropped some formula onto his wrist. It still felt warm to him, so he eased the bottle to the little girl’s lips again. Mikasa began to suck on the formula again as she looked up at Levi with her large dark silver and speckled brown eyes. Erwin suddenly stood up and looked at his phone.

“Hey, Levi do you want to order something for dinner or cook?” Levi glanced up from watching Mikasa and pondered Erwin’s question. He had become so distracted throughout the day that he forgot to eat. And his stomach was demanding to be fed.

“Just like, order a pizza or something,” Levi said through grit teeth. “I haven’t eaten all day and I really could use some food right now.”

“Alright, I’ll get a cheese,” Erwin replied as he went to place the order in the kitchen.

Not soon enough for Levi’s liking, there was a knock at his apartment door and as Erwin went to open it, the smell of pizza wafted through the room. Levi hoisted Mikasa, who was laying down beside him, up into his arms and made his way to the source of the smell. Erwin was already sitting down with a slice in his hands. Levi didn’t waste any time before he grabbed a slice and tore a large chunk off. He ate three slices before he stopped to clean his face and Mikasa’s, which she had managed to dirty without Levi’s knowledge.

“LEVI!” Erwin shouted. Levi jerked his head up and became aware of his surroundings.

“What?”

“I’ve been trying to tell you I’m leaving now. It’s getting late and I need to make some stops before I go home. Is that alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I can’t ask you to stay the night so I’ll be fine,” Levi replied. He checked the time on his phone and raised an eyebrow. It was already nine. Erwin grabbed his car keys from the counter and shrugged on his coat. Levi put down his piece of pizza and escorted Erwin to the door. As he was about to leave, Levi grabbed his arm with his free hand. “Erwin, thanks. But could you not tell anyone about Mikasa yet, please?” Levi quietly pleaded.

“You’re welcome Levi but you should know that if you don’t tell the others soon, they’ll be hurt when they find out. And you don’t want Mikasa to grow up feeling like she’s a burden to you or that you’re ashamed of her.” Erwin had a fair point that even Levi couldn’t brush off and ignore. He sighed and was about to reply to Erwin but he was interrupted before he could even begin. “That and the fact that I may or may not have told Petra already…”

“You WHAT?” Levi exclaimed.

“Good luck Levi! She’s coming over tomorrow! Have a good night!” the blonde bastard said as he ran down the hallway towards the elevators.

Levi quickly covered Mikasa’s ears before shouting after him, “ERWIN YOU BASTARD!” He angrily marched back into his apartment and into his bedroom. If Petra was indeed going to make an appearance, Levi would need a good night’s rest or at least the best he could have alongside an almost 3 month old baby. He placed Mikasa on the middle of his bed, propped up against his decorative pillows and shrugged his shirt and pants off in favor of his comfortable pajama pants and oversized T-shirt. Once dressed, he left the room briefly to grab the baby bag and came back soon after. He grabbed a small set of what he thought looked like pajama attire and moved over to Mikasa. He carefully undid the buttoning on her onesie and took it off her. He slipped the pink pants over her legs and over her diaper and the little white shirt over her head much to her displeasure.

“Sorry Mikasa. Are you hungry? Do you want more of that formula drink?” Levi asked, partially expecting an answer. “I guess if you want some, you’ll wake me up with your cries so let’s go to bed for now. So now it’s just how... ” he thought aloud. He glanced down but Mikasa was already leaps ahead of him with her eyes glazed over in tiredness and her eyelids almost closed. He lifted her up and shifted her into the nook of his elbow so she could fall asleep comfortably. Levi settled to slump on his bed and lean his head back to just touch the wall. Once he felt Mikasa’s breathing become rhythmically slow, he allowed himself to fall asleep. And Levi slept peacefully with his new daughter in his arms.

Until three AM, when he woke to said daughter’s cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hanji... and in case you couldn't tell, Maron is the name of Maria's currency. 
> 
> Just a heads up but Prince Eren and Levi will FINALLY meet in Chapter 4. Which is probably going to be out tomorrow as well. 
> 
> Look at me, getting my shit in order. 
> 
> Thanks for all these hits/kudos/comments!! I love hearing feedback about what you might think so feel free to drop a comment here or on my tumblr: chibinico!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra teaches Levi how to parent and Levi and the Prince finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness I've done nothing but write cute fluff all day. I may need some help guys....
> 
> Enjoy your chapter(there is a small time jump after the first break. It's only a week though)!!

            There was a secret to how Levi was able to wake up each morning at 7:15 no matter what time he went to bed the night before. He simply set his alarm to a song he enjoyed but he soon found that his alarm was no longer needed. That “song” was turning into Mikasa’s cries and on this particular morning, Petra’s banging at the door.

            Even from his bedroom, he heard Petra’s insistent voice. “LEVI ACKERMAN YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I KNOW YOU’RE AWAKE! NO PARENT IS EVER SLEEPING BY NOW!” Levi let out a long groan and sigh as Mikasa began to squirm in his arms. She let out a soft whimper and furrowed her brows in her sleep. As Petra continued to pound at his door, he finally stood up from being Mikasa’s bed for the evening. He placed her down on the bed for a moment and stretched his back; it was absolutely killing him from sleeping in such a way. As he let out a yawn, Mikasa began to cry from all the noise.

            “Ah shit,” Levi swore. He went to the diaper bag that was now in his room and dug around for a sucky thing, a pacifier Erwin had told him the night before. His pale fingers wrapped around the unmistakable shape of a pacifier and he pulled it out. It was green and clean but Levi went to the bathroom to wash it off regardless. When he came back to his bedroom, Mikasa was twisting her body and crying louder, demanding attention. He immediately went back to the bed and picked her up. He had seen countless young parents rock and pat their crying babies to calm them, so what the hell, he’d give it a shot. He placed her on the left of his chest so she’d hear his heartbeat and hopefully settle down some.

            Nope, it didn’t work.

            If anything, now Mikasa seemed more upset. Levi clicked his tongue and grabbed his phone to text Petra a quick message.

            **From: Levi**

**To: Petra Ral at 8:30 A.M.**

_Quit banging on my goddamn door. Your constant noise is upsetting my kid, dumbass. I’ll be out as soon as she stops crying._

**From: Petra Ral**

**To: Levi at 8:31 A.M.**

_Fine_

            Once Levi received Petra’s reply, he tossed his phone back onto the bed and began to rub small circles into Mikasa’s back as he bounced her gently. Her cries started to ease up so he pulled her off his shoulder and placed the green pacifier in her mouth. She began to suck hard at first, expecting milk, but soon became intent on just sucking. Her cries ceased to Levi’s thankfulness and he wiped her little red face of any tears. “There, all better,” he whispered in her ear.

            Levi quickly left his room with Mikasa in his arms, to go open the door open the door and let Petra in. He undid the lock and opened the door to greet his longtime friend. “Good morning, Petra,” Levi said tiredly as she stormed into the room past him.

            “I can’t believe you!” she exclaimed as she put down two large bags she was holding. “I have kids! Why didn’t you call me to help you out?”

            “Because you were busy picking up your own kids from school when I came home and got Mikasa,” Levi explained. It was way too early for dramatics right now if you asked him.

            “Oh is that her?” Petra asked as she looked intensely at the baby in Levi’s arms. Mikasa turned her face from Levi’s chest to look at the new voice she heard. “Oh my! Levi she looks just like you! Except for her eyes, they seem warm and inviting,” Petra joked as she took off her jacket and placed it on the couch, revealing a beautiful honey colored dress that matched her eyes.

            “Wait, what are you doing?” Levi questioned with an eyebrow raised.

            “I am going to stay here until my kids are done with school because you obviously need some instructions. I even brought my baby bags,” Petra replied proudly. “Now you go take a shower and get ready for the day while I get Mikasa some formula.” With reluctance, Levi surrendered Mikasa into Petra’s waiting arms and went back to his room to get ready. As he stripped his pajamas off, he heard Petra’s cooing and inwardly cringed. He walked barefoot to his bathroom and turned on the water to take a shower. As the water warmed, he brushed his teeth quickly and looked at his face in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes, slightly more pronounced than his usual ones, and his hair was a disheveled mess. Sighing, Levi stepped into the shower and ran over his skin with soap vigorously. He scrubbed his hair with his favorite shampoo that smelled like citrus until it squeaked with cleanliness. Satisfied, Levi stepped out of the shower feeling like a different man. He walked back to his room and quickly towel dried his hair before slipping into his painting garb: black sweatpants and a short sleeved once white but now multicolored T-shirt with a faded picture of the Mona Lisa wearing sunglasses. He put on a pair of slippers before beginning to leave his room and stopped at the doorway to hurry back to grab his phone. He checked it for any new notifications but to his disappointment, he found none from any unfamiliar number that could be the Prince.

            Levi merely shrugged and placed his phone into his pocket, feeling a bit miffed. “Ah, Levi! Come in here, your lessons are about to start!” Petra called from the kitchen.

            “Alright,” he replied and shuffled to where the voice came from. When he entered the room, he couldn’t help but grin. Mikasa was giving Petra “the look”, what Levi had dubbed as the face she made when she mimicked Levi’s expressionless face with narrowed eyes and a pout on her lips. “Now she looks just like me,” he deadpanned and Mikasa quickly turned to face him. She struggled in Petra’s arms, obviously wanting to go back to Levi.

            “Here, Levi. She wants you,” Petra spoke as she gave Mikasa to Levi. Once she was secured in Levi’s arms, Petra began her teaching. “First thing wrong, Levi. I am assuming she is three months by now?”

            “About to be next week,” he corrected.

            “Then this is a good tip: turn her around. Babies around the age of 2 or 3 months like to see the world,” Petra ordered. So Levi listened and turned Mikasa to sit on his left arm and he wrapped his right arm around her waist to keep her centered.

            “Is this good?” he asked sincerely.

            “Yes, that’s perfect. Okay now show me how you change her clothes and diaper.”

            “I haven’t had to change it yet so I’m not exactly sure how...” he admitted.

            “That’s fine!” Petra said quickly. “You probably don’t have all the supplies you need either. I’ll show you this time and when it needs changed later, you can do and show me. First you’ll need a clean surface so we’ll use your bathroom sink.” Petra flounced deeper into Levi’s apartment while bring one of the two bags she had with her. “Hurry up Levi!” she shouted and Levi quickly followed her after clicking his tongue. When he arrived in the bathroom, Petra had already set up a soft blanket on the counter. “Okay now lay her down and watch me. First step: preparation. Make sure everything you’ll need is within arm’s reach. You’ll need baby wipes, the new diaper, and a trashcan. Second thing you do is place a firm hand down on her; make sure she can’t fall off the table or whatever you’re using to change her. Trust me, you don’t think it could happen before it actually happens. After you do that, take off the pants completely and have them nearby but not too close, you don’t want poop getting on them. And here’s the tricky part, the actual change. You want to quickly undo the straps and then _watch_! If she’s still peeing or pooping, _put the diaper back and wait until she finishes or you’ll get whatever is coming out of them onto you.”_ Petra shuddered as she told Levi this, as if trying to forget an unpleasant memory. “If nothing’s coming out, hold their ankles like this,” she demonstrated on Mikasa,” and slid the diaper out. Wrap it up quickly and toss it in the trash. After you do that, wipe her with a baby wipe and slid the new diaper underneath her butt. Once you do that, you can put her ankles down and finish attaching the straps. Then you put the pants on and you’re done!” Petra concluded.

            “That sounds like the grossest process I’ve ever heard of,” Levi finally spoke in all seriousness.

            “At least you have a girl!” Petra protested. “The first time I changed a diaper for my oldest, Eld, he peed on me because he penis happened to be pointed at me. I swear I practically soaked my arm in bleach and made Oluo take care of his diaper changes after that. Mina is my only easy child; she barely has any trouble.”

            “Okay then. Now, what?” Levi asked as he picked up Mikasa, mindful to keep her facing out.

            “What would you normally do now?” Petra countered as she washed her hands thoroughly in Levi’s sink.

            “Well on a normal day I’d be painting by now,” he replied. “But I think I should probably play with her or something.”

            “Good answer. Do you have a playpen?”

            “A play what?” Petra sighed audibly over the running water and shook her head.

            “It’s like a crib but that’s where you put the baby to play and stuff as you do other things. Do you have one?” she asked him.

            “I personally don’t but my cousins might at their house. I’ll grab it when I move to my new apartment since this one can’t take it,” Levi decided.

            “You’re moving?” Petra questioned with a surprised expression.

            “Oh I must’ve forgotten to tell you all but I just earned 200,000 Maron for my artwork. I need a new place and Erwin hooked me up with an apartment in his complex so I’ll be living there. I’ll tell you the apartment number once I get settled in,” he waved off. “So playtime?”

            “What? Oh right, the lessons! Okay when playtime comes, just entertain her or use her favorite toys to preoccupy her for a while. Since she’s nearly three months, make sure you introduce the concept of hands to her. Make her touch things, clap, simple things that will make her want to develop them faster. Try giving her a paintbrush!” she laughed.

            “Okay, sure! I could teach her about the primary colors and how to blend white or black to lighten or darker colors…you’re mocking me aren’t you,” Levi realized with a subtle bit of pink rising to his ears, hidden from Petra by his hair. “You can make your own lunch you know,” he offered before Petra quickly ceased her laughter.

            “Wait, no Levi, please! I’m sorry,” she said through remaining giggles. Levi merely clicked his tongue again and left the bathroom in favor of the kitchen.

-X-

            “Hey, Mom!” Prince Eren’s voice rang through the studio. “Can we go into town today? I wanted to visit my old friends the Ackerman’s.”

            “Sure Eren! I have to get some new art supplies while we are out anyway. Do you know when you want to go?” the queen asked as she hammered away at her giant statue.

            Eren checked his phone briefly. The time flashed 11:00. “Now’s a good time since it’s nearly lunch. We could go out together to eat and then get the art supplies and stuff.”

            “Okay sweetheart,” Queen Carla called from above as Eren heard the distinct clatter of tools signifying that his mother was done for the moment. “Give me time to take a quick shower before we go, okay?”

            “Alright. I’ll be waiting in the car downstairs,” Eren replied as he left the studio and began the long walk to the lower level of the palace. Along the way, he passed a familiar blond head with blue eyes to match. “Hey Armin!” he called out.

            Armin flinched slightly at the Prince’s happy tone of voice before turning around to face his friend. “Hey Eren,” he answered shakily.

            “I’m going into town with Mom today and I haven’t gotten the chance to say this but thanks for letting me sleep in last week. That extra hour did wonders.” Armin simply nodded before ducking away into the nearest room. Prince Eren had noticed that he had been acting strange the past week but he simply shrugged it off. He continued down the stairs until he was at the front door of the palace. His bodyguards were already outside waiting for his arrival. “Good morning Reiner and Bertolt.”

            “Prince Eren,” Reiner greeted while Bertolt gave him a polite nod while keeping silent.

            “I’m going into town today with the Queen. Do you wish to drive us there? You don’t have to, I do know how to drive after all,” Eren asked lightheartedly.

            “I shall drive you there my Prince,” Reiner replied respectfully.

            “Okay, thanks but don’t forget you don’t have to be formal all the time. Just call me Eren,” he chuckled.

            “Eren sweetie! I’m ready to go,” Queen Carla called as she walked out the front door. She was wearing a summertime floral patterned dress but had kept her hair tossed over her shoulder in a loose ponytail. Her crown sparkled in the light as she walked down to meet her son. “Good morning gentlemen,” she greeted Reiner and Bertolt.

They both bowed and recited in sync, “Good morning Queen Carla.” Reiner straightened and asked, “Are you ready to depart?”

“Yes,” Eren replied.

“Oh, I like what you’re wearing Eren. It matches your eyes nicely,” the queen gushed. Eren looked down at himself, confused. He was wearing his usual blue vans with black Bermuda shorts and loosely buttoned turquoise shirt that had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He shrugged and said quick thanks to his mother before sliding into the black, practically indestructible car. It was about a forty minute drive into the city to reach the Ackerman household so in the car ride, the Prince and Queen played a classic car game: I Spy.

“I spy something like a cone,” Queen Carla began. Eren looked around him. They were passing through a forestry area and he figured it out quickly.

“A pinecone,” he said with a victorious smile on his face.

“Nope.”

“Okay, my turn- wait, no? Um, an acorn?” he tried again. But his mother only smiled and shook her head. “I don’t know, an ice cream cone or something?” he joked.

“Yes! I saw one on the ground while were moving past.” Eren just gawked at his mother and her ability to see such tiny objects from such a distance. She was truly a unique woman. “Now your turn, my dear.”

“I spy,” Eren paused, looking for something that his mother wouldn’t be able to get. “I spy Humanity’s Strongest,” he said jokingly.

“Eren he’s a fictional character,” his mother laughed along. “Be serious.”

“Okay well it’ll be harder now that we’re in the city,” Eren replied as he looked in amazement at the capital. “I spy a café.”

“Is it A Colossal Flavor?” Queen Carla asked as they sped past the little café that had a closed sign in front.

“Yup. It’s a shame they’re closed, I really wanted one of their cappuccinos today,” Eren said with a hint of regret. “Hey, Reiner are we there?”

“Yes,” he said as he turned down a Sina Lane and into a clean neighborhood. He made one more left turn before pulling into the Ackerman driveway.

As soon as they parked and Reiner unlocked the doors, Eren leaped out and ran to their door, grateful to stretch his legs and surprise his friends. He rang the doorbell three times and waited patiently for a response. After ten minutes of anticipation, however, Eren pounded on the door. After still hearing no movement from inside the house, he ran to their garage and peeked through the window. There was one car inside still so someone should’ve heard him. He scratched his head and headed back to the car. He got inside and turned to his mother.

“I waited but no one came to the door and they have a car in the garage,” he complained.

“Why don’t you ask the neighbors?” she suggested.

“Oh yeah, good idea,” Eren replied as he left the car once again and ran to the house next door. He rang the doorbell once, minding his manners and politely waiting. A woman wearing a blue dress came to the door with black hair. Her eyes opened wide as she realized who was standing on her doorstep and immediately she bowed.

“Prince Eren! Uh, what an unexpected surprise! To what do I owe the honor?” she rambled.

“I was only wondering if you knew where the family next door, the Ackerman family, were. Are they away?” he asked.

The woman straightened but kept her head down. “I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this but the Ackerman’s are dead.” Eren’s cheery smile instantly fell and was replaced by wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

“How?” he managed.

“Well you see they were in an accident last week and they died on impact. I feel bad for their daughter, though. She wasn’t in the car so she has no parents now. I think she’s living with some family member now,” the woman continued. A million thoughts flew around Eren’s mind as he took in the new information. He remembered a conversation that he had in the past with Mrs. Ackerman.

_“I know how much you love to spend your time here and with the baby and all things will be quite busy!”_

_“If you need any help, please don’t hesitate to ask me! I’d love to babysit the little one for you,” Eren had replied happily._

_“Well here’s a proposition for you. My husband and I are making our wills and we’d love if you were to be the other legal guardian for our daughter if anything should happen to us, god forbid.”_

_“Absolutely!” Eren exclaimed as he gave her a large hug. “Who is the other guardian?”_

_“My husband’s cousin, Levi. He also lives in the capital somewhere.”_

“The family member she’s staying with, is their name Levi?” Eren asked pulled out of his daze. The woman pondered his question before nodding slowly. “Do you know where he lives?”

“I believe it’s the apartment complex named Underground Apartments or something on Rose Avenue,” the woman answered.

“Thank you so much! I’m in your debt,” Eren replied as he bowed quickly before running back to his car. He jumped in and told Reiner the directions of their next destination. He grit his teeth and curled his hands into fists tightly as he his figure began to shake with silent sobs.

“Eren honey, what’s wrong?” his mother asked worriedly as she placed a comforting hand on his back.

“They’re gone Mom,” he choked out. “They’re dead.”

-X-

It had been a full week since the accident that left Levi a parent but he still had no word from the Prince. He had just placed Mikasa down on his bed for a nap and he paced angrily around his bedroom. He was counting on Prince Eren to at least tell him if he wasn’t going to help. But it was as if he didn’t even know that legally he had a daughter as of now. Levi clicked his tongue as he walked into his new kitchen.

After Petra had left last week, he felt much more confidant in his ability to raise another human but that didn’t mean he wasn’t scared of the responsibility. Now that he had moved into the new apartment, he had more space to do everything he wanted. He had managed to set up his painting area back on the larger balcony. Mikasa finally had her own crib and playpen that he set up beside his bed so he could watch her as he painted. Levi opened the refrigerator to find something to eat. He decided to just make a sandwich so he took out the ham, turkey, cheese, mayo, and white bread.

As he assembled his sandwich, he smirked to himself. Hanji would call him weird because he put mayo on both slices of bread followed by the ham on one slice, turkey on the other, and a slice of cheese in the center. Personally that was his favorite way to eat a sandwich. And since it tasted good to his taste buds, they could go fuck themselves for all he cared. He took the sandwich back to his room and opened the balcony door to sit and eat while he painted. Levi almost smiled to himself again as he looked at Mikasa’s sleeping figure. It was odd to believe that a week ago, she hadn’t been a part of his life but now he knew he would miss her if she was taken away from him.

“Geez,” he said to himself. “I’m becoming quite the grade A sap.” He chuckled and went to take a bite of his sandwich when he heard a frantic knocking at the door. Levi groaned to himself and unwillingly placed the sandwich back onto the plate.  He figured it was Hanji. He had told them that his house warming party wasn’t until the next night but leave It to them to mess the dates up. The knocking didn’t cease until Levi began to undo the lock. He mentally scolded himself for not looking through the peephole first but he already opened the door.

And he didn’t see Hanji.

He saw Prince Eren, breathing heavily, and Queen Carla standing outside his door with sad looks in their eyes. Levi felt his mouth open from the shock of seeing two royals at his doorstep and because of the Prince. He couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming across Prince Eren’s form. He was at least five inches taller than him and his skin was a dark golden tan. He wore stunning Bermuda shorts and a turquoise shirt that hugged his body in all the right places in Levi’s eyes. His hair was disheveled but Levi got the feeling that it was naturally messy. Despite his appearance though, it was his eyes that made Levi’s knees feel weak. Even though Levi knew his colors very well and could recite all the shades of green if you asked him, he could not find a color that could accurately depict the Prince’s eyes. He had seen pictures of the Prince before but seeing him in person was a different sight altogether.

Put simply, Prince Eren was beyond beautiful in Levi’s eyes. But of course, he wouldn’t say that.

“May we come in?” Queen Carla asked. Levi closed his mouth and nodded before he stepped aside to let the royals in. They walked briskly into the immaculately clean apartment and sat on Levi’s couch. Levi joined them, his hunger forgotten.

“How may I help you?” he asked still in awe.

“I,” the Prince began. “I’m so sorry! I never even knew about the crash! I would’ve come by sooner if I had known,” he wailed miserably. “I know that I’m also a legal guardian of their daughter so please if there is anything I can do to help…” he trailed off.

“Your advisor, I believe his name was Armin Arlet, he came by last week to drop her off. I gave him my number and everything but he said you were away on a trip,” Levi said, partially confused.

“Armin?” Prince Eren asked, his eyes wide. “Why would he lie to me, to my face?” A shadow of rage passed over the Prince’s face as he took in this new information. A stretch of silence passed over the trio while they all took in this new information.

“Do you want to help raise Mikasa, Prince Eren?” Levi asked in the silence. His previous views of dislike towards the Prince were slowly fading knowing that it wasn’t his fault.

“Is that what they named her? Mikasa?” the Prince asked with a sniffle.

“Yeah, I can go and get her if you’d like,” Levi volunteered.

“Okay,” Prince Eren answered. “And it’s just Eren. You don’t have to address me as Prince.”

“Eren sweetheart,” Queen Carla suddenly called out. “I have to go do something for your father while we’re out. Is it okay if I leave? I know that you and um,”

“Levi,” he hastily said. “My name’s Levi Ackerman.”

“Yes. You and Levi have a lot to discuss so I’ll come back later okay.”

“Alright Mom,” Eren said. Queen Carla stood up and kissed Eren’s forehead before escorting herself out. As soon as the door closed, Levi burst.

“Will you go out with me?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be interesting to say the least. Will it be out tomorrow? Possibly-I have some things to do so it might not be until Thursday.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos/hits/comments! I'm glad you all like this it's getting such a nice response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I took two days to write this beauty. The longest chapter I believe so far in this fic and god I couldn't stop grinning and smiling like an idiot because of these two stupid, fucking dorks. 
> 
> Enjoy the dorks!!!

            Levi had always known he was a blunt man. When Hanji first came to him to sell his art, he promptly told them to “fuck off or he’d destroy the fuckery on their face known as glasses.” And when he had first heard Erwin’s idea of opening a café, he told him “that’s an idea even shittier than Hanji’s appearance.”

            So yes, he knew he was a blunt man. But even he couldn’t understand how he could slip up on something like this. The words were already out before he could stop them: “Will you go out with me?”

            Prince Eren’s eyes were wide from surprise and seemed very confused. The man practically wore his emotion and Levi could easily read him. “Wait, what?” Levi had two options: either follow through, or simply back out. So naturally, he chose the latter.

            “Um, nothing. I, uh, I’m going to get Mikasa,” Levi replied messily before practically sprinting to his room. “What the hell was I thinking?” he whispered furiously to himself. “I barely know him, but he’s very cute and seems like he has a head on shoulders. Wait, I don’t fucking know him!” Letting out an irritated sigh, he took a deep breath before he walked into his room and over to Mikasa’s crib. She was still asleep so Levi gently lifted her up and place her on his shoulder while rubbing circles into her back to soothe the baby. Mikasa shivered from the change in heat and grabbed onto a strand of Levi’s hair, a habit she tended to like to do that Levi couldn’t stand. He leaned down again to grab her red blankie and a pacifier in case she began to cry. Feeling a little more grounded, he left to go back to Prince Eren.

            As Levi entered the room, Eren snapped out of his internal conflict. He had heard Levi’s question loud and clear but he didn’t know how to answer him. He was a prince after all. His parents, as well as the royal staff, already knew that he was gay but if he actually went out on a date with a man, the media would surely catch wind and then to settle any rumors, he’d have to make a statement to come out to the country. But getting to know Levi would definitely benefit him to better raise Mikasa and it wasn’t like he wasn’t cute. But that was beside the point, right?

            “Is that her?” Eren blurted out, anything to take his mind away from his losing internal struggle.

            “Yeah. Her name is Mikasa Ackerman and she’s three months old,” Levi stated proudly.

            “Can I hold her?” Eren whispered when he saw she was sleeping. Levi nodded his head and placed Mikasa in Eren’s arms. “Am I doing this right?” he asked while trying to hold her the same way Levi had.

            “Almost. Here let me help,” Levi said mindlessly as he leaned down to Eren, his face only inches away from the Prince’s. His eyes flickered to his lips once before he focused on rearranging his hands around Mikasa.

            Eren’s eyes went wide as Levi leaned down and arranged his hands holding Mikasa. He could feel the rising heat that would no doubt leave his entire face red. “ _Maybe I should accept Levi’s offer if he already affects me this much_ ,” Eren thought to himself. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

            “So how, oh sorry; you were going to speak,” Levi began.

            “No, no, it’s not important. Please continue,” Eren lied. Usually he could lie with a straight face but he could tell Levi saw through it. If he did though, he didn’t call Eren out on it.

            “So how are we going to raise her?” he finally asked. “Do you want to keep her for a week and then I keep her for a week? Or some other plan?”

            “I-I was thinking we raise her together,” Eren volunteered. “I could come over every day or Skype on days I can’t and be there. We’ll figure something out.” As soon as Eren finished his sentence, his phone began buzzing. He handed Mikasa back to Levi and dug into his pocket to answer. “Hello? Hey Mom. Oh really? Right now? Okay I’ll be down shortly. Love you too; bye.” He tapped on the end call and stood up. “I have to return to the palace now Levi so, um, I guess this is goodbye for now.”

            Levi stood as well and handed Eren his unlocked phone. “Put your number in my phone in case I need your help with something,” Levi reasoned.

            “Okay!” Eren said happily while handing Levi his own, “You do the same.” As Eren typed in his number and contact information, he made his way the door. Once Levi handed Eren his phone back, there was only one thing left to do.

            “Well, have a good night, Eren,” Levi said with a hint of regret. And that was all it took.

            “Wait! I heard you, Levi. Earlier, with your question,” he started hesitantly. He saw in Levi’s eyes that he was surprised. “And…I don’t have any plans tomorrow night if you’re still interested,” he finished in a shy tone. “Call me okay?”

            “Okay,” Levi answered, refusing to let his smile show. Eren grinned and walked down the hall to the elevators. Even after he heard Levi close his door, he could hear a loud “YES” through the walls.

-X-

            The drive back to the castle was impossible. Queen Carla could tell that Eren was keeping something from her so she pestered him all forty minutes. “Eren why won’t you just tell me?”

            “It’s nothing,” he kept lying but it was getting harder with each lie not to smile or glance at his phone happily because he now had Levi’s phone number.

            “Does it have to do with Levi?” his mother pressured.

            “N-no. Not at all,” Eren answered much too fast.

            “Eren, I know when you lie because your ears go absolutely red. But dearie, they are burning now that I’ve mentioned Levi.” She leaned close to Eren so only he’d hear. “Did he ask you out on a date?” Well, she hit the jackpot, might as well spill.

            “Yes. And I accepted Mom!” he replied happily. “I’m just worried about the media since I haven’t come out publically. Oh well,” he shrugged. “Reiner how far are we from the castle?”

            “About five minutes, sire,” he responded.

            “Well I hope everything will turn out nicely for you two,” Queen Carla replied with a kiss to Eren’s head. When his phone rang in his pocket, Eren immediately fished it out. It was a text from Levi so Eren immediately opened the message. He had sent Eren a picture of Mikasa, awake and energetic. Her eyes were wide and her mouth opened slightly as she gazed into the camera. Her long black lashes were apparent on her pale face and her black hair was fuzzy as if she was moving. Eren let out a laugh and turned the phone to his mother.

            “See my daughter?” he said happily. “She’s so adorable.”

            “We are here Eren,” Reiner interrupted. Immediately, Eren got out of the car and shoved his phone in his pocket after firing a quick text to Levi telling him how cute Mikasa was. He ran into the castle with the anger of being lied to by Armin bubbling in his gut. While he was running, he bumped paths with Ymir who was once carrying a tray of refreshments. She dropped the tray and fell back.

            “Ow Eren!” she shouted angrily before bending to pick up everything she dropped.

            “Ymir,” Eren said quietly. She looked up, immediately sensing something wrong. “Where’s Armin?”

            “He went to the King’s study room a while ago,” she said cautiously, ready to say more. But as soon as Eren heard the words “King” and “study”, he dashed off. The usually long hallways seemed short as Eren sprinted up the stairs and to the study. He turned the final corner and there it was: the King’s study. Manners aside in his anger, Eren ripped the door open and startled both Armin and King Grisha.

            “Eren! What are you doing?” the King demanded. But Eren ignored his father, his sights set on Armin.

            “Why would you lie to me about something like this?” he shouted. “What the hell Armin? You’re supposed to be my advisor and tell me the truth!”

            “Eren!” King Grisha shouted again but much firmer: an order. Eren stopped his yelling and glanced at his father. “You _will_ watch your tone and language in my presence and secondly, you will stop yelling at Armin.” Eren opened his mouth to protest but a hand clamped down on his shoulder advising him not to. He looked up and saw that it was the Queen advising him. “Armin did not tell you about the Ackerman’s passing or Mikasa’s whereabouts because of me.” The hand on Eren’s shoulder tightened as the king continued. “I ordered him not to tell you because you are the other guardian of the child by will. I did not think you were ready to become a parent at such a young age. I see now that I was wrong and I do apologize deeply. If you think that you can raise this child, then it is your choice.”

            A tense silence followed King Grisha’s words as Eren deliberated. Finally, he spoke. “I’m sorry for yelling at you Armin,” he said calmly. “And I forgive you Dad. Just…tell me about these things so I can decide. Please.”

            “I promise,” the King replied.

            “One more thing,” Eren said pulling out his phone. “Look at how cute my daughter is!” He ran out of Queen Carla’s grip and shoved the phone under the King’s nose.

            “Really Eren?” his mother asked while laughing.

            “I’m serious! She’s adorable!” After hearing a chuckle from his father, Eren handed Armin the phone. “Isn’t she precious?” he gushed.

            “Oh man, Eren’s going to be the dad who doesn’t stop showing off how cute his children are,” Armin said with a laugh.

            “No I’m not!” Eren protested as he went to the door.

            “Then where are you going?” Armin asked, confidence oozing out of his voice though less than five minutes ago he was shaking with fear from Eren’s accusations.

            “To go show the staff my daughter,” Eren replied quietly before dashing out of the room full of laughing adults.

-X-

Levi woke the next morning with a grin. He felt like a cheesy actor in those Lunesta commercials as he stood up and stretched. Those actor’s smiles might’ve been fake but his certainly wasn’t. The idea of actually going out with the Prince on a date was truly astounding. Levi almost grabbed his phone to text Eren good morning but he figured he should wait until after their first date so he didn’t seem too clingy. Instead, Levi walked over to Mikasa’s crib to see if she was awake yet, which she was. He began to get her ready for her bath when his phone went off. He finished taking off her onesie and lifted her into his arms before moving over to check his phone. He had two new text messages from the Prince.

**To: Levi**

**From: Prince Eren at 8:15 A.M.**

_Good morning!!!! I don’t know insert you’re up yet but I’m looking forward to our date tonight!!!!! Also when do you want to go/where and is Mikasa coming??????_

**To: Levi**

**From: Prince Eren at 8:15 A.M.**

_Stupid spell-check!!!! It changed if to insert?? WTF??????_

Levi sighed to himself happily as he read Eren’s messages. You could tell that he was young just by the sheer number of exclamation points and question marks he used in simple conversation. But Eren did raise some points, like what Levi was going to do with Mikasa for the night. Petra had her own kids to worry and look after. Erwin reopened his shop that day to make sure he didn’t lose any customers. Hanji would be free but could he really trust Hanji to look after his daughter? If Moblit was there he knew he could. Levi quickly unlocked his phone again and dialed Hanji’s cell as Mikasa began to play with his hair, weaving her little fingers through the black strands.

The phone rang three times before he got a groan for an answer. “Hanji?”

            “This is them,” they replied tiredly into the phone. “It’s early Levi so this better be good.”

            “I have some plans tonight and Mikasa can’t come with me. Would you watch her for me please?” Levi asked as he walked into the bathroom where Mikasa’s little tub was. He turned on the water and ran a finger underneath the faucet as he waited for it to warm to the right temperature.

            “Who’s Mikasa?” Hanji questioned with a yawn.

            “Hanji stop joking I’m being serious,” Levi replied as he began filling the tub with lukewarm water. He tucked the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he laid Mikasa down to take her diaper off.

            “Me too Levi! You’ve never told me about anyone or anything named Mikasa.” _Shit._  Levi thought with a groan. Hanji would be hurt that he never told her sooner.

            “Well remember that day last week when we both got crazy drunk and nearly burned your house down? Yeah well apparently my cousins also died that day and their daughter is now my daughter legally. She’s only three months so she shouldn’t be much trouble to take of?” Levi ended, ducking one of Mikasa’s wild splashes.

            “The hell Levi! You’ve had a daughter for a week and you didn’t tell me?”

            “Sorry! It’s been hectic. I’ve barely had time to finish a painting,” Levi tried to justify. “Can you do it tonight though? Please?”

            “Only if you tell me why you can’t,” they demanded.

            “Tch, fine. I have a date.” The words were barely out of Levi’s mouth before he heard the squealing and rustle of sheets.

            “Who!”

            “I don’t think I can say,” Levi said truthfully.

            “I’m not babysitting then!” Hanji sure knew how to drive a hard bargain.

            “Fine, but I’m serious when I say you can’t tell anyone. It’s crucial that the less people know the better. Got it?” When he heard a hum of agreement, Levi let out a sigh. “It’s Prince Eren.”

            “HOW? HOW DOES A CRABBY LITTLE MAN LIKE YOU GET SUCH A FINE PIECE OF ASS?” Hanji roared into the phone. Since the phone was still pressed into Levi’s ear, he cringed and tried to block the sound from drilling into his head.

            “First of all, he’s not just a fine piece of ass. Second, I’m a lucky man. And third, is Moblit going to be home with you later?” Levi asked as he finished rinsing Mikasa.

            “Yeah, we’re staying home tonight and watching movies!”

            “Great! I’ll drop her off around 6:30 tonight okay?”

            “Sounds good. I gotta go Levi. Enjoy your date!” Hanji ended the call as Levi finished Mikasa’s bath. He pulled a towel off the rack behind him and started to dry her down, succeeding in frizzing her delicate hair. Before he picked her up, he glanced at his phone again and hesitated only for a moment before pressing Eren’s contact. The phone didn’t even get half a ring in before Eren’s excited voice filled Levi’s ear.

            “Good morning Levi!” Eren replied excitedly. “Did you get my messages? When you didn’t reply back, I thought maybe you weren’t awake yet. Sorry if I woke you up.”

            “I did get your messages actually but I like to hear your voice, so I called instead,” Levi replied with a small smile as he put a clean diaper onto Mikasa and carried her to the crib.

            “Oh…really? That’s…um…wow”, Eren stumbled, obviously flustered. Levi chuckled into the phone as he pulled a little green dress over Mikasa’s head. “W-What? Are you laughing at me?” Eren huffed on the other end.

            “I am but it’s only because you’re acting really cute right now,” Levi replied truthfully. He then proceeded to mentally smack himself in the forehead for telling Eren that he thought he was cute before they had even gone out on their date. If Levi had been at the Jaeger Palace, he would’ve seen that his simple words of truth had reduced Eren to a blushing, wiggling mess in his bed. “So, uh, have anywhere, in particular, you want to go tonight?”

            “Um, shit!” Levi heard followed by a distinct thud. “Sorry I uh dropped my phone. Um, do you know of this great little coffee shop place called A Colossal Flavor? It was closed yesterday but according to their hours on the site, they’re open.”

            “A coffee shop?” Levi asked confused.

            “Yeah I know it’s kind of pathetic for our first date but it’s the one place I know that the owner won’t try to take pictures and show them to the media,” Eren justified. “You see, I’m not exactly out of the closet to the nation yet and I know I’ll have to do it eventually but low key places, for now, are really important. Is that okay or do you want to go somewhere different?”

            “No that’s fine. I can get us a special seating if you’d like? My best friend is the owner,” Levi trailed off as he pulled Mikasa’s left hand from her mouth.

            “Your friends with the owner? That’s like the coolest thing I’ve ever heard of,” Eren gushed.

            “Your heir to the throne of a blooming nation and you find me knowing a coffee shop owner personally ‘the coolest thing you’ve ever hear of’,” Levi joked with a genuine laugh. “I’m going to drop Mikasa at my friend’s house at 6:30 so you can come around 8. Oh and bring a helmet if you have one.”

            “Why do I need a helmet?” Eren asked innocently.

            “It’s a surprise but just be sure to bring one,” Levi insisted.

            “Alright I’ll bring one. See you at 8!” Eren cheerfully replied before hanging up. Levi tossed his phone back onto his bed before looking down at Mikasa. She was grinning up at him, her cheeks rosy and hair slightly covering her eyes.

            “And exactly what are you so happy about?” Levi asked. As usual he received no answer other than a giggle but he was pretty sure he knew already. Not once in his entire conversation with Eren did his stupid smile falter.

-X-

            Levi paced the floor of his room anxiously awaiting Eren’s arrival. He had texted him the directions to get to his apartment complex but he was still slightly worried. He felt slightly empty, not having to carry Mikasa or tend to her needs. She only cried for a few minutes when Levi began to leave without her, but those few minutes were much more difficult than Levi would care to admit. As he paced, Levi kept checking his reflection in the mirror. He had talked to Eren later in the day again and they had both decided that semi-casual would be good attire. So Levi wore his nicest pair of black skinny jeans and a silver button up. He had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, since walking in the summer-like air was like walking in an oven, and undid the first two buttons. He wore his scuffed but vigorously shined black combat boots as well.

            As Levi glanced at the time to see if Eren was late, he heard a knock at his door and sighed in relief. He quickly straightened out his shirt once more before practically running over to his door. After checking the peephole and mentally congratulating himself, he threw the door open to reveal Eren. He had a helmet tucked under his arm and was wearing a green button up with dark gray jeans and a spruce green tie was thrown and hanging loosely around his neck. His hair was just as unruly as it was the day before but this time there was no crown dawning it. Black vans poked out from underneath his jeans and his hands were shoved nervously into his pockets.

            “Hi,” Eren greeted shyly.

            “Hi,” Levi replied, just as breathless.

            “You look nice,” Eren said as his face became cherry red.

            “So do you,” Levi responded while feeling his ears and cheeks starting to burn. “You brought the helmet.”

            “Yeah. Um why do I need it?” Eren asked with a nervous laugh.

            “We’re taking my motorcycle,” Levi replied as he grabbed his keys, jacket, and helmet off the back of the door and turned off the lights. As the door swung shut behind him, he took Eren’s hand and led him to the parking garage.

            “You have a motorcycle?” Eren asked, slowly becoming more comfortable.

            “Yeah but I haven’t been able to use it recently since I have Mikasa with me all the time. I have to walk everywhere with her since I don’t have a car. It’s quite the workout,” Levi said while walking up to his bike. His voice echoed in the empty lot and he chuckled to himself lightly. “Okay go ahead and put your helmet on,” Levi instructed as he put his own on and sat down on the familiar leather of his bike.

            “It’s very pretty. The bike I mean,” Eren said through his helmet. “I think it suits you.”

            “Thanks,” Levi replied before turning on the bike and revving the engine. “Hang on, okay?” He waited until he felt Eren’s arms slither around his waist and sighed contently. Usually when he rode with others, he leaned away from their touch but with Eren, it was different. He leaned _into_ his touch, close enough that he felt his heart beating erratically. Revving the engine once more, Levi kicked back the kickstand and away they rode.

            Levi hadn’t realized how much he missed his bike until that drive. He felt a grin creep onto his face as the wind tore away at his clothes and the feeling of his legs growing slightly numb as the bike vibrated intensely under him. He felt Eren clutch onto him and he could imagine his face: wide-eyed and mouth open, unsure to be afraid or to bask in the feeling. As Levi pulled to a stop for a red light, he glanced back and laughed. Sure enough Eren’s eyes were wide and his mouth open from the thrill.

            “I need to get a bike,” Eren shouted as they were off again. Levi pulled into the parking lot of A Colossal Flavor and turned off the bike.

            “You should get a car and I’ll teach you how to ride my bike,” Levi replied seriously. “We’ll need one eventually anyway.”

            “Okay but I’m going to hold you to that,” Eren joked. They walked in through the front of the café and up to the register. The blond barista turned and greeted them both.

            “Hello Levi. Good evening Prince Eren,” Erwin said respectfully with a small bow.

            “Is our table set up?” Levi interjected.

            “It’s upstairs. If you’d follow me please,” Erwin replied smoothly. He led the pair up a long flight of stairs before they came to a small secluded room. Inside were dark red walls and in the center, a small mahogany table with a candle burning in the middle.

            “Oh wow! Levi this is beautiful,” Eren gasped.

            “I’ll be up momentarily with your drinks,” Erwin said before he ducked out of the room. Levi walked over to the table and pulled out a seat for Eren to sit down in. Once Eren stopped looking around the room, he sat down and allowed Levi to push him in.

            “Okay then Levi,” Eren started as soon as Levi sat down. “Tell me about yourself. Don’t spare details and don’t talk about Mikasa. This is _our_ date,” he drawled out.

            “Okay. I’m a 5”2’ man with anger issues and paints pictures for a living,” Levi deadpanned.

            “Levi!”

            “Alright, alright! I was being serious, though. I’m a painter.I used to live in a really shitty apartment until some rich guy in America bought all my paintings. I usually work from home and paint whatever I feel in the mood for. One time I painted a box of Chinese food because I really wanted some but my favorite shop had just closed.

            “I actually have a really bad sailor’s mouth but I don’t swear in front of kids. I cook most of my meals because I also went to culinary school for all of three grand months. My parents were really mad at me when I told them I was dropping out because they had just spent a shit-load of money to get me to go. They still supported me through my years at my next school when I decided to become a painter. They’re good people, my parents. I should probably send them a card or something soon…

            “Anyway, my best friend, Hanji, is basically a maniac who guides me in making bad choices like baking cream puffs while drunk and creating winter wonderlands out of flour. Their husband isn’t that bad, though. He’s a pediatrician so he knows how to control their inner child. My other best friend is the blond bastard who’s serving us. He’s probably going to hold this date over my head for a while but he can go fuck himself. I met them both in college and we had quite a few wild times.  

            “My other friends are relatively normal and have their shit together. They’re usually the ones who call me a clean freak but really I just hate dirt. It’s filthy and unnecessary so I don’t like it in my house. So there you have it, the basic, boring life of Levi Ackerman,” he concluded.

            “Hey that’s not boring! That’s interesting,” Eren protested. “But you didn’t tell me how old you are.”

            “I’m 29.”

            “Oh really? I thought you were younger, you don’t seem older than 25 to me. I’m 26,” Eren replied enthusiastically. “I guess you’ll be wanting to know more about me now, huh? Well, I live in the Royal Palace and usually I don’t leave the grounds.  My favorite color is teal because it reminds me of my eyes, my favorite bodily feature. I don’t have a sailor mouth unless I get really riled up or angry.

            “My best friend is my advisor, Armin. I’ve known the bastard since we were in diapers. He always came over to the palace anyway because my parents wanted to make sure I made friends since I used to be “an angry little shit” according to him. So we became really close and eventually, my mom offered him the job of being my advisor since he was the top of our class.

            “My other best friend is my mom too. I know it makes me seem like a momma’s boy but since Dad is always busy ruling the kingdom, we would hang out together. She taught me how to draw people but I was more into drawing cartoons than real people and still life. We do this thing where we taste each other’s food first and then tell the other if it’s good or not. She said that she and Dad used to do that to each other and when I found the person I loved, I should do it to them too.” Erwin chose that moment to walk into the room and placed down a cup of Levi’s usual coffee and Eren’s usual mocha latte before placing down a platter of fruit and bread. He said a quick word about the tiny meal being on the house before he left again. Eren paused for a moment and stared at Levi before realizing what he inadvertently implied. His eyes widened to the size of teacup saucers and he hurriedly continued his story.

            “Um, I like to help her in her art studio with sculptures that she does and I just started reading this book series called Attack the Titans. It’s pretty good so far and um I tend to drive my servants crazy. They say I scare them when I run down the halls but I just don’t see how. So there _you_ have it: the boring life story of Prince Eren,” he hastily concluded before he began to drink his mocha latte.

            “So you read Attack the Titans as well?” Levi asked, clearly intrigued. He picked his coffee by the rim and began to drink as Eren started to elaborate.

            “Yeah. The main character is a bit of a reckless dumbass but Mom says that he reminds her of me. On a bit of an unrelated note, why are you holding your cup like that?”

            “Handles are unreliable and I won’t sacrifice a perfectly good cup of coffee because of its incompetence,” Levi replied as if this was a normal answer.

            “Okay… Oh let’s play that game where you have to catch the food in your mouth,” Eren proposed as he grabbed a handful of grapes.

            “No.”

            “Oh come on Levi. Pleeeeeeeeeeease?” Eren begged, widening his eyes and jutting his bottom lip slightly in a pout.

            “Oh for fuck’s sake, okay. But wait until I’m ready,” Levi surrendered.

            “Okay,” Eren joyfully said as he aimed a grape. “Ready?”

            “Give me a second,” Levi said. He centered himself on the chair and opened his mouth, ready. Eren tossed the grape and Levi darted forward to catch it. After he chewed and swallowed the slightly bitter tasting fruit, he sent a lighthearted glare towards Eren. “That was a shitty toss.”

            “Eh? I bet it was better than what you could do,” Eren played back.

            “You cocky bastard,” Levi retorted. He grabbed a grape off the plate and waited for Eren to get ready. Once Eren smirked and opened his mouth, Levi tossed the grape expertly onto Eren’s tongue. “Ha, a perfect shot.” But Eren hummed in disagreement.

            After he swallowed, he spoke. “The perfect shot is when you toss it just high enough and close enough that the person had to move to catch it in their mouth. You simply tossed into my mouth- there’s a difference.”

            “Bullshit.”

            “Try it again,” Eren replied, confidence oozing out his words. But Levi had a different idea. As Eren prepared, Levi picked up another grape. Once Eren was ready, Levi threw the grape as hard as he could at Eren’s forehead. Eren gasped as he missed the grape and yelped when it splattered against his forehead. Levi let out a loud laugh and began to applaud himself.

            “Hey!” Eren protested as he grabbed a grape and threw it towards Levi’s nose. As the grape splattered, he stopped laughing and calmly grabbed a handful of fruit. Eren did the same with a cheeky smile and stood.

            “You’re not going to get away with this,” Levi declared quietly.

            “Neither are you,” Eren replied.

-X-

            Erwin checked the time at the register as the last of his customers cleared out. It was nearly 10:30. He went to the front of the store and locked the door while turning his open sign to close. He went about his usual evening closing ritual and began to lock up the money earned from the day. As Erwin started to put the chairs up, he heard a loud thud coming from upstairs. He raised an eyebrow before he remembered that Levi and the Prince were upstairs. Erwin chuckled at the idea of Levi possibly dating the Prince of Maria. It was funny how only a week ago, Levi had called him completely freaked out about suddenly being a father. Now he was carrying on upstairs and having a good time. Erwin didn’t the Prince personally that well but-

            _CRASH!_

            But clearly whatever was going on upstairs had to stop. Erwin ran up the stairs, taking two at a time and threw the door open. And what he saw made him stop in his tracks. The table had been turned onto the floor and pressed against the wall while the chairs were on the other end of the small room. The silver platter that had once held fruit was bare and overturned on the floor. The candle had been blown out moved to the far wall but the two persons were nowhere to be seen. Key word: were.

            Eren darted out from what was apparently a chair fort and threw a kiwi at the table but froze when he caught sight of Erwin standing at the door with his mouth open and thick eyebrows scrounged up showing his anger.

            Levi darted up from behind the table fort and whipped a strawberry at Eren’s miraculously still clean green shirt. The berry splattered on impact on Eren’s chest, looking slightly like a wound. “HA! I got you, you sneaky piece of shi...,” Levi trailed off as his eyes caught Erwin’s frame in the door. “Heeey Erwin,” he drawled out slowly.

            “The fuck Levi?” Erwin practically shouted. “A fruit war? Really? This isn’t college you know!”

            “Okay. Listen how about you give Eren and me a ride to Hanji’s so we can pick Mikasa up and then tomorrow I’ll come in and clean all this up,” Levi offered.

            “Why would I do that? Why _should_ I do that?” Erwin asked clearly still upset.

            “Well one, it’d be cruel to leave my daughter in that maniac’s hands overnight especially when you could’ve done something to prevent that. Two, you know my cleaning skills are top notch. Have you been anywhere cleaner than my apartment? And three, I’ll do it for free where a cleaning company won’t do half as good a job as me and will take your money anyway. Shall I continue my list?”

            Erwin released a loud groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I should ban you guys for this,” he muttered to himself as he reluctantly beckoned for the Prince and Levi to follow him to his car.

            On the way to Erwin’s car, Eren cautiously let his hand slide into Levi’s, asking an unvoiced question. Levi responded by linking their fingers together and squeezing Eren’s fingers. “Hey Levi,” Eren said quietly, but loud enough for only Levi’s ears to hear.

            “Yeah?”

            “I think I like you,” Eren said lightly but filled with affection.

            “You know, I think I like you too,” Levi replied with a smirk but just as much affection and warmth coating his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Erwin.... (for the record, when Erwin heard the thud and crash, he though that Eren and Levi were fucking in his shop.)
> 
> Chapter 6, most likely tomorrow and will not be as long as this monster of a chapter. 
> 
> tumblr: chibinico


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month of peaceful times, Levi finally experiences the pains of being a parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late at night! I've been traveling but I get sick when I write in a moving car so I couldn't really do much.

It had been nearly a month since Levi and Eren’s first official date. Their relationship was going smoothly and Mikasa was nearly four months old now. Levi was becoming a known artist in the other big cities of Maria and sold more paintings than he could finish. Eren found himself spending most of his time at Levi’s apartment when he didn’t have princely duties to attend to. One night that Eren stayed late, he tried to make Levi dinner but ended up burning everything, including Levi’s favorite pan. It was decided after that, that Eren was not to be in the kitchen unless he was warming up Mikasa’s formula or using the microwave.

Now that it was June, the summer heat made Levi feel like he was practically melting. He was surprised that his air conditioning didn’t give out yet but he kept a close eye on it every day. Unfortunately, the summer months meant that Levi wouldn’t be able to see Eren as much anymore since he had more princely duties to attend to. And as Levi sat on his couch bouncing Mikasa on his lap, he felt slightly bummed. Eren would be away all day and wouldn’t return until the next morning.

Suddenly, Levi was pulled out of his sadness by Mikasa. She had begun to cry loudly and was shaking her fists. Levi stopped bouncing his lap and picked her up. He started to shush and rock her to calm her down: his usual method, but she wouldn’t calm down. “Shush, shush. It’s alright Mikasa, it’s okay. Don’t cry,” Levi pleaded. Mikasa only let out another ear-piercing wail. “What do you want? Are you hungry? Diaper change?”

Mikasa only tightened her fists and wailed harder and louder. Levi couldn’t understand what had happened. One minute she was sitting on his lap fine, and the next she was wailing like there was no tomorrow. He was lucky that his neighbors were out for the week or they would surely be banging on the walls. He decided to try a new approach. Levi cradled his daughter in his arms and held her close to his chest. He had remembered reading from a source online that babies could calm down by hearing their mother’s heartbeat. Well, he wasn’t her mother but he was as good as. And to his relief, her crying began to slow.

“There, there Sweetie. It’s okay,” he murmured against Mikasa’s ear. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead and grabbed a pacifier he kept nearby. He stuck it in Mikasa’s mouth and gently wiped her tear stained face. “Here, why don’t you come with me today outside? We’ll paint a pretty picture or something,” Levi offered as he walked to the balcony where his painting station was set up. He slid the door open and walked over to his chair with Mikasa on his hip. He sat down on his painting chair and moved his important canvas off the easel onto the clean floor. Levi secured Mikasa against him with his left arm and handed her a paintbrush. She gripped the wooden stick with her small, delicate but strong hands.

“Watch me do it the first time,” Levi said softly as he dipped his own brush into a palette of primary colors. He swirled his brush in blue briefly before making one bold stroke on the new, small canvas on the easel. “Do you want to do one now?” Mikasa turned her head to face Levi with wide eyes and thrust her brush onto the canvas. The bristles ran over its surface but left no mark, having no paint on them. When Mikasa saw this, her eyebrows knit together and she let out another wail, dropping her pacifier onto Levi’s pants in the process. Levi sighed and swapped his paintbrush for Mikasa’s. She quieted down again and tried to mark the canvas again. When she saw the blue lines, Mikasa giggled and moved the brush faster. But from her excitement she dropped the brush and once again, Levi’s ears were assaulted with the sounds of her wails.

“I don’t get it. Usually, you just frown at the paintbrush if you drop it. What’s with all these tears?” Levi questioned but he had another idea that he’d try before calling Petra for help. He took Mikasa’s little hand that was curled into a fist and gently opened it. Dipping the unused paintbrush into the yellow, he brushed her hand until it was coated with a yellow layer and pressed it against the canvas. Mikasa instantly stopped crying (again) as she examined this new feeling. She lifted her hand carefully and slapped it down again on top of her old print. While she was busy slapping the canvas, Levi bent down and picked up the fallen blue paintbrush. He took her other hand and gave it a blue coating while she was distracted. Mikasa giggled in glee as she began to pound the canvas with both hands.  Soon the painting was covered in multiple little handprints of yellows and blue, even a couple green ones.

After about an hour of pounding, Mikasa grew tired and started to cry once again. “I guess you want to go inside, huh? Yeah me too. Let’s go wash this paint off, okay?” Levi spoke over her cries for attention. He placed the paintbrushes in a bucket of murky, soapy water and decided to take care of them later. As he brought Mikasa in for her nap, he noticed she began to make sucking motions with her lips: she must have been throwing this hissy fit all day because she was hungry. He quickly brought her to the kitchen sink and began to hum as he washed her hands vigorously to remove any trace of paint. Now that Levi knew that Mikasa was only hungry, he quickly prepared a bottle of formula with a tired grin. Once Mikasa began to doze off like she normally did after eating, he would definitely take a nap. But as Levi raised the warm bottle to Mikasa’s lips, she swatted at his hand.

Levi almost felt like crying himself now that he realized that he wouldn’t be able to get his blessed nap. _“But you made the sucky motion! Aren’t you hungry? Aren’t babies always hungry?”_ he thought angrily. He sighed as Mikasa reached for the bottle once again and he obliged, submitting himself to her will. She drank the entire bottle in a matter of minutes and Levi picked her up to burp her. He placed her on his shoulder as he usually did and patted her back. He felt her tiny stomach tighten as she burped but he also felt something hot and wet seep into his shirt. He moved his pale hand to confirm what he thought was on his shoulder and as his slender fingers touched the mess, he let out a groan.

Baby vomit. He held Mikasa out in front of him at about arm’s length and studied her closely. Her face was red from all her crying and her eyebrows were knitted together. Her eyes had narrowed and her mouth was a frown. With a jolt, Levi realized that she was glaring at _him._ But behind her angry glare, he could see the exhaustion starting to get to her. If Levi could manage to get her to sleep now, she’d sleep for a good three hours. He snapped his mind to full attention: he’d do whatever it took to get Mikasa to nap. And he _would_ succeed.

-X-

Levi glanced at the clock with bleary eyes. It read 9:15. He sat on the couch with heavy eyes while he watched the baby who refused to go to nap hours earlier. If there was one thing she inherited from him, it was his stubbornness. Suddenly, bringing him out of his stupor, there was a knock at the door and Mikasa began to cry _again_. Levi stood up and picked up his stubborn, screaming baby. There was another knock and Levi shouted at the door, annoyance lacing his voice. “Alright, alright don’t get your pants in a bunch.” He checked the peephole and saw a familiar mess of hair. But it couldn’t be…

Levi threw the door open and almost collapsed with joy. There in front of him stood Eren. Eren _goddamn_ Jaeger.

“Hey, Levi! Hey, Mika,” Eren said happily. He allowed himself into the apartment and enveloped his family in a hug.

“You’re here. You’re actually here. How are you here?” Levi managed to get out.

“The meeting finished early so I flew home early,” Eren replied with a shrug. “I have to go back to the palace tomorrow but I figured I should drop by first,” Levi smiled for the first time in hours and instantly noticed something different.

Something better. Something happy.

“She stopped,” Levi all but whispered. “Mikasa…stopped crying…for the first time…all day.” Levi looked down at the baby; her eyes were wide and trained on Eren’s every move. “Take her,” he ordered. As soon as Mikasa was in Eren’s arms, she allowed herself to close her eyes and fall asleep.

“Geez Levi, did you guys have a productive day or something? She’s exhausted,” Eren said accusingly.

“I don’t believe it. Go put her in the crib before I snap,” Levi asked as he flopped onto the couch. Eren hurriedly went to place Mikasa down and returned in less than a minute to the couch next to Levi. Levi moved to let Eren sit and rested his head on his lap. As Eren weaved his fingers through Levi’s hair, he began to speak. “All day -the entire fucking day- she wouldn’t stop crying. I was at my wits end. I tried painting, playing, feeding, literally everything in the damn book but nothing was working. I could see how tired she was but she wouldn’t nap. I’ve been run mad and ragged by a 4-month-old baby. All of this, this temper tantrum, was because she missed you. I can’t believe it,” he concluded clearly annoyed.

“That sounds horrendous. I’m sorry,” Eren replied remorsefully.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” There was a slight pause before they both turned to each other and spoke. “Eren.”

“Levi.” There was another pause but it wasn’t as heavy so Eren continued. “Um, there’s a royal ball coming up and I have to bring a date. It’s the Midsummer’s Ball at the palace and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. We can bring Mikasa and stay the night at the palace since it’s about an hour away from here too,” Eren rushed. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to but-“

“Eren,” Levi interrupted. “I’d love to go.”

“Really?” Eren asked, surprised. “I didn’t think you would like having to dance with me and all but I can teach you some of the traditional styles if you’d like.”

“I’d love to learn you fancy ball dances,” Levi chuckled. “And I’m sure Mikasa would like to get to wear a fancy little dress for the occasion.”

“Yeah! We’ll have to go shopping for suits and get things tailored,” Eren chattered excitedly. “Alright, we’ll worry more about that later; what were you going to say?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night?” Levi asked hesitantly. “You said that your parents aren’t expecting you until tomorrow morning and it’s too late to have you drive an hour to get there so just stay here.”

“Sure, I’ll stay here but are you okay with that?”

“No, I’m not okay with the possibility of my boyfriend spending the night with me even though I’m the one who asked him,” Levi deadpanned. Eren let out a quiet laugh and stood up. “Do you have any blankets? I can sleep on the couch.”

“No, you dumbass. You’re sleeping in my bed. With me.” Eren widened his eyes a fraction of a second but began to undress with a smirk. “Fine but I don’t have any PJs to wear so I’ll be in my boxers.”

“Suit yourself. I’ll be wearing comfortable clothes to sleep,” Levi replied as he walked to his room with Eren on his heels. Eren tossed his clothes on the edge of Levi’s, well their, bed now and dove under the covers. Levi neatly placed his own clothes in the hamper in his closet before climbing under the covers and wiggling his way into Eren’s arms. “You’re such a child,” Levi scolded half-heartedly, feeling very content to be in Eren’s embrace.

“There’s nothing wrong with learning to love your inner child,” Eren retorted as he pressed his face into Levi’s dark hair.

“Hey Eren,” Levi asked quietly. After hearing a grunt, Levi continued. “I think I love you.” As the words left his lips, Levi flashed back to a month ago when Eren had told him that he thought he liked him.

“Hey Levi, I think I love you too,” Eren replied as he spooned Levi from the back tighter and pressed his lips against Levi’s temple lightly. “Oh and Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Get some original lines,” Eren said playfully.

“Shut the fuck up before I kick your ass out of my house,” Levi countered with a playful shove and flick to Eren’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 probably not tomorrow:( but who knows?? I certainly don't and I'm the author!!
> 
> Thanks for all these comments/kudos/hits!!! Also feel free to tell me what you would like to see happen and maybe it might show up. This chapter was inspired by "IAmNotCapableOfInventingACleverUsername" (still don't know how to link, sorry)
> 
> tumblr: chibinico


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance, dance boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this is soo late at night. again... I'm sorry guys. I was having some trouble writing this chapter and true to my word, I was working on MBM because this upcoming chapter is so fucking long. 
> 
> Anywhooo, enjoy the dorks!!

            Levi woke up to warm arms wrapped firmly around his waist. He turned and faced the body those warms arms connected to - Eren. He was still sound asleep next to him, his brown unruly hair even more untidy and messy. Soft snores came from his lips and his eyelids were still shut. Levi brought his fingers up to his love’s face and began to trace little patterns onto his cheeks, slowly making his way up to the chestnut locks he loved to play with. As Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s hair, eyelids opened to reveal great, bright, twinkling turquoise and slightly blue eyes.

            “Mornin’ Levi,” Eren breathed quietly, his voice slightly raspy from disuse. Levi crinkled his nose and pressed his forehead against Eren’s toned chest. In the back of his mind, he thought about how he’d love to see those muscles glisten with sweat as they went at it.

            “Good morning Eren,” Levi’s muffled voice produced. “Your morning breath is horrendous.”

            “So is yours,” Eren retorted quickly. “How did you sleep?”

            “Pretty well, especially since you were here,” Levi answered truthfully as heat flooded his cheeks and ears. “And you?”

            “I slept much better tonight with you as well. I should just keep a spare bag here so I can stay the night more often,” Eren joked before he buried his face into Levi’s citrus smelling hair. “Oh shit! I have to take you and Mikasa out today to get you both fitted and teach _you_ how to dance.”

            “Excuse you, I can dance very well and what’s this about getting us fitted?”

            “The Midsummer’s Ball,” Eren started. “It’s on June 24th but there is going to be royalty from other the other nations Rose and Sina, our sister countries. You and Mikasa have to look very fancy and slightly over-the-top with your clothes but they’ll take a while to be made so you typically have to give the guy who does them a month in advance. And Marian ballroom dancing can’t be learned a week before; I say this from experience.” Eren rolled onto his back with one arm still tucked around Levi.

            “Eren by the 24th, Mikasa will be five months. She’ll be bigger than she is now so getting her fitted this early isn’t going to be beneficial,” Levi pointed out while he went back to tracing designs on Eren’s arms and chest. “But if you still want to go, I’ll go with you.”

            “Could we please?” Eren asked. Levi nodded and gave Eren a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting up unwillingly. “Levi, you go get ready. I’ll wake Mikasa,” he volunteered.

            “Oh I have her bath thing set up in the bathroom sink. There should also be a spare toothbrush behind the mirror so you can brush your teeth after that,” Levi said as he stretched his arms over his head, flexing his muscles. Not that he was doing it on purpose or anything. Definitely not that.

            “Do you mind if I do that while you’re in the shower?” Eren asked.

            “No, go ahead,” Levi answered as he made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, but still shouted through it. “So I noticed you’re wearing glasses and called Mikasa “Mika” last night. What gives?”

            Eren laughed as he stood and walked over to Mikasa’s crib. He looked down to find the baby already awake and trying to eat her small hands. “Mikasa is so long to say,” he replied as he picked up said baby and pulled her hands out from her mouth before she could commit cannibalism. He walked to the bathroom door and pushed it open, peeking first to make sure Levi was already in the shower. Judging by the pile of neatly folded pajamas, he deemed it safe to walk in.

            “It’s three syllables you idiot,” Levi chuckled from the shower.

            “That’s one too many. Besides, what would you prefer: Mika or Kasa?” Eren asked while he prepared the bath water.

            “How about just Mikasa?”

            “Nope.”

            “Fine, than Mika. It’s not as horrendous as Kasa,” Levi answered, defeated. There was a snap of a cap and the scent of citrus invaded Eren’s nose.

            “Hey what’s that smell?” Eren inquired. “It’s like a citrus scent. Kind of tangy like maybe an orange but also a little tart like a strawberry or something.” He placed Mikasa into the tub and began to douse her with water and soap. She giggled and tried to grasp the bubbles that were forming but they simply floated away or were squeezed through her fingertips.

            “It’s my shampoo. And,” Levi paused as he turned the bottle and read the label. “And it does have strawberry in it. How could you tell? I didn’t even know.”

            “I dunno. Keen nose I guess?” Eren shrugged as he received a splash of water from the squealing Mikasa.

            “My landlord is like that but to the point that it’s creepy.” The water suddenly turned off in the shower and the curtain was pulled back roughly to present Levi with water dripping from his wet hair and trailing down his chiseled body. Eren swallowed thickly and forced himself to stop gawking at Levi and finish Mikasa’s bath. “I’ll go make breakfast as you finish up in here.” Levi walked out of the bathroom, his fingers trailing lightly against the small of Eren’s back.

            “Ahh,” Eren breathily whimpered. He immediately pulled a hand from the water and slapped it over his mouth. His face and neck felt like they were on fire, and despite Levi bursting out in laughter, Eren was mortified. He just moaned in front of Levi _and_ Mikasa. If he could just survive the day. Just letting him survive the day was all he hope for.

-X-

            Eren might have survived most of the day but Levi certainly did not. They took Eren’s car and drove out to the tailor’s first. Levi had his first dose of embarrassment would come when the tailor began to announce his measurements aloud. He heard the man try to keep the assuming tone from his voice a he said them aloud but naturally, Eren laughed loudly with Mikasa with each number. When it was Mikasa’s turn, Levi swiped the top of Eren’s head before taking the baby from his arms and bringing her for measurements.

            “She’s going to be five months by the time of the ball so the measurements might have to change,” Levi said grumpily, still upset from Eren’s laughing.

            “No problem,” the tailor replied happily. “I’ll make this dress so beautiful and slightly bigger so it fits her perfectly.” He turned to Eren for his next question, “Shall I put this on your parent’s tab?”

            “Sure. I’m certain they wouldn’t mind,” he shrugged. Eren glanced at the time and his eyes bugged out. “Levi we need to go!” He grabbed Levi’s hand and waved goodbye to the tailor before darting off, Levi in tow.

            “Where are we going?” Levi shouted in the sudden dash.

            “Back to the apartment!” Eren shouted back as he jumped into the car they ran to. As he threw the car keys into the ignition, Levi jumped into the back seat to buckle Mikasa in her car seat and decided to sit with her. “I think I left the oven on.”

            “You idiot! Why were you even using the oven?”

            “I heard once that the best toast came from the oven. So I tried to make toast in the oven. For the record, it wasn’t as good as regular toast,” Eren stated thoughtfully.

            “Once again, you idiot.”

            “I try,” Eren said with a grin as they drove up the garage complex. Once Eren parked in their spot, Levi ran back to his apartment with Mikasa bouncing in his arms with each step. He dug his hand inside his pocket and desperately pulled out his keys before jamming them into the lock. He ran inside and immediately went to the oven, pulled the door open and felt a blast of…room temperature air. The oven was off. At that moment, Eren strolled into the room as if he didn’t just cause Levi's small heart attack.

            “Eren, the oven’s not on.”

            “Yeah I know.” He shrugged off his coat and placed it on the hook before the door next to Levi’s helmet.

            “You know?” Levi exclaimed as he glared daggers at his boyfriend. “You can’t just lie to me like that! I could’ve been evicted if a fire started! And what are you doing now?” As Levi shouted at him, Eren had begun to move around Levi’s living space furniture. He pushed his couch to the wall near his TV and moved the coffee table to the kitchen. Soon nothing was left except Mikasa’s playpen and even that was moved to a corner, leaving a wide open space.

            “I’m going to teach you how to dance before I have to leave,” Eren said with a smile. “And I’m really sorry for lying to you like that but I wanted to surprise you. Will you let me teach you?”

            But Levi was not having it. “No! And pouting isn’t going to get you anywhere!” Eren grinned and strode up to Levi, tugging at the hand that was currently planted firmly on his hip. “I’m not moving from this spot.” But Eren had other plans. He plucked Mikasa from Levi’s grasp easily and placed her in her playpen before he strode back to Levi and lifted _him._ Levi gasped and instantly began squirming around. “Eren Jaeger, you put me down this instant!”

            “Dance with me!” Eren persisted. He started spinning in a circle with Levi perched upon his shoulder and spewing forth profanities despite Mikasa being in the room.

            “Fuck you Eren! Just put me down. Put. Me. Down!”

            “Dance with me?”

            “For fuck’s sake, _fine!_ Just put me down,” Levi gave in. Eren beamed and placed Levi down in the center of the makeshift dancefloor.

            “Okay so in the ball, I will take my date to the center of the floor and so will my parents. After that, I will circle you like this,” he spoke as he demonstrated. “And when I face your front again, I’ll take your hand and kiss it after kneeling as is the custom. After that is the tricky part: the waltz.”

            “I can waltz,” Levi protested.

            “Can you waltz as fast as in the Marian Waltz?” Eren countered and Levi glared to the side. “Exactly. You’ll need to be able to waltz about this fast,” and Eren began to clap in quick successions of threes. “ _Clap,_ 2, 3, _clap,_ 2, 3, _clap,_ 2, 3. See how fast?”

            “Who can even dance that fast with gowns and stuff?”

            “Rich royalty with nothing better to do,” Eren deadpanned. Levi’s jokes had been rubbing off on him with their bluntness of truth. It wasn't like either of them minded. Eren grasped Levi’s right hand and intertwined their fingers as he slipped his left around Levi’s waist. Levi scoffed and placed his left hand on Eren’s left shoulder. Eren began to lead them and they started to waltz back and forth. “I’m going to speed up a little. Let me know if I’m going too fast.”

            As Eren increased their speed, Levi was faced with his second humiliation of the day: waltzing. He stumbled over his own feet once and nearly tripped Eren as a result. But he had to say, Eren was a fine dancer. The young man waltzed with ease and picked Levi up every time he stumbled. But soon enough, and after many stumbles on Levi’s part, Eren had worked them both up to speed. “Alright Levi! You’re a fast learner. Okay so after this, we have to waltz in a circle and overlap with the King and Queen. Basically as we waltz in a circle, the King and Queen will do the same but they will pass through our circle as we pass through theirs. Understand? It’s like a Venn diagram when we overlap.”

            “Oh! I get what you mean now. Okay what happens after that?” Levi questioned.

            “After that, we have to go and switch partners. You’ll probably switch with the Queen and I’ll switch with the King. It’s going to be a little funny since it'll be the King and the Prince, but oh well. It’s also then that the music is going to change from 3/4 time to 4/4 time so we’re going to stop waltzing and just slow dance. But that happens when you come back to me. Got it?”

            “No.” Eren slapped a hand over his face and groaned. “Don’t blame me! You’re making this sound really complicated!” Levi tried to justify.

            “Okay well, there’s always a practice before hand anyway so I’ll teach you the technicalities then. For now, just waltz with me.”

And waltz they did. Even through the times that Eren tripped Levi or Levi stumbled on his own feet, they still waltzed. They waltzed all over the apartment. On the balcony, in their bedroom, in the kitchen even as Levi shot a playful glare at Eren, and back to the living space to Mikasa’s playpen. Eren picked her up again and stuck her in between him and Levi and danced with them both. They danced happily together as a family until Mikasa let out a cry to be put down. Levi complied with her wish and waltzed them back to their bedroom where he placed their tired daughter down and turned back to Eren with a smile. “I like dancing with you,” he decided.

“So do I Levi,” Eren replied as he led them both through another, slower waltz. But even though Eren slowed the tempo, Levi managed to trip on his own clumsy feet and fall, bringing Eren with him. They landed in a heap with Eren looking lovingly down at Levi as he braced himself on his arms, only inches away from Levi’s lips. And Eren lowered his head down as Levi’s eyes fluttered closed, carefully anticipating their first real kiss.

But it never came. Eren turned his head at the last minute and kissed Levi’s cheek. “Why do you do that?” Levi asked with a sigh.

“Do what?” Eren asked back as he rolled off of Levi.

“Not kiss me? We have these really intimate and special moments nearly all the time but you still never kiss me and we’ve been dating for over a month with a child for crying out loud,” Levi spilled. He hadn’t told Eren but he really wanted to kiss those sweet lips of his and mark him as his own. And he could only be sated with forehead kisses for so long.

“I want to kiss you too Levi. God, do I want every bit of you so bad but I also want to wait for the perfect moment to do so. I want the perfect moment where time just stops when I look at you and we both know that it’s the perfect time. An intimate situation may arise but have you ever felt it to be so special that time stops when you look at me?” Eren asked.

“I guess not,” Levi confessed.

“Exactly. When we kiss, it’s going to be the perfect moment that we’ll always remember, alright? Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.” Eren kissed Levi’s forehead again to emphasize his point and Levi couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Okay. I’m sorry I ever doubted your great ways, Eren,” he said with a laugh.

“It’s okay. I forgive you because I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 tomorrow? Probably again... 
> 
> Also on a side note, Levi can't waltz well at all but he's too proud to say so.
> 
> Thanks for all these kudos/hits/and comments! Honestly you all are too sweet!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Midsummer's Ball is a magical night for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I thought i had a favorite chapter before but this one might be my favorite. When it comes to the Marian Waltz scene, I suggest listening to "Kingdom Dance" from Tangled because that is the song I envisioned when making their dance. Also, it'll make a bit more sense. I have a link in the story to the song just in case too. Also, Mikasa's dress is the cutest little thing I've seen so I made a link to that as well. 
> 
> Enjoy the losers!!!!

Levi could tell that this ball that Eren had asked him to attend with him was obviously very important to him. How? Simple, Eren wouldn’t leave it alone - for the _entire month_ that passed before the 24th of June arrived. He would come by every single day, princely duties or not, at least for an hour to practice the waltz and say hello to Mikasa before dashing off to his next event. Levi almost wanted to be angry with Eren for not helping out much when it came to raising their daughter, but the number of times that Eren would walk into the apartment and go straight to their bedroom with exhaustion evident on his face was simply unbearable. So when the small family stumbled into the apartment late after the waltz rehearsal with the King and Queen (which Levi did not fuck up), Levi pushed Eren to their bedroom despite his protests.

            “Levi stop! I still have things to do! I have to get your flower pin thingy and Mikasa’s corsage, and the clothes for crying out loud!” Eren droned on.

            “Eren, you’ve been working too hard for too long. It’s time to rest!” Levi demanded.

            “Stop quoting Parks and Rec! You’re not Ron Swanson and you certainly can’t expect me to be Leslie,” Eren argued as Levi successfully pushed Eren down onto their bed. Levi quickly went over to the crib to place the sleeping Mikasa down before he tackled Eren, who was trying to stand to leave.

            “Eren please stay,” Levi’s pleaded despite his voice being muffle from pressing his head to Eren’s stomach. As he felt a hand glide through his hair, Levi looked up at his love’s face and continued. “I know there are still some things to do for tomorrow but the ball isn’t until 6. We can do the rest tomorrow and no offense but you look like shit. What you need to do is _rest_ ,” Levi emphasized.

            “Fine. I’ll stay for you, babe,” Eren replied easily with a yawn. “And I don’t look like shit.”

            “You really do, though. Your eyes aren’t shining and you always look tired with those small bags under your eyes. Just go to sleep already,” Levi scoffed but Eren was already ahead of him, soft snores coming from his lips. “Good night my love,” Levi whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep on Eren, both still fully dressed.

-X-

            Levi woke up, fully dressed in the day before’s clothes on top of Eren. He glanced at the clock and widened his eyes in surprise; it was 11:00. That meant that Eren finally caught more sleep than he had the entire week with a grand 12 hours. Levi sighed contently as he listened to Eren’s steady heart beat and felt his slow paced breathing. Reluctantly, Levi began to trace patterns on Eren’s face once again as he realized that if they were going to leave to go to the palace at three, they’d have to complete all their errands beforehand.

            “Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren, my prince. Eren, my love. Eren, wake up,” Levi chanted. He began to poke his cheek with every word. “Eren, dear. Eren, get up. Eren, we have to start getting ready. Eren? Errrren? Babe, get up.”

            Eren groaned and lazily opened one eye. “What time is it?” he whispered.

            “11:00.” Levi expected Eren to jump up with irrational fear in his eyes and shoot off to the bathroom to get ready but instead, Eren merely sighed and threw and arm over his face.

            “Ah fuck. We should probably get ready then right?” Eren asked calmly.

            “Yeah probably.” Levi sighed and rolled off Eren as the young prince began to sit up. Levi instead walked over to Mikasa’s crib where she was eagerly watching her parents through the bars of her crib and picked her up. “Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?” As if in response to Levi’s question, Mikasa grinned and grabbed at Levi’s hair that fell over his eyes. “OUCH!” Levi cried out in pain as Mikasa released her strong grip and giggled. “I take it that you had a _very_ good night’s sleep since you can pull my hair out like that, Jesus freaking Christ.”

            Levi and Eren went about their usual morning routine: Levi showered and brushed his teeth while Eren washed Mikasa. After Levi was done, he’d take Mikasa to the kitchen with her on his hip while he made breakfast and her formula. Then Eren would come out and they’d eat together briefly before going about the day’s business. In this case, they talked about their plans for the ball.

            “Hey, Levi?” Eren asked as he stuffed his mouth with some of Levi’s fantastic scrambled eggs.

            “What? And don’t talk with your mouth full,” Levi ordered as he fed Mikasa with a bottle.

            “Did you like my parents last night at the rehearsal?” Levi’s look of impassiveness melted away to give form to a look of confusion.

            “Well, I didn’t really talk to them. We were just practicing the synchronization. But your mom seems like a lovely lady from when we switched partners,” Levi revealed honestly. “I still have a hard time processing the fact that my boyfriend’s parents are the King and Queen. Why do you want to know?”

            “Well,” Eren placed his fork down as a blush began to creep onto his feature. “I just don’t want you to feel intimidated by them just because they’re the King and Queen. So like what I mean is like, don’t pretend to be something you’re not for my sake, okay? Like they already know that you have a mouth of a sailor but don’t suddenly start speaking like a little catholic school boy because they’re nearby. Do you understand what I mean?”

            “You want me to be myself in front of them?” Levi asked, almost unable to hide the awe in his voice. Eren looked up his eyes wide and uncertain and his face many shades of red. When he gave a slight nod, Levi began to laugh. A real, genuine laugh. “Eren, you truly are the best thing that happened to me other than Mikasa. Telling me to be myself… You idiot, I’d always be myself in front of anyone without giving a single crap and if they don’t think I should be with you, then I won’t listen to them. I promise that I will still love you no matter what anyone says or thinks so please, don’t worry about that. Ever.”

            Eren cracked a nervous grin and continued to scarf down his eggs. “Oh and Levi,” he said between bites, “pack a bag for tonight. The ball won’t end until 11 so I’m just going to have to guys stay at the palace. It’s about time I returned the favor since you always let me crash here. And we need to go now too, so I’ll go pack your bags.” Within minutes, Eren came back into the kitchen with a duffel bag for Levi and the diaper bag for Mikasa and by 3:00, they were happily on their way to the palace.

            After an hour of a playful Mikasa, both tired parents pulled into the front of the palace gates and into the circular driveway. Immediately Eren’s bodyguards, Reiner and Bertolt, stepped forward and opened both Levi and Eren’s doors. When Levi stepped out, he was greeted by the sight of the large estate. The palace was only two stories tall but very wide. Levi could tell that they probably separated it into the East, West, and Central Wings. The outside of the palace was covered in old white stone with gold embellishments and many columns. It came across Levi as Greek-like and gorgeous. As Eren walked around, he was presented with his crown which he hastily put on and linked his fingers with Levi, briefly squeezing his hand.

            “Welcome to the Jaeger Palace!” he said as he spread his arms wide open with a smile in place. “Oh, Reiner could you send for Sasha and Connie, please? Have them by the front door, thanks.” As Reiner went off to fulfill the prince’s wishes, Eren tugged Levi and Mikasa inside.

            “Eren it’s beautiful,” Levi breathed in awe. Even Mikasa, who wouldn’t stop babbling and making noise the entire ride, was silent with wide eyes.

            “Wait until you see more inside then,” Eren replied smartly. “Oh there you are Sasha and Connie,” he said to two servants who looked like they were itching to pounce on Levi and tear him apart for information. “Do me a favor and take Levi’s bags and Mikasa’s to my room, please. Also, could you see if we have a crib somewhere? If you need help with the crib, ask the Queen. Thank you!” The servants were off as soon as Eren finished giving them instructions and talking excitedly to themselves.

            “Look at you,” Levi murmured. “Commanding all these people around. I like seeing you like that.” Eren blushed and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand.

            “We need to get ready. The first guests start arriving at 5:00 from Rose and I have to introduce you to everyone; same with Mikasa.” So Levi was whisked offby Eren to their room. He wished he had more time to really take in the Jaeger Palace, but he was soon being shoved into his personally tailored suit alongside Eren. A variety of Eren’s servants came in the room but only a few addressed Levi. Those who did seemed to be the ones closest to Eren. There was a tall brunette named Ymir, a boy about Eren’s age who seemed to have a horse-like face named Jean, and the two servants from earlier at the door trying to peek in from the door without being caught named Sasha and Connie. There was another small, blonde girl named Krista who was currently trying to get Mikasa into her dress and surprisingly succeeding.

            Levi had finally finished and was standing next to Krista, helping to distract Mikasa while she was being dressed. He himself wore a black tuxedo with a shiny gray waistcoat, white button-up, and a black bowtie. He had silver cufflinks that bore no fingerprints and a simple handkerchief that matched his waistcoat. His hair was done perfectly without a strand falling out of place and his black shoes were shined and polished so well that he could see his own reflection. Mikasa wore a beautiful teal [dress ](https://www.poshtotsonline.co.uk/files/imagecache/product_full/sevva_j811_12.jpg)with a bow in the center of her waist and little jewels around the collar. She had a matching teal headband to keep most of her hair back except for those strands that refused to leave the left of her nose, a tiny corsage on her right wrist with a white rose, and white shoes despite the fact that she was still too young to walk.

            Eren walked up next to Krista and dismissed her, allowing her to get ready. He snuck up next to Levi and slipped a hand around his waist. “You look absolutely stunning in that suit Levi,” he complimented while kissing his cheek.

            “It’s a tuxedo, you uncultured swine,” Levi chuckled and playfully swatted at Eren’s face. “You look ravishing as well,” Levi said with honesty behind every word; Eren truly was ravishing. He too wore a black tuxedo, not that he could tell the difference, similar to Levi’s. His shirt was a white button-up but his waistcoat, bowtie, and handkerchief were all a teal similar to Mikasa’s but not quite the same hue. The color brought out the small flecks of gold in Eren’s eyes and accented his gleaming, golden crown. His shoes were done in the same manner as Levi’s but his hair was still an unruly mess. Eren bent down and lifted up Mikasa from his bed, making her smile.

            “Thank you! I tried to really make my suit not as over-the-top as my dad’s. Did I succeed?” he asked Levi as he straightened Mikasa’s headband.

            “Definitely, but what about your hair?” Levi asked running his fingers through the soft locks he came to love. “They’re still as messy as before.”

            “My hair cannot be tamed,” Eren answered seriously. “We tried taming it before… a nightmare. My mom said she was never going to put me through that torture again.” Eren shuddered as if the mention of it brought back unpleasant memories. There was a knock on the door and a small voice called through.

            “Prince Eren! The first guests have arrived,” the voice Levi recognized to be Krista's shouted.

            “Thank you, Krista! Oh wait a moment, could you come in please?” The door immediately opened and Krista strode in wearing a beautifully plain white dress that came to her ankles and gracefully tied behind her neck. “I need you to take care of Mikasa during the ball when she’s not with Levi and me. So when it’s time to walk in, the waltz, and when we’re dancing just us two. Is that okay?”

            “Sure thing, Prince Eren. I mean, Eren. And if others want to hold her?”

            “Not for too long,” Levi replied. “She doesn’t like when others hold her for too long and she’ll get fussy. But if her grandparents ask, then that’s okay because she’s already somewhat familiar with them.”

            “Okay, Mister…” Krista trailed off.

            “Oh! Where are my manners?” Eren cried. “This is Levi, my boyfriend, and this is Krista, one of my personal servants.”

            “Okay then! Thank you and I’ll be sure to follow your instructions Mister Levi.” Krista bowed respectfully and waited for Eren to hand Mikasa over.

            “Alright, Mikasa, now you be a big girl while Daddy and Papa are away okay?” Eren placed a kiss on Mikasa’s forehead while Levi planted a quick one on her cheek and tapped her nose, making her grab it with interest. Eren placed Mikasa in Krista’s arms while she was distracted while Levi handed over the diaper bag. Once Krista left the room with Mikasa, Eren sighed and took Levi’s hand again. “Now we have to go meet the guests who are arriving for about thirty minutes. Then we come back up and descend into the ballroom with my parents.”

            “Sounds good,” Levi chirped. Then, the two walked out of the room, hand in hand, to meet the group of guests crowding the front door.

            The guests from Rose arrived first and were waving at the open doors. Eren pulled Levi into the room with their intertwined fingers and began introducing him to everyone. Levi first met the King and Queen of Rose: King Pyxis and his wife Queen Anka. King Pyxis was a loud man, always with a flask in his hand but was smart and clever behind his drunken haze. Queen Anka was a smart, intelligent woman who seemed to disapprove of the King’s drinking but was the only one able to keep him levelheaded during conversations. They were accompanied by their niece and heir to the throne, Princess Rico. Levi wasn’t particularly fond of her but she seemed to think the same of Levi so they simply acknowledged each other before Eren was off introducing Levi to others. There were some other wealthy citizens from Rose attending that Levi was introduced to including a man named Hannes who Eren seemed to like, a Lord named Balto who Eren and apparently Pyxis did not like, and little sister to Rico, Princess Ellie who looked about 5 years old.

            As more people filed in, Eren only introduced Levi to the higher-ups, like the Queen of Sina, Queen Historia. She was a short blonde woman with a fierce look in her eyes who reminded Levi of Krista. There was no king, but Eren explained that Queen Historia had a large group of people helping her lead, as she just assumed the throne only a few weeks prior. There was the Queen’s sister, Frieda, a clever man named Zackly, along with a pair that Levi hit it off with, Isabel and Farlon. The last family that Eren introduced Levi to was a family of rich, snobbish Sina citizens. Their father was a man in Queen Historia’s group known as Fritz. His children, Hitch and her brother Marlo, seemed bored at the Jaeger Palace; Levi almost caught them playing on their phones rather than bother socializing with anyone, even though there were plenty of people their age.

            Finally, when Levi honestly couldn’t take any more people, Eren dragged him away again and back up the stairs they would come back down only minutes later. There were more servants upstairs, bustling around to prepare the royal family and Levi for their descent and soon after, the bell signaling the start of the ball chimed. As they were straightened into their final lineup, Eren bent down and whispered in Levi’s ear. “Don’t trip,” he joked, easing out the nervousness Levi didn’t realize was fluttering around in his stomach.

            “I won’t. Can’t say the same for you, though; you are a little shit,” Levi replied simply. Eren laughed and all traces of uncertainty were gone from Levi. The doors in front of them opened and Levi quickly tucked his hand in the crook of Eren’s elbow.

            “And now, Prince Eren of Maria and his accompanying date,” a voice announced to the crowd. Eren took a small step forward and Levi, temporarily frozen, hurried to meet him. As they began to descend, the crowd started to clap politely. They were parted into two sides, forming an aisle for the royal family and Levi to walk down. When they were a quarter of the way down the stairway, Levi scanned the crowd and found Krista and Mikasa standing near the front and were waving to them. Mikasa had a blue pacifier in her mouth but she was grinning as she saw her parents. Immediately, Levi felt all his awkwardness fall away and he began to walk with ease down the stairs. He felt slightly silly for being nervous about walking down stairs but decided to scold himself later. For now, he would focus on how perfect that moment was with him walking down that aisle with Eren. He thought briefly about the possibility of walking down an isle again with Eren but in a more romantic setting, perhaps away from an altar while their friends threw rice at them…

            When Eren and Levi reached the end of their walk, the announcer pronounced the King and Queen. “Please turn your attention the staircase once more for King Grisha and Queen Carla of Maria!” In dazzling attire, the King and Queen strolled out and down the steps with such grace, it could only be from experience. The Queen wore a long golden gown with a slight train and gold heels as well. Her hair was let down and was curled slightly to give it volume. Her eyes sparkled with youth and her crown shone with finesse. The King wore his most formal suit: a large green overcoat that was precisely buttoned and freshly pressed. Over his right shoulder was a gray sash that went across his body with the face on the Marian flag sown into it. His other various embellishments were all in gold and helped his crown gleam. As they walked to where Eren and Levi stood, the aisle closed behind them.

Queen Carla turned and spoke in a booming voice, “May on this Midsummer’s Night, we bring our countries great prosperity, joy, and peace! Now please, sit and dine until it is time for the first dance, the Marian Waltz.” There were murmurs of approval and excitement that went around the departing crowd at the Queen’s words. Just as Levi was about to question Eren about them, Krista walked up to Levi.

“Do you wish to have her during dinner? The chefs are preparing her formula as we speak,” Krista asked him. Levi nodded and took Mikasa from Krista’s small arms and took the diaper bag off her shoulder.

“Thanks again Krista,” he responded sincerely. She beamed and hurried away to help serve the food with her other fellow servants. Levi walked back to his table with Eren and the King and Queen. He sat down with Mikasa in his lap and immediately a conversation was started.

“So Levi,” King Grisha began. “I understand you’re dating my son as you raise Mikasa.” Bowls of salad were placed down in front of them with bread rolls and butter so Levi picked up his salad fork (unlike Eren who simply picked any fork and dug into his salad) and ate a small bite.

He swallowed before he answered the king and politely said, “Yes, You’re Highness. I love Eren very much and I’m happy to raise our child with him.”

But the King laughed and waved his hand. “Please, call me Grisha. Tell me, Levi, what is it that you do for a living?” the King asked as he took a sip of wine.

“I’m a painter. My paintings have recently begun selling in large numbers in America,” Levi said proudly and the Queen gasped.

“Eren you never told me that Levi was a painter!” Queen Carla turned to face Levi. “I’m a sculptor, you see. Eren might’ve told you about my last sculpture but I wanted to give the face of Maria a body. I’ve been working on it for about three months now but I’m only _just_ getting to her neck.”

“Oh, I remember now! Eren told me that you were working on a grand project like that a while ago. Do you know where you want to put it when you’re done?” Levi asked interested, while Mikasa reached for a spoon.

“I’m not sure if I want it in the gardens or in the national art museum where everyone can see it,” Queen Carla debated. “What do you think?”

“I think you should put it in the national museum. That way many people can see your work and it’ll be protected from the elements,” Levi pointed out as he gently pushed the spoon from Mikasa’s grasp. The servants came out again and this time removed the salad bowls and sat the main dish down in front of them. It was a simple yet thick soup served with more bread. Levi dipped the spoon Mikasa wasn’t currently struggling to reach into his soup and tasted a sip. He thought carefully for a moment about its taste and shrugged his shoulders: not bad.

“How do you like the soup Levi?” the Queen asked despite Eren’s glare that clearly said enough questions. “I gave the chefs the recipe; it’s my mother’s.” Levi could tell that the Queen was testing him, seeing if he’d lie about his opinion. She was a clever woman like Eren had said but Levi wasn’t about to go back on his promise to Eren about speaking his mind.

“I don’t think it’s that bad but if you add a dash of some Cajun and a little less salt and pepper, it’ll be perfect,” he replied honestly. A server came with a warm bottle for Mikasa and Levi thanked them before dropping a bit on his wrist to feel the temperature. After he cleaned his wrist and began to feed Mikasa, he noticed everyone’s stares of surprise, most likely for his response to the Queen’s question. “I went to culinary school briefly before I became a painter. I guess a few things stuck with me,” he chuckled. As Levi looked back down to make sure Mikasa didn’t dirty her beautiful dress, he missed the nods that the King and Queen gave Eren, their signs of approval.

The rest of the dinner and dessert passed quickly and before they knew it, it was time for the [Marian Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYfySVrQxto). Levi handed Mikasa back over to Krista and went with Eren to the dance floor as they practiced the night before. The music started up with a happy, quick pace and they were off. They waltzed in complete circles as the music sped up and increased in tempo. Levi found himself smiling as he gazed into Eren’s happy eyes with each turn they made. When the music changed from a jig to more swing-like tune, they all switched partners. Levi now grasped the Queen’s hand and waist and continued to spin and twirl them in tune. Her dress rippled with each spin and turn that they made but the Queen merely gave Levi a full smile and continued to dance with him. Soon the crowd watching began to clap in the rhythm of the beat and whistling. It was then that the Queen decided to speak to Levi.

“Levi, I can see in the way that you and Eren look at each other that you both love each other deeply so I’m pretty sure that I don’t have to tell you that if you ever break his heart, I will break you right?” she asked as Levi spun her again.

“Goes without saying,” Levi replied as the tempo began to speed up even faster. “If I hurt him, I don’t deserve him.” The music turned to staccato notes and Levi knew it was time to switch back soon. As the last line of music played, he steered them close to Eren and the King once more before spinning Queen Carla away. He weaved his body in time with the music through the King and Carla and practically threw himself into Eren’s waiting arms as the last note rang through the air. The crowd clapped heartily and cheered on the dancers and musicians for their excellence. They both gazed into each other’s eyes breathing heavily as the toll of the dance came upon them but nothing could possibly make this moment any better for Levi. It was absolutely perfect.

But Levi was wrong. Because of what happened next, making the moment even more than it was before. Eren released Levi’s right hand in favor of slipping it behind Levi’s neck and gently pushing his head up as he lowered his own head down to meet his. Levi could see Eren’s eyes flicker to his lips before they fluttered shut and he closed the distance between them. Levi couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and close his eyes as he wrapped his abandoned right arm around Eren’s neck while keeping his left pressed firmly against his chest.

Levi honestly didn’t know how long they stood there with their lips pressed against each other but it seemed perfect. Eren’s lips felt like they were made for Levi’s as they pressed against his. The kiss was innocent and chaste but sincere for every moment. When they finally did break apart, Eren kept his forehead against Levi’s while people awed, whistled, and Levi thought he heard King Pyxis say “that’s my boy!” proudly.

“I love you Eren,” Levi said softly, even though he knew that he didn’t need to tell Eren how he felt in words after their kiss.

“I love you too Levi,” Eren replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 tomorrow? Probably. And sexy times will ensue...hahahaha!! 
> 
> How about that kissing scene?? Also I don't how in the hell that Levi managed to spin Carla properly with him being 5'2 and all but oh fucking well.
> 
> Thanks for all these kudos/comments/hits!! You guys are truly the best :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Midsummer's Ball is a lustful night for some...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins and laughs as I write this smut* writing good smut is hard but I tried. Also if you don't like bottom! Levi then I'm sorry :( just imagine they're reversed i guess! 
> 
> Enjoy the fucking dorks!! (quite literally)

            After their kiss, Eren and Levi moved away from the center of the floor to a bit more of a private corner where they danced with each other throughout the night. They spun each other to fast dances or simply held each other for slow dances. As Eren spun Levi again, his eyes fell on Krista nearby who was trying to calm Mikasa, who was being fussy and generally irritable.

            “Levi,” Eren said with a laugh. “I’m going to get Mikasa; she’s being fussy.”

            “Okay,” Levi replied with a grand smile. “I’ll get drinks or something.” The couple split to go different ways and Eren strode up to the blonde babysitter.

            “Hey Krista,” he surprised her. “How’s it going?”

            “It’s going quite well, Eren,” she lied behind a false smile.

            “Okay. Since it’s going so well, I’ll take her for the night. You take the rest of the night off and dance with Ymir or someone, and that’s an order,” he joked. The relief and embarrassment that ran through Krista’s face was so apparent that Eren couldn’t help but laugh. “Take care!” And with those simple words, Eren danced away back to Levi, who was waiting with two glasses of a dark red wine.

            “Got the drinks,” Levi said sheepishly as he handed Eren the drink. Eren accepted it and took a long sip.

            “That’s good. What is it?” Eren asked as he finished it in another swig.

            “Not sure. A server gave it to me but left before I could ask,” Levi answered as he too took a swig. “How’s Mikasa?”

            “She seems a bit tired and cranky. Probably wants to fall asleep in your arms,” Eren said while poking the baby girl on her big cheeks and tiny nose. “We should probably dance with her a little before she does fall asleep since we basically gave her away all night.”

            “Okay,” Levi complied. He placed his glass down on a table an placed his left hand behind Mikasa to steady her in Eren’s arms and captured Eren’s free hand with his right. They twirled aimlessly for a little bit but enjoyed the time. Mikasa let out little shrieks of giggles and fisted her tiny hands into their expensive tuxedo jackets. And before the young family knew it, the announcer called for the last dance and surprisingly, Eren led Levi and Mikasa back to the center of the dance floor. The King and Queen were also led to the floor for one last slow dance. “Eren, what’s going on?” Levi whispered.

            “I forgot to tell you, didn’t I? Well, it’s customary for the hosts to dance the first and last dance of the evening. Right now it’s just slow dancing; it’s like what we were doing in the corner basically,” Eren answered while he repositioned Mikasa and grabbed Levi’s hands again. The song began to play with a slow easy melody and they began to dance slowly in turns and swirls as Eren lead them. Soon, everything outside of Levi, Mikasa, and the music faded for Eren. All he could do was hope he didn’t lead Levi into his parents accidentally as he was too enthralled with the look of pure happiness and love on Levi’s face. The song soon came to its last few measures and Eren led his small family back to the center of the floor. He rested his forehead on Levi’s again as the last note played out but the sounds of clapping and announcing the end of the ball still did not reach him. His eyes were centered on Levi. He wanted every bit of Levi and he wanted him _now._ And he would’ve taken Levi’s lips again if it wasn’t for Mikasa interrupting their moment and pushing Eren’s face from Levi’s with her strong, petite hands.

            “Hey Eren,” Levi asked. “We don’t have to escort everyone out, do we?”

            “Um, I’ll ask my parents. Since you’re here, they might not make us.” So Eren scooped Mikasa up in his arms and strolled to find the Queen. He found her at their table, looking for her small clutch she came in with. “Mom,” he began, startling her.

            “My god Eren! You nearly gave me a heart attack. I was actually looking for you,” she said after straightening up and looking Eren in the eye.

            “Do Levi and I have to escort the guests out?” Eren asked while rocking Mikasa, who was falling asleep (finally) on his shoulder.

            “No. Also, I want to spend some time with my granddaughter, so leave her here with me,” Queen Carla declared.

            Eren widened his eyes in surprise. “But all her stuff is in my chamber.”

            “Nope! I had Jean move them to my chamber during the dance so you that you and Levi could have a night off. Oh and Eren, take this,” she said thrusting her little golden clutch into Eren’s hands as she took the sleeping baby.

            “What’s in here?” Eren asked as he fiddled with the snap, trying to open the little bag,

            “Wait no Eren!” Queen Carla’s warning fell on deaf ears as Eren opened the clutch and widened his eyes even more than before. He quickly closed it again and looked at his mother with a red face. Inside was a note from the Queen saying “have fun” and it was filled with lube and condoms.

            “ _Mom! Why did you give this to me?”_ Eren squeaked.

            “Eren, you’re 26 years old, just brought a man home, and kissed him in front of everyone. I think I can tell when my son wants to,” she raised her free hand and made quotations, “engage in sexual activities.” The Queen let out a laugh at Eren’s mortified expression and patted her son on the shoulder. “And don’t forget, the rooms are soundproof. Make all the noise you want.” Unable to take any more of his mother’s words, Eren fled back to Levi and dragged him up the backstairs so no one could see where they left to.

            “Eren what’s wrong? Where’s Mikasa?” Levi asked as he was dragged up a series of flights of stairs. Eren’s face was beet red when he returned to Levi and instead of their daughter, he carried a little golden clutch that probably belonged to the Queen.

            “My mother is so embarrassing!” Eren finally spilled as they reached the deserted second floor. “And she’s going to take care of Mikasa tonight.” Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren but stopped dragging his feet. Soon he and Eren were outside his door and breathing a little harder from the impromptu sprint.

            “So are we-“Levi was interrupted as Eren abruptly crashed his lips onto Levi’s again. This kiss was nothing like their first; it was messy and filled with desire rather than simple affection. Eren ran his tongue over Levi’s bottom lip, asking for his permission. And Levi replied by opening his mouth and letting Eren in. He moaned into Eren’s mouth as he felt his tongue lick every crevice. But Levi also wanted Eren to feel good, so he responded with vigor to Eren’s wish. He swirled his tongue against Eren’s and bit down playfully at Eren’s lip. Eren moaned into Levi’s mouth before he broke the kiss and gasped for air. They stared at each other with lust-filled eyes, practically undressing the other. Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him into his chamber before pressing him against the door and kissing him hard again. This time, in the darkness of Eren’s large room, they wasted no time in undressing each other. Eren tugged impatiently at Levi’s tuxedo jacket and waistcoat but stopped when he felt Levi’s hand on his wrist.

            “Eren,” he whispered, panting slightly from their kissing. “I want you to make love to me. Take your time, we have lots of it.”

            “Okay,” Eren said taken aback by Levi’s wish. But he would comply with any of Levi’s requests as he began to kiss Levi again but this time slower and deeper. He ran a hand through Levi’s hair, messing it up from its once perfect appearance and nuzzled a leg between Levi’s. Levi’s breath caught as Eren began to rub his leg against his crotch and a soft shudder went through Levi. Eren began to undress his love one garment at a time and carefully, knowing how Levi felt about wrinkled clothes. He tossed the tux jacket onto the couch near Levi’s duffel bag and threw the waistcoat on top. Eren’s fingers stumbled slightly as he undid the buttons on Levi’s shirt and pushed it off, revealing those practically sculpted abs. “Damn…”Eren whispered.

            “Let’s see yours,” Levi purred. He eased off Eren’s own jacket and waistcoat before swiftly unbuttoning all his buttons in one fellow swoop. True to his word, Levi pushed off Eren’s shirt and exposed Eren’s own toned body. “Someone works out,” Levi drawled, eyes glued to Eren. As Eren reached to undo Levi’s bowtie, he leaned back. “Leave them on; I like it like this.” Bowtie kink, Eren would have to remember that. But for the moment, he simply took Levi’s hand and guided him to his bed. He was about to push Levi down when Levi faltered behind him and swore harshly.

            “What’s wrong?” Eren asked.

            “I stubbed my toe,” Levi replied honestly. “And it hurts like a bitch.”

            “I can’t believe you,” Eren replied with an incredulous expression.

            “Just shut up and kiss me,” Levi tried to say with conviction. Laughing as he did it, Eren eased Levi back onto the bed and began to kiss his lips until they were red and swollen. Slowly, Eren made his way to Levi’s jaw and began to leave a trail of kisses. When his lips met Levi’s neck, he began to nip and suck at the pale skin that practically glowed in the night. Levi’s breath hitched again as Eren teased him and pinched down on his nipple. Levi let out a shuddering breath as Eren continued to make his way down Levi’s neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys as he went. Levi sighed pleasantly and turned his neck, giving Eren more space to mark him. As Eren continued to nip and suck at Levi’s exposed neck, his hand trailed down his body until they came to his belt buckle. He raised his head and looked into Levi’s lustful eyes for permission, which he was granted. He quickly undid Levi’s belt and slid his pants off as Levi did the same to Eren.

            Eren kept his gaze on Levi’s face as he began to place feather-light touches up and down his shaft. Levi’s face was screwed in a mix of pleasure and annoyance as he tried to keep his moans down. “E-Eren,” he said at last. Eren glanced down at his handy work; Levi’s cock was fully erect with drops of precum pearling around the tip. He bent down and gave the tip a quick kiss, tasting the bitter flavor, as he used his left hand to grasp that little gold clutch his mother gave him. He quickly took out the lube and a condom before snapping the lip open and pouring some all over his fingers. Levi spread his legs without any shame and Eren grinned. Once again, he kept his eyes trained on Levi as he introduced one finger to his ass. Levi shut his eyes in the slight pain that was inevitable as Eren wiggled his finger around.

            “It’ll feel better soon,” Eren promised and he leaned down to take Levi’s lips with his own. Levi eagerly accepted Eren’s mouth and they kissed passionately as Eren moved his finger slightly faster, making room to add another. Levi breath hitched again as Eren added a second finger.

            “Fuck…” Levi groaned against Eren’s lips. “Fuck you’re good. Hahhh,” Levi chuckled, trying to suppress another moan. But when Eren started to spread his two fingers apart, Levi couldn’t hold back anymore. “Ahhhhh,” he breathed loudly as his legs twitched from the feeling of pain melting into pleasure. Without meaning to, Levi found himself pushing his hips down to meet Eren’s fingers, desperate for friction. “F-faster, Eren,” he begged. Eren furrowed his brow in concentration, trying to ignore his own throbbing cock to better prepare Levi, as he pressed in a third and final finger. Levi threw his head back onto the soft pillows in pleasure as he felt his hole be stretched again. His eyes shot open and a loud moan passed his lips as Eren’s fingers brushed against his prostate. Eren sighed shakily and pulled out his fingers to Levi’s disappointment.

            Just as Levi was about to ask Eren why he stopped, he heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper and the distinct pop of an opened lube bottle. After Eren rolled the condom on and spread the lube, he adjusted Levi’s hips to his own and pressed in slowly. “Mmmmmmm,” Levi moaned, biting on his bottom lip. “Fuck, you’re so big.” Eren breathed a sigh of relief as he pressed into Levi. He was still tight, but not uncomfortably so. Eren pushed in until he felt Levi’s ass hit his waist and didn’t move, giving Levi time to get adjusted to him.

            “Can I move?” Eren asked breathlessly.

            “Yes,” Levi replied just as breathless. Eren grinned and began to pull out. He pulled out about halfway before pushing back in, Levi’s moans music to his ears. Eren steadily increased his pace, with Levi thrashing about under him, moaning wantonly. After one hard thrust to his prostate, Levi cried out and gripped the sheets. “AHH! Fuck!” With a grunt, Eren pulled out of Levi and flipped him around with his strong arms so that Levi was on his hands and knees. With little warning, Eren grabbed Levi’s waist and slid back in, easily picking up their fast, blissful pace again. With the new angle, Eren was hitting Levi’s prostate each time and earning louder moans with each thrust. “FUCK! YES, YES, YES! Naghhhh!” As Eren felt himself reaching completion, he released his iron like grip on Levi’s waist and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Levi pushed his hips back to meet each of Eren’s thrusts and pumps as he let himself go with each passing second.

            “E-Eren, g-gonna,” Levi couldn’t offer any more of a warning before he arced his back with a silent scream as he came hard and painted the sheet under them white. It was the hardest that Levi ever came before and saw white dots in his vision briefly as he came off the high of his orgasm.

            “F-fuck!” Eren cried as he too came, filling up the condom. Levi let out a loud moan as he felt Eren's cock pulse with each spurt of cum he released. He rode it out, thrusting slowly before falling on the bed next to Levi’s “painting” and taking the artist with him. They both were breathing heavily and panting hard from their intense orgasms. Determined to fight off sleep for a few minutes longer, Levi turned around and faced Eren.

            “You are the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for,” Levi whispered before he kissed Eren again on his parted lips. “I love you.”

            “I love you too Levi, and I always will,” Eren replied tiredly. “And sorry in advance for tomorrow because you’re probably not going to be able to walk.”

            “Fuck you, I’ll be able to walk. But we need to take off this sheet before we fall asleep,” Levi ordered. He wiggled his arms out of Eren’s grasp just enough to pull off the sheet they had been laying on and dump it unceremoniously on the floor. Meanwhile, Eren took off the used condom and tied it before tossing it somewhere near his trash bin. As Levi laid back down, Eren wrapped him in his arms and spooned him from the back after he tossed a warm blanket over their naked bodies.

            They both fell asleep to the sound of each other’s breaths and beating hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 tomorrow? It really shouldn't be out but it probably will be anyway....  
> In other news, this fic is going to draw to a close soon :( most likely five or six more chapters, depending on how I want to end it. 
> 
> Thanks for these kudos/hits/and comments!! I love you all!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also probably the last chapter in this time span so expect more time jumps of greater periods of time. 
> 
> Enjoy the dorks!!

            Levi was wrong. He was oh so very wrong. The young painter woke up in an unfamiliar bed with sunlight filtering through the large windows nearby on directly onto his face. Warm arms, _Eren’s_ arms, were hugging him close while his head was tucked comfortably underneath Eren’s chin. A sheet was unceremoniously draped half on the bed and half off while the bigger, warmer comforter was thrown over the two. Levi blinked his eyes and tried to sit up to get Mikasa ready for the day. He felt a considerable wave a pain coming from his lower back and he fell back with a gasp. He tried once more but could barely lift himself. Suddenly, the events of the night before came flooding back to him: the ball, the dancing, the kiss, and the sex. Levi’s face lit up as he remembered his wanton moaning; he only hoped that Eren’s room was soundproof.

            “Good morning Beautiful,” Eren’s raspy voice whispered from behind Levi. He released his grip on Levi and instead rolled him over so they were facing each other. “I’m guessing by the blush on your face that you remember last night,” Eren affirmed with a cheeky grin. Levi playfully pushed Eren’s shoulder and muttered a few choice words. “I was right, wasn’t I?”

            “Right about what?” Levi asked, feigning ignorance.

            “I was right about you not being able to walk; you can barely sit up,” Eren laughed as he began to poke Levi’s face. Levi merely clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.

            “You’re going to be carrying me everywhere until we have to leave this room,” he demanded.

            “Fine but we have to leave soon to attend breakfast or else my dad will get suspicious. He’s kind of adamant about not having sex until you’re married but...” Eren laughed sheepishly and scratched his head, making his hair even more disheveled.

            “What about your mom?” Levi asked as he swatted away Eren’s pokes like a cat.

            “Oh, she doesn’t care. In fact, she was the one who supplied us last night. She told me, and I quote, ‘don’t worry, the rooms are soundproof. Make all the noise you want.’” Levi tried not to let the obvious signs of relief show as he listened to Eren.

            “You know, I’m starting to like your mother even more,” Levi replied with a smirk. He struggled to sit up again but managed with grit teeth. “There is no way in hell that I’m holding Mikasa today, just so you know.” Levi threw off the warm comforter and exposed his and Eren’s naked bodies. He shakily placed his legs on the ground before he tested any weight on them. Eren laughed as he watched Levi attempt to stand before he rolled off his side of the bed and scooped the older up in his arms.

Levi tried to protest but quickly gave it up as Eren waltzed them into the bathroom, after stopping to grab Levi’s duffel bag, and into the shower. It was an interesting situation, to say the least as Eren had to keep and arm around Levi’s waist to keep him standing. After they finished scrubbing each other thoroughly (and Levi giving Eren a blowjob so “it didn’t only look like he was wrecked”), the pair changed into comfortable sweats and awkwardly began to meander down the hall to the dining room.

“Ah, good morning Levi and Eren,” King Grisha greeted them. Queen Carla paused from feeding Mikasa and raised an eyebrow at Eren while grinning, wordlessly asking how his night went. Eren’s face turned red as he helped Levi sit down and then gave her a small, curt nod.

“Good morning Dad and Mom. I hope Mikasa wasn’t too much trouble,” Eren began as he adjusted his crown nervously.

            “Nonsense!” Queen Carla said at once. “Her expressions are priceless. One moment, her face can be all excited and bright like yours, Eren and then the next she can glare or stare impassively like Levi's! Ah, no offenses intended.” Levi laughed and waved his hand.

            “Don’t worry; I get it from everyone,” he joked. King Grisha was about to say something when the door banged open and Armin ran in clutching a few papers.

            “Armin?” Eren asked hesitantly.

            “It’s all over the papers! The news too! But I have no idea how!” Armin threw the papers down on the table for everyone to see. Splattered on the cover of each was a picture of Eren, Levi, and Mikasa dancing together at the ball and a picture of Eren and Levi’s kiss. The headlines were even worse as Levi read them. Plastered in large yellow letters were outrageous lies and false scandals.

“Who is this mysterious man and baby? Is Prince Eren gay? What do the King and Queen think? Kingdom in shock: Is Prince Eren gay? The King and Queen are angry at this new piece of information! The juicy story of how Prince Eren came out!” Levi felt a rise of irritation towards the media but Eren lost it.

            “You’ve got to be kidding me?!” Eren all but screamed as he slammed his fist down on the table. Everyone instinctively flinched at his outburst and Mikasa furrowed her brows as she let out a small whimper before burrowing her small head in Queen Carla’s chest.

            “Eren,” the King warned but the prince was not having any of it.

            “Dad, this is ridiculous! These are _lies!_ And people are going to believe them and won’t stop badgering Levi now!” Although he no longer pounded his fist on the table, his voice was still loud and full of anger.

            “The media is getting ahold of Levi’s personal life since he’s a known painter. I suggest that he should stay here with Mikasa for a few days,” Armin suggested.

            “Wait I don’t have anything I need for Mikasa,” Levi protested. “I’ll be more than happy to stay but I want to go back to get some things. Is that okay?” Armin nodded and turned to Eren.

            “What do you want to do Eren? They’ll be here as well; some already are, outside the gate.” Eren grit his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

            “I’m going to give a press conference - today. I don’t want this going on longer than it needs to.” Armin nodded and pulled out his phone, getting to work at scheduling the announcement.

            “I can make it for…3:00 today. If you leave now to go get Levi’s things, it’ll be ready by the time you come back,” Armin declared confidently. Eren nodded and grabbed Levi’s hand before dragging him away from the table, -through the dining room door and into the hall.

            “Mom, take care of Mikasa while we’re gone,” Eren requested quickly before the door swung shut. Without waiting for an answer, Eren tugged them to his room again.

            “Eren, what’s wrong?” Levi asked. Once they were alone in Eren’s room, the brunet released his grip on Levi’s hand and instead hugged him tightly, small tears beading at the corner of his eyes.

            “I’m so sorry Levi, this is all my fault. I tried to keep you out of their clutches but I failed and now they won’t leave you alone. I-I just really hope that you stay with me-“Eren babbled before Levi managed to wiggle a finger to press to his lips.

            “Eren, I would never leave you, I love you. Now sure the media will be a bitch of an itch on our asscheeks at times but it doesn’t mean I’m going to leave you because of it,” Levi replied gently and Eren couldn’t help but smile at his choice of words. “Now come on, we have to go.” This time, Levi interlocked their fingers and pulled Eren out of the room and down the familiar steps to the car awaiting them outside thanks to Armin.

            The drive was met with blissful silence as they entered the city. Or at least it was until they pulled up to Levi’s apartment complex which had been surrounded by the media trying to get in. As soon as one cameraman saw the royal car, everyone turned, already shouting question after question. Reiner turned from the passenger seat to glance back at the couple.

            “The questions will most likely try to provoke you, Levi but whatever you do, try not answer them. The media is known for taking your words and twisting them if it isn’t by a press conference where everyone can hear for themselves,” he cautioned. Levi swallowed nervously and nodded. Eren took his hand and gave him a cheeky smile that instantly eased some of his nerves. Taking a deep breath, Reiner stepped out of the car and walked back to open the door for Eren and Levi. Eren squeezed Levi’s hand as he helped him out of the car and quickly made their way to the front door of the building. But it wasn’t fast enough to get by the questions and poking of filthy microphones and other objects.

            “Are you Mr. Levi Ackerman?”

            “Prince Eren! Are you and Levi Ackerman a couple?”

            “Who is the child from the ball?”

            “Prince! Are you and Levi in a sexual relationship?”

            “Is the baby a result of a previous relationship, Levi?”

            “What do the King and Queen think about this relationship, Prince Eren?”

            “Why do you have a child out of wedlock?”

            “Are you going to be married?”

            “Was this an arranged set up?”

            “Who tops?”

            “Prince Eren!”

            “Mr. Levi!”

            The questions came at rapid fire and by the time the pair finally made it to the inside of the building, Levi was squeezing Eren’s hand hard with his masked anger. “Breathe, Levi; we made it,” Eren whispered reassuringly. As they made their way up to Levi’s floor, they were greeted by two familiar, upset faces.

            “Levi…” both Hanji and Erwin drawled out. “Why are there paparazzi outside _our_ houses asking questions about you?”  

            “Because they don’t respect anything close to privacy,” he snapped in a livid tone. “Eren’s giving a press conference later today so they should stop bothering you. If you excuse us, I have to pack.”

            “Are you finally moving in together?” Hanji asked excitedly, all traces of being unsettled gone. Levi widened his eyes as he processed their question. He hadn’t entertained the idea of moving in with Eren in his mind but it’d be better than his little apartment for sure.

            “No, I’m staying over until this ‘scandal’ is blown over,” Levi found himself saying as he unlocked his door and let himself and Eren in.

            “Well, Hanji is going to be staying at my place until our little storm of publicity is over as well. Give us a call whenever,” Erwin called out before closing the apartment door and leaving. Levi nodded to himself and made a beeline for their bedroom. He walked into the closet, pulled out a large red suitcase, and began to fold clothes for both him and Mikasa and tossed them inside.

            “Levi,” Eren asked as he gathered clothes for Mikasa. After hearing a grunt, Eren continued. “Why don’t you move in with me? I know it’s only been three months since we met but it would be easier on both of us as we raise Mikasa and…well, I do like the idea of coming back to you every night,” he admitted.

            “I also like that that idea,” Levi said with a smirk. “But can it be in July?”

            “Y-you want to? Oh my god, it can be anytime as long as you do!” Eren shouted happily. He dropped the shirt he was folding for Mikasa and picked Levi up, despite the man’s protests and spun them in a circle. Eren placed Levi down and pressed their lips together in a happy kiss. “I love you so much right now,” he mumbled against Levi’s lips.

            “I hope you love me all the time like this,” Levi mumbled back with a grin. They broke apart with smiles and resumed packing. “Hey Eren, you left your helmet here right?”

            “Yeah. It’s next to yours on the hook behind the front door.”

            “Good. Tell Reiner to take the suitcase and move the car away from the garage. I’m going to drive us back on my bike.”

            “Smart thinking. I’ll call him now,” Eren replied as he dug his phone out.

            And within twenty minutes, the pair were flying down the open highway with the media nowhere in sight.

-X-

            “I’ll be right here if you need me,” Levi said into Eren’s ear as he embraced his Prince. The press conference was about to start and Eren was feeling anxious. “Just tell them the truth and all should go well. I love you.”

            “I love you too,” Eren said as he pressed a quick kiss to Levi and Mikasa’s foreheads before walking out into the room filled with reporters and cameramen. The room went silent of the sound of talking and was filled with the sounds of cameras taking hundreds of photos.

            “Prince Eren,” Armin introduced from a lone podium with many microphones. Eren walked to his friend like he had done many times before and breathed in deeply before he addressed the small nation.

            “Good afternoon, people of Maria. Now I know that somehow a few pictures got leaked from last night’s Midsummer’s Ball. I want to clear up any rumors before any start flying. First off, yes, I am gay.” Eren paused as a gasp went through the crowd of reporters and pens flew on paper. “The King and Queen find no problem from this and I am still heir to the throne. Secondly, I do have a boyfriend and a daughter and their names are Levi Ackerman and Mikasa Ackerman. However, we would greatly appreciate if you could give us some privacy; raising a 5-month-old baby isn’t easy.” The reporters scrambled to get down Eren’s every word but still politely laughed at his pathetic attempt at a joke. “I’ll take three questions before I have to leave.” Immediately, reporters started shouting for his attention but one small woman with dark hair caught his eye.

            “Prince Eren, how did you meet Mikasa and Levi?”

            “I met Levi and Mikasa both through a horrible tragedy in Levi’s family that left us two the new parents to Mikasa.” More reporters began yelling their questions but Eren pointed to another all the way in the back.

            “Prince, do you intend on marrying Levi?”

            Eren blushed and scratched the back of his neck. “I’m not exactly sure! I only met him three months ago so marriage definitely isn’t one of the conversation topics at the dinner table.” He pointed finally to the last person.

            “When is Mikasa’s birthday and may we see your family?”

            “Mikasa’s birthday is February 10 and I’ll see if he wants to come out. Levi?” Eren called towards the door he left open and found Levi shaking his head while Mikasa tugged at his hair. Eren extended a hand and nodded encouragingly. With an eye roll, Levi walked into the conference with his eyes glaring daggers at the media before they softened as he faced Eren. “Here they are!

            “He’s a lot shorter than you!” a reporter said aloud. Levi turned his head to the source of the comment and gave his strongest death glare. The reporter widened their eyes at Levi’s reaction and quickly closed their mouth.

            “Levi! Do you have anything to say?”

            “Plenty,” he began but paused when Eren placed a warning hand on his shoulder. “But, I’ll just say this one thing. Please leave my colleagues and friends alone. Their lives are hard enough as it is without constant questioning about me.”

            “Okay, thank you for your time,” Eren quickly interrupted before any more reporters could prompt more questions. He picked Mikasa up from Levi’s arms after remembering his demand from earlier that day and led them out to the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets so fed up when dealing with the media it's honestly hilarious. Also I do headcanon that Mikasa's expressions resemble Levi's whenever she's not having it or when she doesn't like a person but they resemble Eren's when she's happy or determined. 
> 
> Chapter 11 tomorrow? NO! (who am i kidding, probably..)
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos/hits/comments! I really enjoy reading your reactions to this mess of a fic:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes to be sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short, like not even a thousand words buttttttttt, i may post 12 tonight so it's all good (i hope)  
> Also, 100 kudos???? When?? How??????? THANK YOU!!!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy this mini-chapter and I linked a video of a sneezing baby so you know what her sneezes sound like(super cute btw)

            **August**

The day had started as any other day usually did for Eren and Levi. Levi woke up before Eren did and went down in their large chamber to wake Mikasa. Usually the little tyke was already up and bouncing against her crib bars and causing a general ruckus but this morning, she was sitting up in her crib awake but angry. Levi reached out to pick her up but she glared at him as his fingers caressed her red blanket. Now Levi had spent years mastering the perfect glare and learning not to react to others but Mikasa’s… His hand flinched away from her at the sheer intensity.

            “Are you okay Mika?” Levi asked, while internally cursing Eren for making him use the stupid nickname he gave her months prior.

            “Baaahhhhlgh,” Mikasa babbled grumpily.

            “Hey Eren,” Levi called out as he felt Mikasa’s forehead in case she was sick. “Eren wake up! This is about Mikasa.”

            “What about her?” came the prince’s tired response.

            “I think she might be sick.” Eren sat up groggily at Levi’s words. “Could you feel her temperature, see if it’s warm to you.” Eren nodded and literally rolled out of bed with a plop before he stood up, untangled himself from the sheets, and dragged himself over to where Levi stood with a smile on his face.

            “Why are you smiling? Our baby is possibly sick,” Eren questioned.

            “You’re not a morning person.”

            “No it’s just that last night, I was really tired when I went to sleep because _somebody_ wouldn’t stop getting me off with their hand,” Eren said with a playful glare.

            “Well you seemed tense and whenever we do the do, you’re never loud enough,” Levi stated bluntly. Eren opened his mouth to fire back another jest but was cut off by Mikasa angrily babbling.

            “BLAAAhhlgh! Gabbliteee,” she cried out. Her face seemed a bit redder than usual and her attitude was out of the ordinary.

            “Okay, okay, I’m doing it,” Eren huffed as he placed his hand on her forehead. Mikasa tried to give him her death glare but he merely laughed it off. She felt slightly feverish under his touch and he looked to Levi. “You’re right; she feels a little warm. Maybe she has a small fever?”

            “[Choo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FG7FCsiUGKo)!” Both parents turned around to face their 7 month old baby, alarmed by the sound. Mikasa’s eyes were blown open and her lips were parted: she was startled by the noise. Then, her features scrounged up and, “CHOO!” She sneezed again, but this time, her eyes became watery. “Choo!” And out they flowed. All the while, Eren and Levi were trying their hardest not to upset her more by laughing loudly but they couldn’t help it. With each sneeze came more tears and laughter. “CHOO!” She sneezed again and fell over in her crib, crying even harder since she couldn’t sit back up.

            “E-Eren, pick her up,” Levi wheezed. “I’ll get a tissue.” Eren obliged and lifted their daughter while trying to get her to stop crying. He bounced her, rocked her, but it seemed that airplane was the only way to amuse her. Mikasa sneezed once more and snot flew out of her nose, swinging like a pendulum. When Levi returned with a box of tissues, he cringed in disgust.

            “What?” Eren asked innocently. “We’re just having some fun.”

            “Fun shouldn’t involve mucus. In fact, fun _never_ involves mucus.”

            “Just wipe her nose already!” Levi rolled his eyes and pressed a tissue to Mikasa’s nose, wiping away any trace of snot.

            “Eren? Do you mind looking after her today?” Levi asked tentatively.

            “Sure but why not both of us?” Eren countered he adjusted Mikasa on his hip.

            “I get sick really easily and I really don’t want to be sick,” Levi admitted.

            Eren looked at him with wide eyes and then burst in a fit of laughing; even Mikasa joined in with her squeals of laughter. “Levi, you’re not going to get sick from a baby. Here, how about we all go on a walk? Get you both some fresh air.” Levi rolled his eyes but went along with Eren’s plan and hoped that his boyfriend was right. That maybe he needed some fresh air.

            But when was Eren right? Rarely.

            So when Levi was cooped up in bed the next day, shivering from a fever and sneezing from catching Mikasa’s cold, he gave Eren the darkest glare he could manage in his state whenever he walked in the room. Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear, right? Eren came waltzing through the door and onto the bed with a bowl of soup, and some crackers.

“Good morning Sunshine.” He kissed Levi’s sweaty forehead before making a face and wiping his lips. “Gross you’re all sweaty.”

            “Well I can’t exactly help it,” Levi snapped. “Where’s Mikasa?”

            “She’s at the toy store with her grandma. I swear, they spoil her too much,” Eren replied while shaking his head.

            “Good. Now you can stay with me and marathon Parks and Recreation,” Levi mumbled.

            “Levi, we’ve already watched all six seasons on Netflix.”

            “So?” Eren sighed in defeat and began to take off his shoes.

            “Fine; move over. If I’m watching, it’s going to be in the bed, not on it.” Levi tried to snort at Eren’s demands but it came out sounding like he was trying to clear his throat of mucus.

            Once they got comfortable under the sheets, Levi rested his head on Eren’s chest as Eren stroked his hair soothingly. He managed to keep his eyes open for three episodes before Levi was lulled asleep by the sound of Eren’s breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Levi... but seriously who doesn't like to rewatch parks and rec??
> 
> Thanks for kudos/hits/comments guys and *cries a little* this fic will end at chapter 14 :( the end is near!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween parties!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did it! Two chapters in one day!! Oh hell yes! This fic is probably going to end on Saturday so enjoy the these final days and chapters. I'm trying to make them the best ones yet.
> 
> Enjoy the dorks!!!

**October**

            “Levi, will you help me put the suit on?”

            “Do it yourself, it was your great idea.”

            “The party is in an hour. We need to leave now if we plan on getting there in time so just help me put the suit on!”

            “I can’t! I still have to finish dressing Mikasa and arrange these straps that are absolute hell to put on.”

            “Levi! You know we really shouldn’t be swearing now. This is when babies start learning to speak!”

            “I covered her ears. And where’s that scarf? It’s going to be freezing now that it’s October.”

            “I’ll give it to you if you help me get in this suit.”

            “Eren.”

            “Levi.”

            “ _Eren._ ”

            “ _Levi._ ” There was a brief pause as the couple bickered while rushing to get ready for the Halloween party Erwin was throwing at the café. Eren had asked Erwin, despite Levi’s wishes, to make the party a costume party and his wish was granted. His other great idea was to have Levi and Mikasa dress up like him. He was going as the Rogue Titan from Attack the Titans and Levi would be going as Humanity’s Strongest from the series. Sneakily, Eren had already ordered Mikasa’s costume to be the main character’s sister once he had learned that the party was to be a costume party and after some convincing, he managed to get Levi to be humanity’s strongest soldier.

            “Eren I swear-“

            “How about this? You help me get in this suit and I’ll help you get out of those straps later tonight? Huh, how do you like that?” In a minute, Eren felt hands wrap around his waist and shuddered as a voice whispered in his ear.

            “I’m holding you to that,” Levi said with a smirk.

            “You always do,” Eren joked. “Okay so just like grab the back of the suit while I squeeze in.” Levi did as Eren asked while Eren twisted into the skin toned suit.

            “I don’t think it’s going to work…” Levi warned.

            “It * _grunt*_ should…work!” Eren tried to force his arm through a sleeve but the fabric wouldn’t budge past his elbow.

            “Eren it’s too small on you and we don’t have time for this,” Levi pointed out.

            “But then what am I going to wear? I didn’t order anything else and I don’t want to go without a costume,” Eren complained. Levi let out a sigh and let go of the suit. He went into the closet and let out a yelp.

            “E-Eren! Come quick! And bring your phone!” Eren grabbed his phone and tried to run to Levi’s assistance but he couldn’t move his legs: they were squished too tightly in the suit. Eren struggled again but only managed to fall on his face.

            “Crap! Levi, I can’t move in this thing!” Levi came sprinting out of the closet with a grimace on his face as he observed Eren’s sprawled out form.

            “God, you’re useless!” Levi shouted. He ran over to Eren, threw him over his shoulder, and ran back to the closet. “Get your phone on video!” Eren fumbled with his phone but finally managed to swipe the lock screen up and slide the bottom to video. They made it into the closet and Levi swung Eren around so he could witness…

            Nothing.

            Nothing was out of the usual. Their clothes were hanging neatly on the hangers as usual and Mikasa was crawling on the ground trying to get to her red blanket.

            Wait a second. The gears clicked in Eren’s brain and he slammed his thumb down on the screen to start the video. “HOLY FUCK SHE’S CRAWLING!” Eren shouted excitedly.

            “Eren! You say no swearing and then you drop the F-bomb?” Levi implored. “Honestly, what goes through your head?”

            “Shut up! These will be the best home videos when she gets old enough to see them,” Eren said as he kept his eyes glued on his crawling daughter. Levi couldn’t keep the growing smile off his face as he called out the baby’s name.

            “Mikasa. Come here, Mika.” She turned her head towards her father’s voice and smiled. Two little pearly whites were now a part of her smile and Levi couldn’t be any prouder. She stretched out one arm and leg and began to make her way over to Levi. He crouched down and spread his arms wide as Mikasa crawled her way onto him. He pretended to be tackled while Eren still stood and filmed from the doorway. With a victorious shriek, Mikasa sat on Levi’s chest proudly. Little did Levi know that Eren had stopped filming and instead was posting a picture to his official Prince social media pages: his Tumblr, his twitter, and even his Instagram of the precious moment.

            As his vision grew a little swimmy, Eren blinked and wiped his eyes but he wasn’t that surprised that he was crying. Levi was, though. “Why are you crying?” he asked as he sat up and eased Mikasa back onto the floor.

            “She’s growing up so fast. It felt like a week ago we were just meeting and I didn’t know her name and now she’s already crawling,” Eren whispered.

            “Hey now,” Levi said firmly. He brushed his pants off and stood up facing Eren. “She’s going to be with us for a long time so don’t worry about that yet. I mean just look at you, your 26 and _still_ living with your parents.” Eren grinned and punched Levi’s shoulder.

            “Yeah well, I’m a prince.”

            “And she’s a princess.” Eren just shook his head and wiped his face dry again.

            “I need to figure out what I’m going to wear so we can leave!” Eren suddenly shouted.

            “Oh right! That’s the reason I came in here,” Levi blurted out. He went to rummage in his side for a moment before he pulled out a box with words written in Japanese all over it. “Here you go. I figured you would get the wrong size of that freaky suit thing so I brought you a soldier set like mine except it’s for the horse character, I forget his name.” Eren’s eyes widened in surprise and he threw his arms around Levi, kissing him affectionately.

            “Thank you so much! I hate the guy since he reminds me of Jean but I love this costume! And…” Eren trailed off as he saw the mess of straps that was folded somewhat neatly in the box. “And how do you out these on?”

            “See, I told you they weren’t easy to wear. Mikasa’s was even harder since hers were for babies so I ended up using black duct tape on her pants and shirt,” Levi shrugged. Eren shimmied out of the suit and took his undershirt off as well. He quickly threw on the costume and ran a hand threw his hair as Levi helped tighten the straps. Using their combined efforts, Eren was fully dressed, boots, gear, and everything, in less than ten minutes. Levi finally snagged Mikasa’s red scarf to complete her costume while Eren grabbed Mikasa and they left their chamber.

-X-

            “Nice of you to finally make it you guys!” Eren and Levi were greeted at A Colossal Flavor, an hour after the party had started thanks to Eren, to Hanji’s loud shouts. They were dressed in a Harry Potter costume with a Gryffindor badge and long brown stick for a wand. “Where’s Mikasa?” Levi lifted up the travel seat that carried his young Titan-fighting daughter who was occupied at biting her shoulder straps. Hanji cooed at Mikasa before they looked over at Eren and Levi. “Are you all cosplaying as Attack the Titans people?”

            “Yeah. Do you read it as well?” Eren asked politely, missing Levi’s signal to shut up.

            “I don’t read it religiously but if I had the time I would,” they replied sadly.

            “Hanji why is your badge a Gryffindor one?” Levi questioned.

            “My house is Gryffindor,” they replied.

            “No, it’s not; I was there when you took the quiz. You’re a Ravenclaw.”

            “I can be where I want Levi!” they shouted and stuck their tongue out.

            “Well isn’t that cute?” Erwin’s booming voice carried over. The man himself was walking towards the little family and Hanji. He was dressed as Captain America and had his iconic shield slung across his back. “Humanity’s Strongest, Graduate of the 104th Cadet Corps, and um…” Erwin pointed to each person as he the characters but paused when he came across Eren. 

            “The horse-looking guy,” he said sheepishly.

            “No, you look almost exactly like the main guy. The suicidal bastard,” Erwin concluded.

            “Oi Erwin, watch it. There’s little ears here,” Levi interrupted.

            “How about a game?” Eren quickly interfered. “There’s a lot of us here, why not a game of Monopoly?” The question was innocent enough but the look on Levi’s, Hanji’s, and Erwin’s faces made him realize his mistake. “W-we could also play Checkers?” he tried weakly.

            “PETRA!” Hanji yelled, startling Eren and Mikasa but not Levi or Erwin. “GET THE BOARD OUT! WE’RE PLAYING MONOPOLY TONIGHT.”

___________________

            Eren had never gone bankrupt so fast. Usually, he bid his time buying small properties and making deals before someone else bought him out and he was led down the slope of being bankrupt. Jean was usually the one who brought him down but he already didn’t like the guy so no hard feelings there. Playing with Levi and his friends, though… It was unrealistic. Within the first two hours, the eight people who were playing quickly dwindled to the final three. What Eren witnessed made him rethink Levi’s friends.

            Levi, Hanji, and Erwin had formed an alliance as soon as the game started to get rid of Petra, Oluo, Eren, Moblit, and Mike. Eren was gone first, taken out of play by Levi. He had rolled a three and landed on Levi’s utilities. Without mercy, Levi forced him to pay his debt to him which cost him all his property and money with the exception of $500. When his turn came again, he landed on Hanji’s property but they were distracted while playing with Mikasa. Eren had quickly given the dice to Petra and begged her to roll before Hanji had a chance to notice his little dog marker but Levi smirked and notified them of Eren’s marker. Never had Eren felt so angry toward Levi. With a heavy heart, he handed his last $500 to Hanji’s waiting hand and declared bankruptcy.

            Petra and Oluo were outed by Hanji and her demonic corner while Mike was outed by Erwin and Moblit by Levi. When all that was left were the three, Levi declared a bathroom break before the “bloodbath” began.

            “Hey Eren,” Levi asked earnestly. Eren shot him a glare and looked the other way with his nose turned up. Levi laughed and flicked said nose with his finger. Eren yelped and swatted his hand away but looked Levi in the eye. “Where’s the diaper bag. I have to go change Mikasa.” Eren nodded and passed Levi the bag. “Thanks,” Levi said quickly before placing a kiss on his cheek. Soon it was just Erwin and Eren in the room.

            “Hey Erwin,” Eren started hesitantly. “Can I ask you something?”

            “Yes?” Eren opened his mouth, about to spill his various questions when Levi ducked back into the room. “Levi?” Eren squeaked. “Why are you here?”

            “Petra said she’d take care of changing Mikasa for me and I don’t have to piss,” he stated bluntly as he took a seat next to his boyfriend.

            “What’s your question Eren?” Erwin asked.

            “Um, did you know that Mikasa is crawling now? Here, look at this video I took of Levi!” Eren hastily pulled his phone out, brought the video up, and shoved it in his face.

            “Eren, you’ve got to stop doing that,” Hanji spoke as they came back into the room with a drink in hand. “Everyone’s going to say that you’re _that_ kind of dad. The one who won’t shut up about their kids.”

            “I’m just proud of her!” Eren protested as he shoved his phone back in his pocket and blushed. “Armin says the same thing…”

            “It’s okay Eren!” Hanji happily said before slamming their bottle down on the table. “LET’S PLAY!”

            Eren watched in amazement as Levi skillfully bankrupted Hanji by surrounding her properties with his own expensive ones. Slowly, she started down the road of becoming bankrupt that Eren knew so well. After another hour, Hanji was out, in both senses of the word. They were passed out on Moblit’s lap and just went bankrupt in the game. Then it was only Erwin and Levi.

            Interesting wasn’t even close to describing their duel.

            “Erwin, just give me the luxuries,” Levi drawled out while waving $3,000 casually.

            “Give me your utilities and I’ll consider it,” Erwin replied back just as smoothly. Levi glanced at the board and added another thousand to his deal. Half was in his control while the other half was under Erwin’s. Both men were ridiculously rich but landing on any property that wasn’t their own was risky. Eren glanced tiredly at the clock on the café wall. It read 12:09 in bright red numbers.

            “Levi, call it a night. We need to get back now,” he said with a yawn.

            “We can go as soon as Erwin admits defeat,” Levi said simply.

            “Which isn’t going to happen,” Erwin declared.

Levi chuckled to himself and shook his head, simultaneously waking the baby laying on his lap. Mikasa sat up from Levi’s lap and glanced at her surroundings blearily. The table with the board was in front of her with all the property pieces scattered about. Levi laughed again as Erwin grudgingly paid him $520 for landing on a yellow property he owned.

_CRASH!_

The entire room fell silent except for the sound of Mikasa’s laughter. The board and all the cards, markers, and pieces were now on the floor. Mikasa continued to laugh and clap her hands as Levi and Erwin stared at each other with wide eyes and partially open mouths.

“The board… The game… What just happened?” Erwin whispered.

“I think Mikasa wants to go home Levi,” Eren joked from his spot on the couch behind Levi. “Why else would she push the board off the table?” He let out a chuckle that soon turned into a full out, hearty laugh. Petra joined him soon after, tears coming from her eyes.

“The whole board,” she managed between laughs. “Right off the table.”

“Eren are you driving home?” Levi asked through his hands since he had buried his face in his hands.

“I can, why?”

“’Cause I’m going to need a few drinks to get over this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 tomorrow? Yup :P
> 
> Thanks for comments/kudos/hits!!! I really appreciate it!!!
> 
> tumblr: chibincio


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday, the whole chalada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sobbed uncontrollably while writing this chapter because it was so cute and its the next to last one...  
> also there's more smut at the end! (i should feel guilty, i wrote smut while listening to disney soundtracks. i think i ruined its innocence...)
> 
> Enjoy these dorks at Christmastime!

**December 25**

            Eren and Levi were both awaken at 9:00 sharp by loud, firm knocks on the door. They both rose up groggily and looked around with tired eyes. “Eren! Levi!” called the Queen. “Breakfast in twenty minutes! Don’t forget, it’s Christmas breakfast. That means you both better dress nicely.” Eren groaned but swung his legs over the side of his bed to stand up and stretch.

            “What are you going to wear?” he asked between stretches.

            “Something fancy,” Levi deadpanned, eying Eren as he stretched down to touch his toes. What could he say? Eren had a beautiful ass. “Ugh, I hate Christmas.”

            Eren spun around so fast with a surprised expression that he nearly fell over. “What? I get if you hate your birthday for being on Christmas, but how do you hate _Christmas_? Speaking of which, happy birthday you pervert.”

            “I hate how commercialized the holiday is; it loses its meaning. That and the fact that no one ever sent me birthday cards or birthday wishes. They just tied it all together and said Merry Christmas. It was quite disappointing. Also, who are you calling a pervert?”

            “I saw you checking out my butt. And newsflash, it’s off limits until tonight,” Eren said with a grin. Levi rolled his eyes and brought himself out of bed, carefully making it as Eren stretched his arms.

            “What’s tonight?”

            “Birthday sex,” Eren replied with a smirk. Levi laughed and nodded as he came to Eren’s side of the bed and bent over to fix the decorative pillows. Eren took it as his opportunity. He quickly leaned over Levi, his dick pressed against his ass, and whispered in his ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week. And then I’m going to do it again.” Eren’s words sent waves of arousal to Levi’s dick and he almost pulled him onto the bed to be properly fucked right then and there but he managed to form at least one coherent thought.

            “And you say I’m the pervert,” Levi retorted. “We don’t have any time to fool around anyway. Breakfast is in like fifteen minutes and we have to shower.”

            “We can do that together,” Eren said as he waggled an eyebrow. Levi scoffed and wacked Eren’s face with a decorative pillow. He laughed and got off of Levi to go fetch Mikasa who was babbling aimlessly in her crib while bouncing up and down. He lifted her up and groaned. “You’re so big, Mika! When did you become a big girl?” He carried her away to the bathroom and Levi followed. They all quickly showered and threw on some nice clothes. Eren wore a green button up and khakis while Levi wore a blue button up and formal black skinny jeans. Mikasa had a little red and green dress on along with a black sweater over and white tights. After her first cold, Eren and Levi were determined not to let another one come down from the cold weather. It had been hell on them and there were tears involved that weren’t just from Mikasa. They walked down the hall hand in hand and strolled into the dining room right on time.

            “Merry Christmas you two,” Queen Carla greeted as she placed her book down. She looked to Levi with a stern gaze. “Levi, do you read Attack the Titans?” Levi raised an eyebrow at her serious tone and shrugged his shoulders.

            “Yes I do but I’m caught up to where the series ends for now. I’d like to know what happens in that city they’re in. I think it’s called Stohess,” Levi replied seriously as he and Eren sat down and let Mikasa crawl to her grandmother.

            “I just finished the second installment and I am not okay with this.” Eren began to laugh at his mother’s outraged faced.

            “It’s just a series Mom,” he joked before he slapped a hand over his mouth and widened his eyes.

            “Eren how many times do I have to say it? It’s never just a series if you love it,” the Queen snapped. Levi just watched the encounter with a small smirk and he tried not to laugh.

            “Alright! Alright! I’m sorry,” Eren relented with his hands up. Just then, the doors from the kitchen swung open and revealed King Grisha and every kitchen staffer following him. The table’s inhabitants all turned to face the king with slightly confused faces.

            “Merry Christmas you all!” the King started off. “The kitchen staff wanted to sing something so pay close attention.” He walked over to Eren and Levi, ruffling their hair, and then to Carla and Mikasa, to each he planted a kiss. The staffers cleared their throats and to the front of their make-shift line stood Sasha and Connie. They all took a deep breath and began singing.

            “Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! We know it’s your birthday, so don’t try to deny!” Eren laughed as the staffers began to swing each other around while saying happy birthday loudly and pointing at Levi whenever they could. Then, they all ran together to form a straight line and bowed deeply and paused their singing. Eren and Carla stood up clapping but their partners both pulled them down again saying that it wasn’t over yet. Sasha’s high pitched voice was loud as the line of bowing servants turned into a kick line. “And we say, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Levi, happy birthday to you!” The dining room was erupted in cheers as everyone applauded the singers and wished their best to Levi. Breakfast was served quickly after the performance so Levi cut a piece from his rather large pancakes and held it in front of Eren’s mouth.

            “What are you doing?” Eren asked.

            “I remember on our first date that you said whenever you love someone, you should let them sample some of your food. So here,” Levi answered with an impassive face but tenderly eyes. Eren smiled and ate the small piece of pancake before quickly passing Levi a piece of his quiche which he ate. At the end of the table, Carla blinked away tears and sniffed as she observed the scene. “God, that’s a good quiche.”

            “And those are fantastic pancakes,” Eren countered. He took a bite of his own food and looked apologetically at Levi. “But this is better.”

            “Eren, what are you going to do today,” the King asked interrupted.

            “Um, just hang around with my family. Why?”

            “Why don’t you play outside with Mikasa until dinner? It’s snowing and this is her first Christmas. We have snow toys and clothes for her as well. Let’s do presents later okay?” Eren and Levi nodded and finished their meals so they could get outside.

After they excused themselves from the table, they carried Mikasa back upstairs and began dressing in layers. Eren turned to Levi and whispered in his ear, “I would like to get you out these layers and under _those_ layers,” as he pointed to the bed.

            “Jesus Christ Eren, you’re so horny today,” Levi replied while trying to think of anything but what Eren had said. “I thought you said I wouldn’t get to even lay a hand on you until tonight anyway.”

            “Yeah I know. I just like to tease you,” Eren revealed with a smirk. “Hey where’s Mikasa’s coat?” Levi passed Eren the bright blue coat and he slipped it over his daughter’s lithe arms while Levi put on her boots and mittens. Mikasa babbled pointlessly as they worked but they encouraged her to keep talking. With 5 minutes, they were outside and playing.

            Mikasa was sitting in awe on the snow as she explored this new substance. She gazed up at her parents and wasn’t surprised to see them attacking each other with balls of the white stuff. Levi ran towards Eren with his arms full of snow and tackled him onto the ground.

            “EEEEEK!” Eren shrieked. “IT’S SO COLD AND YOU GOT IT DOWN MY SHIRT!” Eren tried to scramble away from Levi to retaliate but Levi sat down on top of him and refused to move. “Levi get off of me!”

            “Nope. It’s my birthday,” Levi said with a triumphant grin.

            “You are _so_ not allowed to play the birthday card,” Eren whined.

            “Yes I am. It’s my birthday. I’m finally able to enjoy this single day that remembrances this day thirty years ago when I was born. So I get to do whatever I want.” Levi called Mikasa over and she began to crawl toward her fathers.

            “I’m not going to give you your birthday gift if you don’t get off me,” Eren tried feebly but Levi only laughed as he picked Mika up.

            “Please Eren. You are so horny that you can’t keep your hands off me. Don’t try to deny the fact that you want my birthday gift too.” Eren only scoffed as Levi continued to laugh.

            “I’m going to flip you over,” Eren warned.

            “I’m holding Mikasa.”

            “I’ll start singing Frozen songs.” Levi’s laughter instantly stopped and Eren grinned. He knew that the movie Levi hated above all others was Frozen. It was like Christmas in his eyes: too commercialized.

            “You wouldn’t dare,” Levi said but his voice wavered slightly.

            “DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN? COME ON LET’S GO AND PLAY!” Eren belted at the top of his lungs. Levi’s eye twitched as he clamped his hands over his ears, trying to block out Eren’s horrible singing. Even worse, Mikasa tried to join him in singing, babbling to the tone and melody of the song.

            “Eren shut up!”

            “I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE. COME OUT THE DOOR. IT’S LIKE YOU GONE AWAY!”

            “Eren, please!”

            “How about your favorite song? LET IT GO! LET IT GO! I’M ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKY! LET IT GO! LET IT GO! YOU’LL NEVER SEE MY CRY!”

            “Alright! ALRIGHT! I’m getting up! Just stop the songs,” Levi pleaded as he practically jumped off Eren with Mikasa in tow.  Eren immediately sat up, coughed out some snow that had fallen in his mouth and grinned like the cheeky bastard he was.

            “I knew watching that movie would leave an impact on you. I had hoped it would be a good impact but I’ll take what I get.”

            “Are you kidding me? Tangled was much better! I mean she lost practically everything but she was able to get her man back with her tear. Rapunzel is hardcore,” Levi said without hesitation.

            “Hey do you want to make a snowman with Mikasa? We’ve been out here for about twenty minutes and we’ll have to warm her up and go inside soon so let’s doing something fun,” Eren suggested. Levi shrugged and started gathering snow. “Here you go Mikasa, your own snow pile!” Mikasa tested the snow with the mittened hand and once found it to be soft, she started throwing it everywhere and laughing. “Here watch Daddy. Make it like a ball okay?” Mikasa didn’t cooperate with Eren and instead took to throwing the snow in every direction. Levi just sat back and watched with amusement as Mikasa destroyed each attempt Eren made at building a snowman with her.

            After ten minutes however, Mikasa’s movements began to slow: she was getting tired. “Hey Eren,” Levi began as he stood up. “I think she’s tired. Let’s go in for now.”

            “Okay,” he sighed and picked up their drowsy baby. “I call dibs on the hot chocolate.”

            “Whatever,” Levi said sounding unimpressed when in his mind, he was mad he didn’t call it first. Together the couple walked back to the palace with arms swinging together.

-X-

            “Present time!” the Queen cried. They all went into the largest living room where everyone, including the servants were eagerly awaiting their presents underneath the large Christmas tree. “Okay Levi so since this is your first Christmas with us, we’ll tell you how it goes. First the servants give to each other and open while we watch. Then it’s the royal family’s turn. Usually the three of us go together but this time, Grisha and I will exchange and give out gifts, then we’ll give Mikasa her gifts, and then you and Eren will exchange and give out your gifts while everyone else watches. Shouldn’t take more than an hour,” Carla said excitedly. And thus the presents were exchanged.

            Connie gave Sasha a yearlong subscription to her favorite meat supplier and she cried with happiness. Reiner gave Bertolt new a new watch and pair of black gloves while Ymir gave Krista lingerie she had bought from Victoria’s Secret. Poor Krista blushed so hard that her face was red for a full 5 minutes after she put it back in the box. Jean gave Marco, a new employee to the Jaeger Palace, a mirror that said “You’re perfect the way you are to me” on the back. Marco blushed and thanked Jean for the mirror before pecking his cheek and causing Jean to pass out on the spot.

            When the rest of the servants went, and there were quite a few, nearly 40 minutes had passed. The King and Queen gave the entire staff a pay raise to their delight. Grisha gave Carla a 1000 Maron check to spend wherever she liked on whatever she liked. Carla gave Grisha a new red cloak to wear in formal addresses. The both gave Mikasa a teething ring and a new red blanket which she became instantly attached to. To Levi they gave a key to open his new painting studio in one of the palaces various spare rooms. And to Eren, they gave a small square package while nodding encouragingly.

            Next it was time for Levi and Eren to give their gifts. Levi had bought Carla a new apron to wear in her art studio and gave Grisha a program he found that would help him organize the hundreds of thousands of files on his computer. Eren bought a new diamond pendant necklace for his mother and a purple tie for his father claiming that he needed to “change it up every now and then”.

Finally, it was time for Levi and Eren to exchange their gifts to one another. Levi went first and handed over a heavy large square. Eren eagerly tore the paper away and gasped. In front of him were the not yet released in Maria, next three installments of the Attack the Titans series. “Levi! How did you?!” he squealed happily.

            “I have some connections,” Levi said with a grin. Eren excitedly and carefully placed the books down and handed Levi the gift from his parents. “But isn’t this from-“

            “Just open it.” Levi shrugged and focused on unwrapping the paper. Once he had done that, he was greeted by a thick wooden box. He undid the clasp and lifted the lid and his eyes widened. Inside the box was a solid gold crown similar to Eren’s but slightly less grand.

            “Eren what is this?” Levi asked nervously, his stomach fluttering.

            “Well you see Levi,” Eren said shakily while he moved from his spot on the couch next to him to the floor on one knee. He reached with a shaking hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a small black box. “When the Prince takes a spouse, they get a crown.” Eren took a breath and opened the small black box in his hand and presented Levi with a simple, silver diamond encrusted ring. “So I think that you should know that you are my everything and I love you with all of my being. I know that you are the one for me and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you please do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

            Levi was speechless. He felt the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes and he extended a trembling left hand to Eren. “Yes. Yes a thousand times. I just- yes!” Levi replied, each “yes” growing slowly more and more confident. Eren’s own eyes teared up and spilled forth as he slipped the ring onto Levi’s waiting left hand.

Everyone in the room stood up and cheered the newly engaged couple and Eren lifted Levi up and kissed him passionately with a surge of strength. Everything felt perfect in that moment. Levi felt the weight of the gold crown as Eren slipped it onto his head and kissed him again. When the finally broke apart, they started laughing as they each wiped their faces.

            “Eren this ring is beautiful,” Levi gushed as he admired it on his pale finger. He glanced over to where Mikasa sat, enthralled by the environment around her. “Hey Mika, come here and look what your Daddy gave me.” Mikasa turned her head to face Levi. She grinned and pushed herself up to stand before she practically ran over to him. The room erupted in screams and curses as everyone tried to film the moment of Mikasa’s first steps. “EREN ARE YOU GETTING THIS?”

            “ALREADY AHEAD OF YOU!” Eren bellowed. He held his phone out in front of him as Mikasa ran to her parents. She slammed into Levi’s shin and looked up expectantly, like she wanted him to pick her up. Levi picked her up and spun her around to her delight before bringing her in for a group hug with Eren. He was the happiest man in the world.

            And after the three went back to their room and laid Mikasa down to sleep, he was possibly the horniest man in the world. Levi and Eren wasted no time as they tore each other’s clothes from their bodies. Every touch had a spark of energy and by the time Eren began to stretch Levi open, the latter was a writhing mess under him.

            “E-Eren,” Levi panted as he thrust his hips down to meet Eren’s fingers. “I-I want you to fuck me. Hard.”

            “Okay,” Eren smirked. He pulled his fingers out and ripped the wrapper of a condom slipped it onto his dick. After lubricating himself, he lined up with Levi and began to press in slowly all the way until Levi’s ass was touching his hips.

            “Ahhhh,” Levi moaned. Eren waited until he felt Levi’s muscles relax slightly.

            “Is it okay if I go fast,” Eren rushed out. The heat from Levi’s tight hole felt so _good._

            “However you want,” Levi said, his voice wavering slightly.

            “Okay then. Hold on tight,” Eren said as he captured Levi’s lips with his own. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s back and Eren began to move. He pulled out until it was just the tip in before he slammed back in. Levi moaned in his mouth as Eren kept up the rough pace.

            “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Levi mewled against Eren’s lips. Eren turned his waist slightly and pounded into Levi’s prostate relentlessly.  Levi arched his back, mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure. Eren looked down at Levi as he fucked him senseless. His bangs were sticking to his sweaty forehead and his eyes were screwed shut as ecstasy rocked through his body. His pale face was glowing from the light of the moon that shone through the windows. Eren wasn’t much better, his hair was dripping with sweat and his back was no doubt gleaming. As Eren felt himself getting close, he grabbed Levi’s cock and gave it squeeze, earning a moan. He began to stroke Levi in time with his thrusts and he knew that they wouldn’t last much longer.

            “FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCKFUCKFUCK! EREN I’M-AGHH,” Levi cried out as his back arched off the bed and came over his stomach.

            “Fuck, LEVI!” After another thrust, Eren came a second later with just as much ferocity. They both collapsed against each other, basking in the post-sex glow. “Let’s clean up tomorrow,” Eren panted.

            “Agreed,” Levi replied just as winded. “Was that engagement sex, birthday sex, or Christmas sex?”

            “I don’t know, Let’s just say all three.” They laid there cuddling each other for a moment before Eren pulled out of Levi with a groan and threw away the condom. “Hey Levi? Do you still hate Christmas?” Eren whispered, sleep pulling at his conscious.

            “Not anymore thanks to you, my fiancé,” Levi said with a genuine smile.

            “I’m glad,” Eren whispered before he started snoring.

            “Me too,” Levi said in response before he too fell asleep, smiling at his engagement ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 tomorrow? most likely.  
> Thanks for kudos/comments/hits everyone!   
> tumblr: chibinico


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding of Prince Eren and (soon to be) Prince Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has truly been a pleasure to write this story. I'm glad that I was able to bring 2000+ people happiness by posting it here. Sadly, all good things must come to an end but hey, it had a good run right? :')
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy these goddamn dorks and their daughter.

            News of the engagement spread throughout the kingdoms of Maria, Rose, and Sina quickly. The media and tabloids were practically having field days every time Eren would post a picture of him and Levi going shopping or preparing invitations or dress shopping for Mikasa. As the wedding date loomed closer, the news was less about Maria and more about Prince Eren’s wedding.

            Levi and Eren had planned on having a small, private wedding with their closest friends and family in May outside on the lawn of the palace. But naturally, their plan was shredded. Queen Carla had managed to badger them into having a small but nationally broadcasted wedding, like hers and Grisha’s. It was announced to the media that the wedding would be set for May 15, the day that Levi and Eren had first met exactly a year ago. And without any of them realizing it, the days flew by until that day arrived.

            Levi was separated from Eren as soon as the morning began by the most terrifying face: Hanji.

            “Jesus fucking Christ! Hanji what the hell are you doing here?” Levi gasped as he woke to find their maniacal smile inches from his own face.

            “It’s your wedding day! I had to come and help you get ready. Oh and put this on,” they said while handing him a blindfold.

            “Why do I need a blindfold?”

            “Well you can’t see Eren until the ceremony and right now he’s snoring next to you so put it on,” Hanji pressed. Levi clicked his tongue but reluctantly tied the blindfold over his eyes. He felt slightly anxious as Hanji hauled him to his feet and led him down the familiar steps in their chamber and to the door. They stopped him and Levi heard the sound of the door opening and closing after he was ushered through.

            “Can I take this damn blindfold off yet?” he asked while his fingers were already at the knot, undoing it.

            “No!” Hanji exclaimed while slapping Levi’s hands away and retightening the fold. He rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be dragged away to whatever room Hanji wanted to drag him to. Which happened to be his painting room. Levi quickly tugged the blindfold off and looked around, frowning when he saw a certain blond haired bastard sitting on his stool with a grimace.

            “Erwin? What are you doing here and why the hell are you properly dressed? The wedding’s not until 2 and it’s only 10.”

            “Levi, I went to get your tux but…”

            “But what?” Levi asked, faintly panicking. He didn’t have a backup tux to wear and if something had happened to his custom made apparel, he was beyond screwed.

            “One of the employees accidentally sold it to a customer. They gave me this for free,” Erwin said as he pulled out a long, flowing white dress. It was even completed with long white gloves, a thin veil, and bouquet of white roses.

            “You’ve got to be fucking with me,” Levi cried. He ran his hands through his hair quickly and tried to think of a solution out of this. “There’s no way I can wear a dress in front Eren. I’m _not_ wearing a dress. There’s no- why are you trying to hide that poor excuse of a smirk?” He asked Erwin suddenly as the blonde’s shoulders began to shake. “ _Are you laughing at me?”_ Levi turned around and found Hanji in the same state of Erwin: a poorly hidden smirk while laughing hysterically.

            “We’re just messing with you. You’re tuxedo is right here,” Erwin explained while laughing at Levi’s expression of shock, betrayal, and finally rage.

            “The HELL? WHY would pull a stunt like that TODAY! I should ask someone else to walk me down the fucking isle for this! And you’re not any better Hanji!”

            “I’m sorry! I just,” Hanji paused to laugh more before getting enough air to finish their sentence. “I just couldn’t help myself.”

            “And by the way Levi, we need to start getting you ready. It’s going to take a lot longer than you think. So just come over here and I can start,” Erwin asked seriously now that his laughing fit was done.

            “I fucking hate you guys so much,” Levi growled before he walked over to Erwin.

            “And that’s exactly why you made me ring bearer and Erwin your isle walker,” Hanji joked.

            “I’m seriously regretting that,” Levi murmured to himself before allowing himself to be subject to Hanji and Erwin’s prying fingers.

________________

            Eren woke to a cry from Mikasa. “I’m coming sweetheart,” he yawned before rolling over to give Levi a good morning kiss. But he wasn’t there and suddenly Eren remembered what day it was.

The wedding day.

He leaped out of bed and ran over to Mikasa, full of energy. “Today’s the day Mika! Today I’m going to marry your papa and then we are finally going to be a real family!” Mikasa babbled happily before she planted a sloppy kiss on Eren’s forehead.

“Good to see you’re not getting cold feet,” a familiar voice said from behind Eren. Queen Carla and Armin and strolled into his room with light smiles on their faces.

“I was worried you wouldn’t get up in time,” Armin joked. “Levi’s already been up for at least an hour now getting ready with Hanji and Erwin.”

“And you need to be getting ready as well!” Carla scolded. “Hurry and get in the shower, Armin and I have a lot of work to do.” Eren placed Mikasa back in her crib and left to go to the bathroom and take a quick but thorough shower. He shampooed his hair and scrubbed viciously before rinsing it out and lathering his body in lavender scented soap. Pleased, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He barely managed to enjoy the warmth of the bathroom before it was gone, when the Queen barged through the door with Mikasa in tow.

“Mom what are you doing?” Eren asked, clearly too startled to comprehend his environment.

“I’m going to get my granddaughter ready while Armin and some other servants take care of you,” she replied as she filled Mikasa’s baby bathtub that she would soon outgrow.

“Eren! Hurry and get out here!” Armin cried and Eren sighed. But when he left the bathroom, we walked out to a storm of prying fingers. In an instant, he was soft with lotion, the towel was removed, and he had underwear on.

            “Um, I appreciate the extra hands and all but could you guys not?” Eren asked as the mass of servants he wasn’t that familiar with paused their assault. “I can get ready with my own, if you don’t mind,” the servants bowed and headed out of his chamber. When the door closed behind the last one, Eren let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. That was way too many hands on him for his liking.

            “Wow Eren,” Armin laughed. “You really know how to clear a room.”

            “Oh shove it,” Eren said playfully. He walked into his closet where his suit was hanging for the event and carefully took the neatly pressed pants off the hanger. The pants were simple: black with a green strip on each outer pant leg. He slid them on over his longs legs, careful not to get any wrinkles on them before the ceremony. Next was his white button up shirt and gray waistcoat. Over his shirt, he would wear the official coat and sash of the prince but not until just before the ceremony. Armin would be holding his crown and Marco would be holding Levi’s.

            “Eren,” Armin’s cool voice cut through his spinning thoughts. “Calm down. You’re starting to sweat.” Sure enough, Eren checked his underarms and they were indeed moist.      

            “Sorry, I keep overthinking the details,” he confessed. “Can we just like hang out together before we have to go? Like play video games or something like we used to do?”

            “I still have the roller skates from when we would skate down the halls. But if you want to do that, I’d take the pants off. Actually just change all together,” Armin cautioned but Eren only beamed. It had been too long since him and Armin had done anything fun together and with him being wedded that day, they would have even less time. “Let me go get them; I’ll be right back.”

            Within 15 minutes of the suggestion, the Prince and his advisor were heard laughing and seen flying down halls and over staircases. The two felt like they were ten all over again. For a moment, Eren almost thought he heard his mother scolding him for not being careful and endangering Armin. Every once and a while, Eren would check his watch and make sure they weren’t out for too long but he was good. It read 11:30. He and Armin finally came to the end of the hallway and he launched himself off, spun through the air, and landed with a loud thud next to a blonde girl in a dress. An angry blonde.  “Eren!” Krista cried as she nearly got hit by the princely skating offender. “What are you doing? It’s already 1:00! You should be in your clothes!”

            “What are you talking about? It’s 11:30,” Eren asked, breathing heavily. He paused his skating and glided over to see Krista’s watch.

            “No you dumbass! It’s 1:00, your watch’s battery died,” Krista shouted.

            “Shit! Thanks Krista!” Eren yelled back as he ran back up the stairs to Armin who decided not to jump.

            “What’s wrong Eren?” the smaller man asked.

            “The fucking wedding is in an hour! My watch died and I didn’t notice,” he replied with grit teeth as he grabbed Armin’s wrist and skated back to his room as quickly as he could. They came across his open bedroom door and glided in to find the Queen pacing the floor angrily.

            “There you are! For heaven’s sake Eren, don’t pull shit like this on your wedding day! You have to be outside and ready at 1:50 and you look like you have to shower again! Armin, I surprised at you! I thought you would’ve kept him in check- today of all days,” Carla scolded harshly. Both men hung their heads in shame as they took in the admonishment. “Armin, go get yourself ready with the other groomsmen and bridesmaids while I ready Eren.”

            “As you wish, Your Majesty,” Armin said while he bowed. He quickly left the room and Carla pounced on Eren, grabbing him by his ear and dragging him to the bathroom. Despite his very _colorful_ protests, Eren was bathed and groomed by his mother in only 40 minutes.

            “Mom please! At least let me put my own clothes on,” Eren begged. Queen Carla finally relented and handed Eren his green striped black pants, white shirt, and gray waistcoat. He put them all on with ease and bent down to put on his fancy, recently shined, black loafers. Then he heard a sniff. He turned his head in time to see his mother trying to put on a brave face while she held the official Prince’s coat and sash. “Mom…”

            “My little baby boy is all grown up,” she said softly to herself. “Here you go Eren. Put it on,” she ordered while giving him the thick, crisply ironed, green coat. Eren smiled and slipped the coat over his arms and let his mother button the front closed. She placed a wide, grey, thick belt around his waist as well and tossed the tan sash over his right shoulder and let it fall under his left arm. On the sash was the Jaeger Coat of Arms, two swords crossed to form an X on a silver square.

            “Okay Eren,” the Queen said with a small smile on her face. “Go and get your little butt married.” She ruffled his untamable hair and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

            “Aren’t you coming in with me?”

            “Oh no, your father and I come in before the procession so right now, you are just going to go and stand at the altar outside next to the officiant. Hurry sweetie, you don’t want to be late now,” Carla joked as she pushed Eren out of the room. With one final push, Eren was shoved outside of his chamber door and he shook his head.

            “Showtime.”

-X-

            Eren stood on the altar nervously next to Connie, the officiant, as he looked back to where the procession started. It began at the front door of the palace, turned right into Eren’s view, and down straight towards him. There weren’t many people in the seats available and Eren was glad but he knew that the entire population of Maria would be watching from home so feeling a little intimidated was a bit of an understatement. In the crowd of people sitting was Levi’s parents who Eren had yet to meet, Armin’s grandparents, Mike, Hanji’s husband, Reiner and Bertolt, Annie- the lawyer who had brought them their little bundle of joy, and naturally, the servants who weren’t in the procession.

            Suddenly, the processional music began and Eren looked back to the long isle in anticipation. The cameras were up and running as the song Eren and Levi chose to play was performed by a small orchestra. He smiled as he recalled how they had drunkenly chosen the song “April, Come She Will” from April and Andy’s wedding in their favorite TV show, Parks and Rec. When they had both sobered up, they listened to the song again and decided to keep it.

            Movement drew Eren’s attention as he watched the King and Queen of Maria walk down the aisle slowly, Carla’s pale gold dress trailing behind her on the soft green blades of grass. The sound of pictures was loud but as more people came down the aisle, the sound faded to the back of Eren’s mind. Next down the aisle came the bridesmaids, even though they didn’t technically have a bride, and groomsmen. Ymir and Krista came down first, arm and arm and wearing pale green dresses. Behind them was Petra and Oluo and behind them were the crown bearers. Jean walked with Marco down while poor Armin walked alone behind them. Finally, Hanji walked out holding the pillow holding the rings with the flower girl, Mikasa. She wore a handmade white dress with a large crystal pale green flower pinning her hair back. She held Hanji’s hand while throwing red rose petals on the grass. The two walked towards Eren and Mikasa smiled at her dad before turning to stand with Hanji.

            “Please rise,” Connie said to the crowd and Eren’s heart rate skyrocketed up.

            Levi and Erwin walked around the corner and into view. Eren tried his best not to gasp audibly, but his mouth was open. Levi walked down the aisle wearing a white tuxedo with a pale green bowtie and white shoes. His waistcoat was a very lightly dusted gray and small white veil covered his face. He had a slight smirk on his lips but he never took his steel grey eyes off of Eren. As Erwin and Levi drew closer, Eren’s breath hitched slightly and Levi’s smirk turned into a full out smile. Levi held out his hand and Eren grasped it gently, his fears and jitters melting away simply at Levi’s touch. Erwin grinned as he released Levi to Eren and sat down in his own reserved seat, pretending to cry. Levi rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue softly before turning his attention to his soon-to-be husband.

            “Good afternoon, brat,” Levi whispered.

            “Good afternoon, shorty,” Eren retorted, as crowd sat down and the cameras zoomed in on the couple.

            “Dearly beloved gathered here today,” Connie began with a smile. “Today we have been brought here to celebrate the union of our dearly loved Prince Eren and his own prince, Levi Ackerman. These two lovebirds only met a year ago but it was truly love at first sight. Honestly, the Prince wouldn’t stop talking about the guy; it was Levi this and Levi that every single day until they moved in together.” The crowd laughed politely as Eren’s face heated up. He shot Connie a half-assed glare from the corner of his eyes and Connie chuckled before continuing.

            “Okay well, I’m sure you’ve all been told the usual spiel of how marriage is sacred and based on truth and trust so try not to break that bond. Don’t forget commitment either, stay loyal to each other but I’m sure that you wouldn’t even bat an eye for anyone else. Alrighty then, I believe you two prepared your own vows to say to each other. Typically the bride goes first but since we don’t _have_ a bride, we’ll let Levi go first since he looks so much better than Eren.” The crowd laughed at Connie’s joke again and Levi cleared his throat.

            “Well, I’m not exactly the best at using my words so bear with me here,” Levi said nervously as he squeezed Eren’s hands tightly. He took a breath, looked into his brilliant indescribably colored eyes, and everything else faded. “Eren, I met you exactly a year ago on this day and my life changed for the better. When I first saw you, I couldn’t believe what luck I had to be able to be with you and when I asked you to go out with me on the spot, I honestly thought you were tricking me when you said yes. I love you with all of my being and I swear, I’ll always be there to protect you from harm and anything that might throw itself your way.” Levi no longer felt nervous but excited. He just wanted to place his ring on Eren’s finger and kiss him as the world went on without them.

            “Eren, good luck following that,” Connie said.

            “Levi, when I accepted your invitation out on a date, I was pretty darn ecstatic. And as I learned more about you, I learned that I love everything about you. I love your obsession to clean, your paintings, your fantastic cooking even if you went to culinary school for all of three months, your impassive expressions, your heart of course, and your gentleness. I love every single bit of you and you are my entire world. I too promise to keep you safe from anything that flies our way.” Eren heard a sniff and he figured it was probably his mother again but nothing could make him tear his eyes from Levi’s slightly hidden from his veil.

            “Okay you two, ring time. May we have the rings please?” Connie asked Hanji. They grinned mischievously and walked forward holding the pillow with the rings. Both Levi and Eren took each other’s rings and looked at Connie. “Okay Eren, please take Levi’s hand and repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of our love,”

            “I give you this ring as a symbol of our love,”

            “For all the days to come our way,”

            “For all the days to come our way,” Eren said as his voice shook slightly.

            “Wear it as a sign of today and remember that my love is present even if I’m not.”

            “Wear it as a sign of today and remember that my love is present even if I’m not,” Eren said as his eyes started to tear up. He slid the ring onto Levi’s fourth finger and smiled grandly.

            “Levi do you remember the vow or should I repeat it?”

            “I remember. Eren, I give you this ring as a symbol of our love for all the days to come our way. Wear it as a sign of today and remember that my love is present even if I’m not,” Levi happily said as he too slid the gold band onto Eren’s fourth finger.

            “Okay last thing before I send you on your way, first may we have the crowns please?” Hanji stepped back and picked up Mikasa who was beginning to fuss from standing for so long as Armin and Marco stepped forward with the crowns. “Just repeat after me and then place each other’s crowns on each other’s heads. Right, now since you lovebirds have pronounced your undying love for each other, here come the final vows. Levi, do you take Eren to be your lawfully wedded husband and promise love him, honor him, be faithful to him, and keep him in sickness and health for as long as you shall live?”

            “I do,” Levi declared. He then took Eren’s crown from Armin and placed it on Eren’s head.

            “And Eren, do you take Levi to be your lawfully wedded husband and promise to love him, honor him, be faithful to him, and keep him in sickness and health for as long as you shall live?”

            “I do,” Eren pronounced. He turned to Marco and picked up Levi’s crown before he placed it on top of his veil. As Connie was about to say the final words that everyone had been waiting for, Mikasa let out a cry that captured everyone’s, including Levi and Eren’s, attention.

            “Kissy!” she cried out- her first word. “Daddy, kiss Papa!” Mikasa said again- her first sentence.

            “Did she just-?” Armin asked quietly.

            “She just…said her first sentence…” the proud parents said in unison and they looked with wide eyes at their daughter.

            “Well, you heard the lady,” Connie joked. “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom!” The crowd looked back to Eren and Levi who had quickly gotten over their momentary shock and faced each other. Eren started to lift the veil when Levi’s hand shot up to grab the crown Eren had almost dropped.

            “You idiot, you put the crown on my veil before you lifted it,” Levi teased.

            “Yeah but I’m your idiot,” Eren chuckled before he took the crown from Levi’s hand and lifted the veil. He used said hand to pull him close before he united their lips for the first time as a married couple. The crowd was standing and applauding and even whistling but neither of them could care less. Eren slipped the crown back onto Levi’s head and drew them apart before they placed their heads back together and smiled happily.

            “I’m pleased to be the first announce, Prince Eren Jaeger and Prince Levi Jaeger!” Connie proclaimed.

            Levi swept an unsuspecting Eren off his feet to everyone’s delight and began to walk back down the aisle while Mikasa ran to him. She held on to his pant leg as he walked and Levi could not have felt any happier. As he looked down at his daughter briefly, he couldn’t help but thank her because all of this: his happiness, his husband who was so red faced in his arms and couldn’t do anything but laugh, even his painting career. Every emotion he felt as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Eren’s once more.

            It was all because he met his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who left kudos/comments, those who subscribed/bookmarked, and of course, everyone who read this fic! 
> 
> I won't start a new fic until the summer but until then, "My Bending Master" will still be going strong. If you have any AU's you'd want written or any oneshots, leave it here in the comments or on my tumblr: chibinico, and I'll try to do so!
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
